True Destiny
by randomlass
Summary: [Cowritten with Crystal Persian]Two teenaged girls find themselves pulled into the Ninja Turtles world, and they gain powers, but how will they get home...wait, what if they don't want to go home? LeoOC, DonOC
1. Chapter 1

**CO-WRITTEN WITH CRYSTAL PERSIAN!**

Okay, this is before we find out the Shredder is an Utrom…so he's pretty much a human

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own…ourselves?

--------------------------------

Chapter 1:

"Yes, this is going along nicely," Shredder laughed as he put ingredients in a bowl, "now lets see…you must have the hair of a, this part is unreadable, in order to get a pair of strong warriors…this is going to be harder than I had thought." He growled and plucked a strand of his hair from his head and placed it in the bowl, and began to chant a spell, and a dark eerie looking portal opened.

-In our world-

"Hey," a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, light brown eyes, and is wearing a pair of worn jeans, a shirt with a guitar with angel wings on it with the words '**ROCK, If it's too loud, then you're too old**' on it, and a pair of lavender flip-flops.

"Hey Kat, so, you want to here what happened today in Physics," the other girl asked, she had dark chocolate brown hair with blond highlights that went a little past her shoulders, she had brown eyes, and is wearing a white t-shirt with a tiger on the front, black shorts that go to the middle of her thighs, and a pair of red and white sandals.

"Krystal, let me guess, the little miss perfect was at it again," the first girl said.

"Yeah, she's just so…I can't describe her," the two walked up the stairs and entered a bedroom with basically anything that has to do with Ninja Turtles.

"I see you haven't changed in the last few days," Krystal laughed.

"I know, what will I do if I get a boyfriend," Kat said dramatically.

"I don't know, but it better be good."

"You know I was kidding."

"So, Anthony was being, annoying in Algebra, remember," Krystal laughed, "he was like, well, I'm blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, I'm so smart."

"That's what we get at Greensville High," Kat said, with a slight grin, "but he's not as smart as Don."

"I know he's not as smart as Don, Don's not even real," Krystal said.

"I know, but…" Kat began.

"Bad things happen when you say, I wish…" suddenly a creepy looking portal appeared in Kat's room…and it began to suck Krystal in.

"KAT, HELP ME!" Kat grabbed Krystal's hands and tried to keep her feet on the ground for as long as possible, but…the pull was too strong, so…they were sucked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two cried.

"You know what, I WANT TO BE ON THE GROUND!" Krystal shouted. The two suddenly landed on the hard ground.

"THESE TWO ARE THE WARRIORS!" the two looked up and their eyes widened…they did the best thing that they could to in a situation like this…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--------------------------------

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN TMNT…but we do own ourselves?**_

Chapter 2:

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Kat cried.

"THERE'S SO MUCH THAT I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE!" Krystal sobbed.

"Will you two, just shut up!" they looked at the Shredder and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Rooftops-

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked, stopping, Don stopped and listened, the faint sound of someone screaming reached his ears.

"You don't think…" Don said.

"It has to be the Shredder since that robbery at that old book store," Leo said.

"You always think it's the Shredder," Don said, "but sure let's check it out."

-Back with the screaming duo-

"WHAT?" Shredder shouted, "this has to be a mistake…I CAN ONLY PREFORM THE SPELL ONCE EVERY FOUR THOUSAND YEARS!"

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Kat cried clinging onto Krystal, "DON'T YOU HATE MY LIFE?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Krystal shouted, hugging Kat, "I WANT YOU TO LIVE!"

"I guess I can get something out of this," the Shredder grinned looking at the two cowering on the ground.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kat whimpered.

"Say goodnight," he whispered.

"NOOOOO! SOME ONE HELP!" Krystal shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Not so fast shred head," the two stopped screaming, and looked up, wide eyed, holding each other…then looked at Shredder who was about to kill them and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay…Let's just stop him…" Leo said. Leo and Don jumped into battle the shredder.

Kat and Krystal watched, still screaming, as the three fought…that is until…

"Mew," the looked to see Krystal's black and white kitten Spencer, peaking from Krystal's backpack.

"A stole away," the two said simultaneously.

"Mew," Spenser tilted his head.

"Everything will be okay Spencer," Krystal cooed, picking up her kitten.

"Yeah," Kat said scratching behind his ears, "will we be okay?"

"I WILL BE BACK!" the Shredder shouted before running off leaving.

The two were wide eyed when looking at their rescuers…and well…

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" they jumped them, hugging them…Kat jumped Don, and Krystal and Spencer jumped Leo…

The two boys exchanged glances, slightly grinning, and they didn't fail to notice that their cheeks were heating up.

'These two are kinda cute,' they both thought.

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

WE DON'T OWN TMNT…BUT WE DO OWN OURSELVES?

Note: The chapters will start getting longer as it goes…

* * *

Chapter 3:

_-Instead of starting where we left off, we would like to show you what's happening in the real world-_

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Krystal's mother glared at Kat's younger sister, who was standing at the doorway.

"I was watching Xiaolin Showdown, I don't know," she whimpered, "I'M JEALOUS OF KIMIKO!"

"Sarah, what does this have to do anything with your sister and her friend's disappearance," she looked at her dad.

"Nothing," she looked at her feet, "but it's true."

-Okay, back to where we left off-

Okay, Kat and Krystal were squeezing the life out of Don and Leo; of coarse they didn't mind at all. So, the two released them from their hugs, and looked at them, and well…squealed with absolute joy.

-Flashback-

Krystal and Kat were watching one of the many episodes of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"So, which one of any of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is your most favorite?" Kat asked.

"Leonardo," if they were anime, you could see the hearts in her eyes, "he is soooooo, amazing. How about you?"

"Umm…hehehe," Kat blushed, "yeah, I'm a Donatello fan all the way."

"Well, actually, I kinda…" Krystal said.

"Have a crush on Leo," Kat said.

"Yeah…let me guess, the same as you with Don," Krystal grinned. She laughed as Kat blushed and nodded.

"I WANT TO WATCH XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they looked in the doorway to see Sarah, Kat's younger sister standing there with her hands on her hips.

"We were here first," Kat said.

-End Flashback-

Don and Leo watched as they squealed like the girls did for boy bands (ewe, boy bands) and were confused. Kat was the first to calm down, and she stood there blushing her face off, and Spencer found his way on her head. Krystal calmed down, and poked Kat to get her out of her daze.

"Okay, what was that for?" Leo asked. The two girls looked at each other, and Kat stepped behind Krystal, grinning, pushing her forward.

Krystal stepped forward timidly in front of Leo, and looked him straight in the eyes, and pinched herself.

"YEOWCH!" she rubbed where she pinched herself, but she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"This isn't a dream…IT'S REAL LIFE! KAT, OUR WISHES HAD BEEN ANSWERED!" Kat looked at her, and just pinched herself; letting out a smaller yelp…she looked at Don with absolute awe, and squealed.

-Flashback-

The two thirteen year old girls stared at the TV screen in absolute boredom.

"There's nothing on," Kat whined.

"Let's just flip through the channels till we find something," Krystal said, yawning, "Can't you believe that our parents let us have a sleepover, AT LONG LAST!"

"Yeah," Kat yawned, lying on top of her chow, Ginger, who sat there panting.

"At least she's not afraid of me," Krystal said, "she's afraid of everyone." She began flipping through the channels, until they reached the Fox Box.

"Hey, stop here, I think something good is coming on next," Kat said, snuggling into her dog's fur.

"I need coffee," they looked at the eleven year old, who was walking into the kitchen.

"No, she doesn't," Kat yawned, "she's insane to say that."

"You got me," Krystal stared at the screen, "you sure we should keep it on this channel."

"Something is telling me to," Kat said. That's when the opening of the first episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles started, and the two sat there, in absolute awe.

"I'm in love," they both said, staring dreamily at the TV screen.

-End Flashback-

"Do you remember when we first saw the show?" Krystal looked at Kat.

"Of course, you were like…OMG, LEO IS SO CALM AND BRILLANT," Kat said.

"And you were so like totally like…wait, all you did was stare at the screen with hearts in your eyes…hehehehe," Krystal pinched her, "so what was going through your mind?"

"I told you afterwards, remember?" Kat said, disappointed.

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "you were totally like…I LOVE YOU, BE MINE, YOU ARE SO SMART!'…and it was so freakin' hilarious when Beth was there, she made us kiss the screen," Krystal laughed, "but she was my number one competitor."

"Oh yeah," Kat said, "I mean, you two had so many arguments…it wasn't funny…and it led to Beth not being our friend anymore."

"Because she told us to grow up," Krystal snorted, "YOU CAN NEVER OUT GROW LOVE!"

"That's when she said, that we should just let go of it, and move on," Kat pouted, "we never did."

"Of course, once a true fan, ALWAYS A TRUE FAN!" Krystal cried.

Don and Leo stared as the two talked.

"I mean, we remember that it was our first sleep over at my house when we saw them," Kat said.

"I still remember how magical that moment was…we even said after it was over…LET'S WATCH IT AGAIN, AND MAKE FUN OF THE STUPID THUGS!" Krystal giggled, "and then we were like bored and so we sang the old theme song."

"You did, you were the one who introduced me to the eighties version," Kat laughed.

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" the two looked at Leo, and smiled.

"You guys," they said.

"Oh, remember my hamster," Krystal said.

"Which one Sanow or Leo?" Kat asked.

-Flashback-

"Sanow was so evil," Krystal said walking into the pet store.

"Well, maybe we can trade him for a new one," she looked at her grandma and smiled.

"Yeah, I definitely don't need an evil hamster," she said, wrinkling her nose.

So, they traded the white hamster for a black teddy bear hamster.

"So, what are you going to name him?" her grandma asked.

"Leonardo," she said, thinking of her favorite Ninja Turtle.

-End Flashback (true story, Crystal Persian did name her hamster Leonardo)-

"Okay, so you two are talking about us," Leo said, raising an eye ridge, "but who exactly are you, and how do you know us?"

"I'll go first," Krystal grinned, "my name is Krystal."

"I'm Kat," Kat blushed.

"Okay, I also have something else to say," Krystal looked at Leo, "I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!"

"Okay," he said, a little surprised by her outburst.

"Umm…" Kat looked at Don shyly, and blushed crimson red, "I-I-I…" Krystal hit her hard on the back, causing her to spit out what she was going to say, "DON I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!"

Leo felt like saying 'Prove it,' but Krystal beat him to it.

"Oh, Leo there's something I always wanted to do ever since I saw you…" Krystal smiled at him.

* * *

CLIFFY!

PLEASE R&R, and to all guys…the worst pick up line ever is _"Hi, I'm (your name), I got a coupon for Krispy Cream Donuts; do you want it?"_ that will not get you girls…AND NO, WE'RE NOT GUYS…Randomlass learned that at MYF on Sunday…hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy ya'll, yeah…sorry, had to get that out, okay…this is like a mixture of the eighties and the today cartoon, and it also mixes my fanfiction story IM Crush…a Xiaolin Showdown TMNT crossover story…KIMIKODONATELLO…hehehe…sorry, but here is Micco the Turtle's little sister…Micco, who is owned by Crystal Persian (just to clear things up...this is not a crossover...)

**Name:** Micco

**Race:** Japanese-American

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 12

**Hair:** waist length hair that is as white as snow with yellow streaks in it

**Eyes:** sapphire blue

**Wears:** Purple Tube top, Black mini skirt, onyx high healed boots, and always wears a real sapphire bracelet

**Loves:** Martial arts, animals, dancing, and ALWAYS FALLOWS THE RULES (unlike her adoptive brothers…especially Mikey and Raph)

**Weapon:** kusarigama

**Disclaimer:** WE DO NOT OWN TMNT, BUT WE DO OWN OURSELVES AND MICCO!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The dark figure of a girl about, four stood on a roof top, her snow white hair with yellow streaks flew with the wind…she was searching for her favorite brother.

"DONATELLO!" she cried, she stood there in silence, "MY SHELL CELL IS BROKEN SO YOU BETTER GET HERE NOW!"

She stood there pouting, "I don't want to look for you…but if I have to, I must."

**-Back where we left off-**

Leo wanted to know what Krystal meant, he was about to say something, only to find himself unable…then he realized, she was kissing him. After fifteen seconds, he slowly began to wrap his arms around her slim waist.

Kat giggled seeing that he was no longer green, but as red as a cooked lobster, and Don, he was suffering from a major jaw drop. Spencer got bored of being on Kat's head, so he jumped off her head, and landed on his feet and he watched Krystal, tilting his head.

'GIRL YOU ARE SUCH A GENIUS!' Kat thought, a sly smile graced her pink lips. "Hey, Don," she said, tuning to him. Of course, he looked at her…no longer gaping. She took the opportunity, and copied her friend, but unlike his brother, he wrapped his arms around her waist almost a second after, and well, he was even redder than Leo…actually…I don't know how to describe how red he is…hehehe.

**-Back with that girl-**

"Ooo, ya'll are in trouble," she looked through the window, frowning, "who the hell are they?"

She chose to stay out there and watch, "They'll die if they hurt my big brothers."

**-Back with the other peoples!-**

Spencer was bored, so bored, he started grooming himself, yeah, watching people making out can get boring after a while…it had only been like three minutes till the group needed air. Kat, not a rebel at heart, began to… "SORRYSORRYSORRY, OMG, I'MSOSORRY!" Yeah, that's Kat, the girl that says sorry way too much, which pisses Krystal a lot.

"Kat, its okay," Krystal said.

The sound of glass breaking caused them to gulp…of course Leo and Don didn't seem fazed by it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?" that voice caused Kat to gulp, and stare at who it was who broke through the window…

"I-I-It can't be…you," she took a deep breath, "Mi-"

"How do you know who I am?" she hissed.

"Micco, calm down!" Leo ordered, "Put the kusarigama down."

"No, these two must be spies for the Foot," she growled.

"WHAT THE FLIP?" Krystal shouted, "I thought that…OMFG…" She and Kat fainted, of course, Micco let her guard down…and Don and Leo caught them, and were confused.

"Okay, I never made anyone do that before," she said, "and it's not pleasant."

"Well, they almost died twice," Don said.

"Really?" she asked, "who else tried to kill her?"

"The Shredder," Leo said, holding Krystal bridal style.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Micco asked.

"Take them to the lair; we haven't had the chance to ask them how we can take them home," Don said, "which I don't mind not knowing." Micco stared at her brothers with a slight frown…after all she was just their little sister…oh how she longed to be older.

"Fine," she grumbled, walking out, "but I don't think Master Splinter will be okay with the idea about the kissing thing."

Don almost drop Kat there, he grew wide eyed, "You saw us?"

"I need my shell cell fixed," she shrugged, "I went looking for you, and then I find Leo and you here…swapping spit with these two. Who are they anyway?"

"Long confusing story," Leo said, walking out.

**-Back in the real world-**

"What if they ran away, what if they snuck out?" Kat's grandma sat there with a glass of southern sweet tea in her grasp.

"Mrs. T, everything is okay," Krystal's mom sighed, "those two can take care of themselves…I hope."

"DIE DYRIS, YOU FUCKIN' WHORE!" Sarah shouted from the other room.

"SARAH, DON'T SAY THAT!" her grandma shouted.

"SORRY, BUT IT'S TRUE!" she called back.

"What are we going to do?" Krystal's mom groaned.

"I have no idea, but I need to buy a new truck," she looked at Kat's older cousin, Michael (sorry, I just have to put that in there, randomlass's cousin was in a car accident, and lost his truck…THAT POOR TRUCK!)

"See you later Michael," the two women said, "and be careful."

"I'll be joining the search party when I get back," he said before leaving the house.

"I'm so worried," Krystal's mom sighed.

**-At the lair, and stuff/ 2 days later-**

Spencer met Klunk, and basically all they did was sniff each other and walk off somewhere. Okay, they actually sat on top of Krystal and Kat, Klunk on Kat, and Spencer on Krystal.

Mikey was going through Krystal's bag, and he was pretty disappointed on what he found.

"Notebook, text book, HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS DO THE PEOPLE THAT GO TO SCHOOL HAVE TO CARRY, okay, a wallet, a DVD…Paula Abdul's Video Hits, gotta watch this…another note book, umm…some print out of a beginning of a story, I'll read that later, and a book that has private written all over it, I smell dairy…" Mikey rummaged through it. He switched to Kat's bag, and did the same…

"Okay, what is with the text books, hmm…a Seventeen Magazine, hmm…okay, a bunch of CD cases, how many CDs does she have, okay Beauty and the Beast…good movie, and okay…a portable DVD player, and all the goodies, and a picture of them and some lady and some girl…and…okay, a bunch of pictures from online, some fake green puppy suit with something in it, a green guy, an alien that looks like the green guy, some dude with a giant head, a girl that has a scowl on her face that plays video games, and some…robot eating tacos…okay…insane…okay, a bunch of pencils, and a notebook that has private all over it…I'll read that later, because it's obviously her dairy, COOL THEY BOTH HAVE DAIRYS…" Micco walked in and watched in horror.

"MIKEY, that's not right," Micco sat next to him, and gave him a slight glare, and then she noticed the DVDs, "I wonder if they'll let us borrow them?"

"Sis, you are so weird," he said setting down the bag, "that was all that was in there."

"Really?" she noticed the text books, and then a note sticking out of the wallet, that just happened to slip out; she picked it up and read it.

_Krystal,_

_Ahhh, I'm suffering from major writers block, could you help me with IM Crush…Micco and Omi are suppost to be on their first date, but where can a Monk and a Ninja go for a date!_

_Hugs,_

_Kat_

--------------------------------

_Kat,_

_YOU KNOW IT'S A DOUBLE DATE, oh, well, umm…maybe they should just go for pizza or something? I don't know…hehehe, sorry. Hmm, that's all I can think of, could you help with another one of my stories?_

_Hugs,_

_Krystal_

--------------------------------

_Krystal,_

_OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU! That's what friends are for…which one?_

_Hugz,_

_Kat_

"I don't get it," she said placing the paper back in the wallet.

"WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" they looked innocently as Leo walked in.

"DON'T KILL US!" they shouted, after the look he was giving them.

Kat opened her eyes to come face to face with a curious Klunk, she didn't really mind, so she carefully wrapped her arms around him, and sighed, the two were in the infirmary.

"I guess it wasn't a dream," Krystal said, cuddling with Spencer.

"Yeah," Kat giggled when Klunk licked her cheek, "I guess not." She closed her eyes, and began to think, what was going on if she wasn't there.

**-Flashback-**

Kat stood at the grave, tears streaking her face, Krystal stood there next to her, giving her a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry Kat," she whispered, "I thought your mom would recover."

"I did too," Kat sniffed, "it's just so hard, and it is twice as hard because your sister is gone, too."

"Your mom and my sister were the only people who really understood us," Krystal said, "I mean, the last time I spent the night at your house, we were literally up there watching the movie trilogy, eating pizza, and talking…your mom and my sis were the only ones who okayed our obsession, I mean…your mom said she would date Mikey if she could, and my sister was absolutely gah-gah over Raph."

"They were so young, and I mean, my mom threatened our dignity if we even thought about smoking," Kat sniffed.

"Do you remember that time when we were just bored out of our minds, and your little sister wouldn't let us watch a movie, and then your mom just let us use her room," Krystal said, "it was so much fun."

"Yeah," Kat smiled, "I bet they would want us to be happy."

"Yeah, that's all that we owe them," Krystal smiled.

**-End Flashback (no, randomlass's mom, and Crystal Persian's sister are not dead)-**

"Thinking about your mom," Krystal asked. Kat nodded sadly, and smiled a bit.

"I miss her too," Krystal sighed; the two closed their eyes. The sound of someone entering the room got their attention.

"Hi," Kat said, waving lazily from her spot, not even bothering to look, her eyes still closed.

"You two are so silly," she snapped her eyes opened to see Leo and Don standing there, smirking.

"Uh, hi," Krystal sat up cradling Spencer, "what time is it."

"It's been two days," Don said changing his tone into a worried one, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," the two said weakly.

That's when all the other members that occupied the lair entered the infirmary.

"So, these two…are crazy fangirl type people," Raph said in pure sarcasm, "I can sure tell."

"Maybe we should explain," Kat said, "umm…okay, before we were kinda forced to come here…we have to let you know, that we already know who all of you are, especially you Micco."

"How?" Micco asked.

"Okay, lets start with, you five," Krystal sighed, "okay, you guys are like totally famous comic/cartoon/movie characters where we are from, but you guys…kinda don't exist, we are two of your fans, we watch your shows, and movies…and we have never read the comic, I guess it's because we couldn't find it."

"And Micco, Krystal created her," Kat said, "I mean, I was writing a crossover story, and she wanted Omi to be paired with someone so she created Micco."

"But that doesn't explain how you got here," Mikey said. Kat and Krystal's faces fell and the looked at their hands.

"We don't know if we can ever go back, unless we can find away to stay alive for four thousand years," Krystal said, "I mean, the Shredder wanted something, he preformed some type of spell, and it brought us to where we were."

Master Splinter nodded, "Yes, Miss…"

"Oh, yeah, Leo and Don are the only ones who know our names," Krystal said, "I'm Krystal, and that nervous wreck is Kat, and this little guy here is Spencer."

"So, you already know my name?" Mikey asked.

"Of course, Mikey, the funny guy," Krystal said, "that can be a regular Jack Spicer at times."

"Jack Spicer?" Raph laughed, "Who is Jack Spicer."

"A big chicken off of Xiaolin Showdown," Kat sighed, "and he calls himself an evil boy genius, while he is the stupidest loser on the face of this planet, and the biggest fraidy cat ever."

"Okay," Mikey said, his expression became thoughtful, "maybe Don can help you ladies get home, I mean; I think he can look on line."

This caused Leo and Don to fight the urge to kick Mikey's butt, but just decided to glare at him.

Master Splinter noticed this and looked at Kat and Krystal.

"Maybe you two would prefer to stay at Miss O'Neil's," he suggested.

"Well, if it's okay with her," Kat said nervously, "I mean, if we don't intrude or anything."

"I doubt she will mind," he smiled.

"Okay, well if she won't mind," Krystal shrugged, "I mean, we would probably get in the way, especially with Kat being a total klutz."

"Hey, I'm still recovering from hurting my knee while swimming," Kat defended, "I didn't mean to fall on top of you in the eighth grade."

"I know," Krystal laughed.

**-One Hour later-**

"Okay, so she is totally okay with this?" Krystal asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Really, really, REALLY okay with us staying with her?" Kat asked.

"Kat, it will be okay, just take deep breathes," Don said.

"And don't turn into Cloe from Bratz," Krystal pointed at her.

"She's even worse than I am," Kat groaned.

"You know we're here," Don said.

"Yeah, it's just that…" Kat bit her lip, "I'm kinda nervous." Don looked at her, eye ridge raised.

"Kissing you has been the first time she has ever done anything brave," Krystal laughed. Kat sat there, a deep scarlet red.

"It's true," she stressed out, "I'm naturally really timid about doing things."

"Yeah, maybe we should get you two settled in," Leo said, knocking on the door.

April answered the door in a matter of seconds, "So, you two are the mysterious girls?"

"Yeah," Kat said, "I'm Kat…"

"And I'm Krystal," Krystal grinned, "it is a complete pleasure to meet you April."

"Nice to meet you too," April smiled.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Leo said, "see you three later."

"Okay, bye," Krystal said, hiding her disappointment.

"Yeah, bye," Kat said, doing the same.

"Okay, let me lead you two your room," she said.

"Well, okay," Krystal smiled, grabbing a hold of Kat's collar, and pulling her with them, and Spencer following. April lead them into a room which caused them to literally get used to…the walls were painted a beautiful royal blue, and the ceiling was royal purple, near the window was a single bed with royal blue sheets, two desks located in different locations with flat screen computers, another single bed with royal purple sheets that was closest to the door, a huge walk in closet for Spencer, with cat stuff in it, incase Klunk had to say over there. (As you can tell, her apartment is larger than it is on TV)

"I feel really gross," Kat squirmed.

"Yeah, me too," Krystal said, "I really need a shower."

"Come with me," April took a hold of their hands, and led them to a door.

"Okay, it's a door," Krystal said, "so; does it lead to a magic place filled with ponies and stuff?"

"No," April laughed, she opened the door and the two girls' eyes began to sparkle…it was a bathroom, with two showers, and two toilets.

"Wow," the two said.

"Wait, we don't have any pajamas or any of that stuff," Krystal said, "how are we supposed to take a shower without all that stuff?"

"I'll just have to take you shopping tomorrow for all that stuff, but I'll go out real quick and get all that important stuff for you," April smiled, "I'll go get the towels, and then I'll go."

"April, we really appreciate this, thanks," Kat smiled.

"No problem," she said grinning. When she returned with the towels and the shampoos and conditioners, the two teens hurried off the take their showers.

**-Back in the real world-**

"Okay, I'm bored," Sarah stared at the screen blankly, "why does Xiaolin Showdown have to be over?" She pressed herself against the screen.

"I _NEED_ YOU RAIMUNDO!" she cried.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP?" her cousin John shouted.

"HE'S MINE I TELL YOU _MINE_!" she laughed insanely.

"Gosh, Kat and Krystal were never this obsessed;" he said, "now I wish that they were here."

"NO," Sarah's eye twitched, "**_KIMIKO DIE_**, RAIMUNDO'S MINE!"

"She has defiantly lost it," John sighed and watched his younger cousin go insane.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay…ummm…..I have nothing to say…well except my sister is really insane!

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, but we do own Micco and ourselves?

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The showers were running, and the two stepped in.

"Kat, I still can't believe this is real," Krystal said from her shower.

"Neither do I…do you realize that it would totally suck if this was Xiaolin Showdown," Kat said, "I mean we would be fist fighting over Clay."

"Yeah, or we would both be trying to get Chase Young to return to the Xiaolin side," Krystal said.

"Yeah," Kat laughed, "but I can't believe…we did that."

"Girl, any fangirl would have kissed their fav character dead on the lips, it's just what you do," Krystal said.

"I know, but it was like…" Kat said.

"DON'T TELL ME, YOU HAVE NEVER KISSED ANYBODY BESIDES YOUR FAMILY BEFORE!" Krystal cried.

"You haven't either," Kat said.

"Oh yeah," she laughed.

"Krystal, do you think that we've forgotten something?" Kat asked. Krystal thought for a second, lathering the strawberries and cream shampoo in her hands and then massaging it deeply through her hair.

"I don't think so Kat…we have Spencer and our back packs with us…so what could be missing?" Krystal said, rinsing out her hair. Kat shrugged while massaging her Lavender and Lilac shampoo through her hair.

"Hey, Kat, do you think your sister will survive if they took Xiaolin Showdown away?" Krystal suddenly asked.

"I highly doubt that," Kat grinned.

**-Back at the lair-**

Leo sat on the couch, his mind kept on drifting to Krystal, and he wondered why she wouldn't get out of his mind, sure, she kissed him…and that she said she loved him…and that suddenly in some other dimension there are more girls who would do that…man Mikey has been affecting his brain lately.

He knew that Don couldn't think either, ever since they dropped those two, very confusing young ladies off at April's they hadn't been able to think straight…and it has been only…ten minutes since they got back.

"I can't think," he watched as Don sat down next to him, watching him battle with his mind.

"I know what you mean," Leo groaned, "why are these two so…"

"Amazing?" Don said.

"No, I can't describe it, it was like…" he couldn't think of anything to describe it. One: he kept on thinking about swapping spit with Krystal, and two: Mikey and Raph were laughing hysterically somewhere in a hidden spot, why were they laughing hysterically?

"Raph and Mike are reading some dairies, just to let you know," Micco walked to the kitchen, humming.

"Oh, great," Leo groaned, "I think I know who they belong to."

"Let me guess, Mikey's curiosity got the best of him," Don stated.

"Yeah," Leo sighed, "so, you want to take them back." He received no answer because Don was already rushing to where the laughter was heard, sighing, he followed.

Micco excited the kitchen with a glass of milk and a plate of Oreos (Mmm, Oreos) she listened to the yelling, giggling. About a minute later, Leo and Don were rushing out of said direction Leo holding a royal blue book with private written all over it, and Don holding a royal purple book with private all over it saying, "We'll be back later." Micco brought the milk to her lips and laughed, she bet that Mikey and Raph would have a couple of bruises.

She bit into an Oreo, watching as Raph angrily march to the dojo, and Mikey sitting next to her, covered in bruises.

"So, did you find out anything interesting?" Micco asked, chewing her Oreo.

"Yeah, how that Jack Spicer guy looks like," Mikey grinned, "man is he ugly."

"Anything else?" she asked. Mikey smirked, and whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to widen, and a bright smile to grace her lips.

"Really?" her eyes twinkled.

**-In the real world-**

Michael sighed, they looked around the riverbank for the fifth time, and it was starting to get dark. Sarah was twitching beside him, he knew what she wanted, and she was hand cuffed to him for an odd reason.

"Stop twitching," he commented.

"I need Xiaolin Showdown or I will die a most painful death," her right eye twitched a couple of times.

"Okay, think about that Jeff guy," Michael said.

She snapped out of it, "Where is he?"

"I told you to think about him," he said, "do you think you are going to be alright on your own…well free from the hand cuffs?"

"Yes, please, this is kinda awkward…hehehe," she blushed as he freed her.

"Okay, your sister and Krystal are missing; we have to find them," Michael said, "you willing to look?"

"Fine," she shrugged, walking off and looking in a bush no one has even thought of looking in…there she found a white book with the golden letters, '_The Book of Prophecy_' she picked up the book and handed it to her cousin.

"Gotta be a clue, you dumb ass," she said, "Did you even bother looking over there?"

"No," he said reading the book's title, "What's with the book?"

"It's a book of prophecy," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "there is no such thing…"

"There is too," she chirped, trying to open the book, "I CAN'T OPEN IT!"

"Let a man do it," he smirked, "a little girl can't do this."

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" she shouted. He tried to open it, but found that he couldn't...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

"What's all the fuss about?" they looked at Krystal's mom.

"I found something," Sarah chirped.

"What did you find?" the woman hurried to their sides.

"The Book of Prophecy," she said in amazement.

**-Back at April's apartment-**

Spencer was Leo and Don's welcoming comity on getting to the window of the guest bedroom, the window was opened, and nobody was inside.

"Do you think we should just drop off their dairies and then leave?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Leo nodded, they were about to enter, but when they heard the door begin to open the hid in the shadows of the fire escape and peered in, to see Krystal and Kat in towels.

"Okay, my hair is a total wreck," Krystal said trying to run her fingers through her matted hair, "GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Maybe we should brush our hair, instead of using our fingers," Kat suggested, reaching into her bag.

"Yeah you're right," Krystal sighed.

Kat froze on touching something in her bag, and pulled out a photograph, and she stared at it.

"How did this get in my bag?" Kat asked.

"How did wha-" Krystal looked at the photo, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Kat set the picture face down on the bed, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If this is some sick joke my little sister pulled, it isn't funny," Kat sniffed, "not funny at all."

"Your mom and my sister died, while saving us from some psycho robber. Why did it happen to them?" Krystal asked.

**-Flashback-**

Krystal and Kat were walking, with Kat's mom and Krystal's sister Val. They were at the mall, and just had finished shopping for the day…Sarah was at home watching Xiaolin Showdown.

"I can't believe Sarah would just skip a day like this," Kat sighed, "shopping with friends, and bright sunshine."

"Yeah," Krystal grinned, "and don't forget the good food."

"You got that right," Val grinned.

"Yeah, and it's awesome that the cool mom is with us," Krystal gave Kat's mom a hug.

"Yeah, I am awesome," the woman grinned, "but I love hanging out with you three…plus Sarah if she's here."

"Yeah, I know," Kat grinned.

"NO BODY MOVE!" the four froze, and looked at a man in clad black, covering his entire body, "NOW GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND MAYBE I'LL SPARE YOU!"

The four timidly handed him all the money he had, which didn't satisfy him.

"You filthy, good for nothin's, this is not enough," he glared at them, aiming the gun at Krystal, and cocked it. The moment he shot at Krystal, Val pushed her out of the way, and it hits her right shoulder, and died instantly.

Of course, Kat's mom, was the next to sacrifice herself; when he aimed the gun at the both of them, she was only severely injured, but would later die because of the wounds, about three days later.

**-End Flashback-**

"Do you remember, when they said, the bullet killed your sister instantly, and how we cried, for days, and it only got worse when they said my mom died in her sleep," Kat sniffed, "that stinkin' no good psycho was given the electric chair for all the crimes he did."

"I mean, they were the only ones who really understood us, I mean we were the losers in school," Krystal sighed, "and the way they told us our dreams were nothing."

"They said all our dreams were nothing," Kat said, "because, the only time we could truly speak out is when we sing together…no other time…and then when all those guys mocked us by asking us out, and then laughing at us whenever we said yes…that stung…and I wanted to crawl into my imaginary world to escape it all…"

"But it all came back to us, and bit us in the ass," Krystal frowned, "I mean, Beth, I bet the only reason why she tried to be our friend was because she felt so sorry for us."

"Then that one guy, I forgot his name…he called us insane because he read our dairies," Kat said, "he found out all our hopes, our dreams, and spread them out to everyone…being with the ones we loved most, and they mocked us for it."

"Yeah, they sent us to a psychologist, and he couldn't even help us," Krystal sighed, "I mean, remember when he told us…that if we ever wanted to be normal, to stop being friends."

"You have been the only real friend I ever had, Krystal," Kat smiled, "and I wouldn't give that up."

"Neither would I, Kat," the two girls hugged each other sniffing.

"Okay," the two looked up and watched as April enter the room, "I had to guess you sizes on everything, and I got some more toiletries…I hope that would be good enough."

"Yeah," Kat forced a smile, "we don't really mind if the clothes are a little too big."

"Well, okay," April laughed handing her the bag, and walking out.

"Could your smile have been any faker," Krystal mumbled.

"Sorry," Kat looked at her hands, twiddling her thumbs, "so you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That your sister was insane," Krystal grinned.

"No," Kat shook her head.

"Oh, yeah, I think we should, I mean, the only people who really understood us, ar-re gone," Krystal said, her voice cracking, "we should…convince them to let us stay."

"Yeah," Kat said, reaching into the bag, pulling out two pairs of silk pajamas and undergarments. Krystal grabbed the royal blue ones, while Kat set the royal purple ones on the bed. The moment the two started taking off their towels, Leo and Don turned away, blushing.

Spencer meowed staring at the two, tilting his head.

"Spencer," he looked back at Krystal, and meowed.

"Get back in here," she said, "I don't need you running off." He reluctantly returned to the apartment into Krystal's open arms.

"Cool, these fit," Kat proclaimed, "now what do we do?"

"Sleep," Krystal said, "I mean this isn't one of those sleepovers where we get a giant pizza from Wal-Mart."

"Mmm, those pizzas are good," Kat laughed, "and they are so big that you defiantly have leftovers."

"Okay, enough about the food, maybe we should get some sleep, okay?" Krystal stretched, yawning.

"Yeah," Kat nodded, not really wanting to sleep yet, but was really tired, "but don't we have to write an entry in our dairies." Leo and Don looked at the books in their hands, and tensed.

"Nah lets wait till morning," Krystal said getting in the bed with the royal blue sheets.

"Yeah, okay," Kat yawned, "but I hope I remember what happened today."

"Just put your dream came true," Krystal yawned, "now shut off that light and go to sleep." Kat turned out the light, and clumsily walked to the other bed, and snuggled into the royal purple sheets, instantly drifting off.

"Hey, Kat are you asleep," Krystal mumbled. Receiving no answer, she fell asleep, dreaming about…WHO DO YOU THINK?

The two boys took that time to look at each other, both having sad faces on what they heard. They entered the room, and carefully putting the girls' dairies in their backpacks, but Don noticed the photo in Kat's bag, and pulled it out.

It was them, and two other people, a woman, and another girl their age, they looked slightly younger, they were doing a peace sign, and by the looks of it, they were in Sea World, because a dolphin was flipping over their heads.

"So that must be Kat's mother, and Krystal's sister," Leo whispered looking over his shoulder. Don nodded wanting to be silent.

Leo stood over Krystal's sleeping form, smiling sadly as Spencer decided 'Hey, look, a nice place to perch.' So Spencer was sitting on Leo's head.

"I thought we were treated badly," Don whispered, staring at Kat as she slept, "I mean they had no one but each other…I can't even picture these two as losers, heck the way that they were treated is even more inhuman than the way frogs get dissected."

Leo took Spencer off of his head, and walked over to Krystal's sleeping form, "I know what you mean…" he breathed in the sent of strawberries, he acted like it was a precious jewel that had been lost.

"I think that they're right…" Don finally raising his voice a bit, Leo looked at his braniac brother, "I think they _SHOULD_ stay, I mean, we can't just send them back to a place where they aren't treated like they should be treated. I-just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if we caused them anymore pain." Leo nodded, stoking Krystal's hair, while Spencer jumped and licked Krystal's face.

A sudden whimper escaped her lips, "Val, please…don't…" beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Mommy, please hold on, I'm here, just…hold…on," Kat sniffed, kicking off the covers that covered from before her waist up. Unsure what to do, Don and Leo began to whisper words of comfort to the two girls…minutes later they calmed.

A light glow illuminated the room; Kat and Krystal's right hands were glowing, and in one final big flash of light…there were strange markings on their hands. Krystal had the sun, and Kat had a crescent moon, both were a silver color.

The two boys only had one thing to say, "Wow."

April peaked into the room, and couldn't help the grin that began to creep upon her lips. Just seeing Leo and Don watching the two girls sleep made her wonder on if these two girls were affecting them. She closed the door quietly, and let out a small chuckle.

-Back in the real world-

Krystal's mom sat their staring at the book in absolute anger…no matter how they tried the book would just not open.

"C'mon, you book," she groaned, "tell me where my daughter and her friend are."

"_You will find out in due time,"_ she looked around, but then stared at the book.

"OPEN UP AND TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" she shrieked lunging at the book.

"_You have to wait, like all the others in their families, I will only tell you then,"_ she glared at the book.

"Here, or the entire family?" she asked, finally giving in.

* * *

EVIL BOOK! Hehehehe, sorry…couldn't help myself…PLEASE R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay...WE DON'T OWN TMNT, OR THE SONG RUSH SUNG BY ALY AND AJ! WE ONLY OWN OURSELVES, SPENCER, GINGER, AND MICCO...AND THE OTHER PEOPLES MENTIONED...OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Krystal groaned when sunlight peaked into the room, she was still dreaming…of Leo…like Kat was dreaming of Don. Unfortunately, Spencer had something else planned.

"Meow," he mewed, licking her cheek, making her giggle.

"Fine I'm up," she said, "just let me go back to sleep."

"Krystal, you're too loud," Kat rolled over and threw one of her four pillows at her.

"I'm too tired to kill you," Krystal yawned, "I need some tea."

Kat didn't respond, but she did giggle a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting tea," Krystal groaned.

"Umm…we have visitors," Kat explained, trying not to burst into laughter, but she did role off the bed with a small thud. She froze when a sudden snort was heard.

"What did you land on?" Krystal asked. Kat pointed into the directions of the two desks, and Krystal's eyes began to twinkle.

"So, did you let them in?" she asked Kat.

"No, we left the window open," Kat yawned, "Can I sleep now?"

"No," Krystal smirked; Kat blinked a couple of times, a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

"How?" she whispered.

"Let's tell April first," Krystal said, tiptoeing past the two sleeping beauties.

-Thirty Minutes later-

Don and Leo were still sleeping; the smell of breakfast foods reached their noses (Mmm, food). Krystal peaked in the room for a second, a slight smile plastered on her lips, she silently closed the door and returned to the kitchen grinning.

"Kat, I don't think I could do this acting serious," Krystal giggled, "are you sure."

"You want waking them up to be worth while so what, plus we have breakfast ready, so they might not kill us," Kat said.

"I'm still not sure about this," April grinned, "I mean I think they would take it seriously."

"Well, we're doing it on the count of three," Kat smirked, "One, two…"

"Don't you dare say three!" Krystal and April said, pouting, knowing that they would have to do this.

"You have to," Kat sang, "THREE!"

"AH! SHREDDER! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

Soon they found themselves giggling when they heard two loud thuds coming from the guest room. So, when they entered the room, the three were on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"DANG YOU KAT!" Krystal rolled over on her stomach, banging the ground with her fist, "YOU'RE CRAZIER THAN YOUR SISTER WHEN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN IS ON!"

The two stared at the three women as they laughed hysterically, Krystal laughing the hardest; she had tears in her eyes. The moment the Leo cleared his throat, the three stopped laughing, and stared at them, with looks that could make anybody melt, they were so good that they made Omi look not cute anymore.

"Okay, why'd you do that?" Don asked finally.

"Because we wanted to wake you up sillies," Kat grinned, her eyes twinkling, "it beats my sister pushing herself against the screen watching Xiaolin Showdown any day."

"That sounds so wrong," April said squirming.

"It is," Krystal and Kate said simultaneously.

The two boys just grinned, watching them smile, and acting really, really stupid…it was a change for the worry they endured the night before.

"So did you notice…" Leo said uncomfortably.

"Notice what?" Krystal asked. April noticed her right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Krystal looked at her hand and gaped.

"Okay, what the heck happened last night?" Krystal asked, noticing Kat's hand. Kat looked down at her hand, and stared at it in wonder, her eyes studying every detail.

Someone's stomach growled, causing them to start to think about food, so they ate the breakfast that consisted of dippy eggs, toast, and bacon, Spencer had his special bowl of tuna fish. Krystal watched as April and Don poured coffee into two mugs, wrinkling her nose a bit, Kat chose to drink a glass of OJ, so she wouldn't be wired for about 46 hours…she and Leo drank tea.

"We need to go shopping after breakfast, I have a feeling that we're going to have to go get a lot of stuff," she grinned, "and does Master Splinter know you two are over here." She hid the smirk on her lips.

-In the Real world-

Sarah was tied to a chair in order for her **NOT** to watch Xiaolin Showdown. She watched with a pitiful look as their dog flipped through the channels, stopping on 4Kids TV. Winx Club was on, and Sarah let out a small whimper as the show continued.

"WHY DID DAD HAVE TO GIVE OUR DOG THE REMOTE!" she cried.

-Back to where we were-

Kat blinked as Krystal looked at her hand, a small smile on her face, "The moon defiantly fits you."

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Come on, you basically love the dark," Krystal hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"But I'm not a creature of the night," Kat said sipping on her OJ, "and the sun…you bring the sun out when it rains."

"That was so corny," Krystal said, laughing.

"It's true, you make me happy when I'm sad," Kat said.

"Still that sounds corny," Krystal laughed.

"I'm a corny person!" Kat defended.

"How did these get on our hands anyways?" Krystal suddenly asked, "and why were you guys in there when we woke up?"

"Well…" Don began.

"Did we leave anything at the lair?" Kat asked.

"Yes…" Leo said.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"Can we please not tell you what?" Don asked.

"Okay," Kat nodded.

"Well, they just appeared," Don said, "after you went to sleep."

"How much did you here?" Krystal asked her voice in a monotone.

"Every word," Leo looked at Krystal.

"So…" Kat blinked, "you two know…we were going to tell you later…but…"

"We were there for you," Don placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling down on her.

"You know what?" April grinned, causing the girls to blink, "I think we should be getting you some more clothes, and for you two, I think you boys should leave before Splinter notices that you two were gone."

The two boys gulped, as Kat and Krystal looked at April with thoughtful expressions.

"I washed your clothes last night, so you won't have to wear your dirty clothes," April laughed, "go get ready."

-One minute later (the shortest time skip ever, besides a second, but still)-

"You guys are lucky that I called Splinter last night," April said waiting, "I told him you two were staying the night." Suddenly the sound of rushed footsteps caused them to turn to see the girls running down; Spencer was in Krystal's arms.

They paused, almost running out, and turned, smiling brightly. Krystal kissed Leo on the cheek, and Kat did the same with Don. So as the three girls and the cat were leaving…Leo and Don had hearts in their eyes, and they had fallen over…teehee.

Seconds later, they found themselves both flushed, and leaving April's apartment, and returning to the lair.

-With the shoppers-

"Okay, you want me to what?" Kat asked looking at the thigh length jean skirt in Krystal's hands.

"Try it on," she grinned, "come on, you look good in skirts."

"Come on Kat, that royal purple mini skirt looks good on you," April said, "and Krystal you look great in royal blue."

"Yeah, hey look at those shirts," Krystal grinned pointing at some really cute shirts, there was one that was light blue that had the word 'Honor' written on it in fancy letters, then another one that had the words, 'Yin and Yang' in fancy letters on a light purple shirt. Krystal grabbed them both and handed the purple shirt to Kat, grinning.

"This is something that I would wear," Kat said, looking at the skirt with twinkling eyes. The shirts ended up being their sizes, and then they continued their shopping adventure, buying two mid thigh long jean skirts, ten pairs of black shorts the same lengths as the jean skirts, five pairs of royal blue spaghetti strapped shirts, and five in royal purple. The final touches were two pairs of sandals, one pair were royal blue, and the other pair was a royal purple. Spencer meowed in approval of the clothes and the girls left.

Then they went to a pet store and bought some goodies for Spencer…but most importantly a pair of kitty sunglasses.

-The lair-

"Oh how I've been waiting for this moment," Raph grinned looking in the direction of Splinters door.

"I wonder what they did last night," Mikey smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mike," Micco wrinkled her nose.

"I bet they…" Mikey was about to say it.

"No, I bet they just talked," Micco said, "I mean, ya'll were reading their dairies."

"I still can't believe Kat has a picture of Jack Spicer in her dairy," Mikey made a face.

"Mikey, she had a note under it, saying 'This is a freak…he'll always be a freak…let's get together and knock some sense into this freak,' I mean, she made us seem normal compared to that guy," Raph said smugly.

"Then that thing about that dream that they both had…about their wedding day," he smirked, "I hope that happens."

"But enough with the dairies, what do you think that they did last night?" Raph thought.

"I hope nothing…" Mikey began before, Leo and Don excited Splinters room.

"They get here, and are immediately sent back there, and stuff, and then forty five minutes later they're out," Raph smirked, "so what's the punishment."

"We already had it," Don said, his face looked red.

"This makes me wonder," Mikey smirked, "what happened last night?"

-Back with the three shoppers-

"No," Kat said, "we aren't going to wait two hours to sing a duet."

"It will be fun," Krystal grinned, "and it's been six months since we last sang together."

"Well, okay," Kat sighed, "under one condition."

"And that will be?" Krystal grinned.

"Pick a song we both know," Kat grinned.

"Oh, yeah…did you know this was a contest…and the prize is…one hundred fifty thousand dollars," Krystal smirked, "come on...we would just be singing for a prize."

"Okay, you know what, I really don't want to know anymore of the stuff that you know and I don't know," Kat sighed, "we better be good."

-One hour and forty five minutes later-

Krystal was rocking back and forth; taking deep calming breathes…Kat just kept on looking at the words, doing the same thing.

"We can do this," Krystal breathed, "we can do this."

They had no idea that April had called the guys the moment she found out that they sighed up for the contest.

"Okay, something's up," Micco said, "or my name isn't 'Lilly the Cheerleader' and thank heavens its not."

Kat was still looking at the music, smiling, "Thank you for choosing this song."

"No prob," Krystal grinned, "I mean this is our favorite song."

"Yeah," Kat giggled, "I just hope we don't attract anybody."

"Nah, we would just turn them down," Krystal grinned.

"Ladies, your up in four minutes," a man said, "so better get ready to get on stage."

"April, why are we here again?" Leo asked, wincing at the sound of a girl singing, way, way, WAY off key to the song 'Play With Fire.' "You'll see," she smirked.

"Uhh…Thank you Chelsea…NOW, put your hands together for some new comers," the announcer guy began, "KAT AND KRYSTAL!" April laughed at the guys shocked faces, and Micco had her eyes open in wonder.

Minutes later, Kat and Krystal were on stage with mikes, smiling shyly…well, they felt like idiots. Krystal was wearing her light blue shirt that said 'Honor', her royal blue mini skirt, and the royal blue sandals. Kat was wearing basically the same thing, but her light purple shirt said 'Yin and Yang,' and everything that was royal blue was a royal purple. Spencer followed them, for an odd reason, but they had no idea why.

**Krystal:** _Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

"Dang, I wish I knew they were that good," Mikey gaped, "hey lets get money off of this?" That earned him a whack in the head from Raph, and two glares from Leo and Don.

"I didn't know that Spencer could dance," Micco said pointing at the dancing kitten._  
_  
**Kat:** _Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain._

The two girls reached their comfort zone, and their shy smiles were replaced by proud confident ones, and then they starting moving around a bit.

Girls cooed about Spencer, saying how cute he was._  
_  
**Both:** _Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, _

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

"Hey, Leo," Micco waved her hand in front of his face, "don't you think that they're great?" _  
_  
**Krystal:** _Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

**Both:** _Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, _

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

A guy standing next to Don wolf whistled.

"Don't you think those two are hot?" the guy suddenly asked. Don darkened a bit out of jealousy, but he chose to ignore the guy standing next to him._  
_  
**Kat:** _It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again._

**Krystal:** _Can You feel it?_

April couldn't fight the urge, "SING IT LOUD!" She got some strange looks from strangers around her, but she just stuck her tongue at them.

"I can't believe they can sing and dance like that," Leo finally said, a dreamy expression on his face as Krystal danced._  
_  
**Both:** _Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.  
_  
**Kat:** _Don't let nobody tell you,_

**Krystal:** _Don't let nobody tell you,_

**Both:** _Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Give into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try. _

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The audience became disappointed that the song was over, but they all started to cry for more.

"I guess we know who our winners are," the announcer grinned, "let's here it once more for…KAT AND KRYSTAL, OUR WINNERS!"

"This was some contest?" Raph asked.

"They were totally amazing," Micco laughed, "Aly and AJ are awesome!"

"You got that right," Don said, lightening up a bit.

Krystal and Kat walked back stage to be surrounded by a swarm of fans, most of them guys asking them out…but they turned them down…but they wanted out.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" this really hyper girl with dyed platinum blonde hair, squealed jumping up and down.

"Uhh…sure," the two said nervously…not used to huge crowds surrounding and paying attention to them, and ONLY them. Kat and Krystal looked at some guy (the same guy that was standing next to Don) he grabbed their right hands and looked at them with starry eyes.

"MARRY ME?" he begged, causing them to pull their hands from his clammy grip, they frowned.

"No," the two said simultaneously.

"BUT I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! DON'T LEAVE ME IN…" the two ignored him, and just signed autographs. Spencer was signing his own autographs, with a pair of kitty sunglasses on his face, making him look cool and cute at the same time.

Don and Leo rushed back stage, and saw Kat and Krystal signing autographs, and guys drooling over them. They heard a no escape their lips when some guy asked them out…they even heard the guy who asked them to marry him.

"Dang, I thought they were good," Raph said with a smirk, "I had no idea their fans would be so damn demanding." Mikey, Micco, and April nodded in agreement…but Leo and Don were pushing through the crowd just to get to them, before some guy gets impatient with the word 'no.'

Krystal felt someone grab her wrist, she looked and saw it was Leo in his disguise; he gave her a gentle smile.

"We're busting you out of here," he whispered.

"Thank Gosh," she sighed. She noticed that Kat hand grabbed Spencer and was being pulled through the crowd by Don. A lot of people protested, heck some two guys grabbed their other arm, and tried to pull then back…but they weren't a match for Don and Leo…who literally knocked them out.

Kat and Krystal had hearts in their eyes the entire time being dragged through the crowd…well; they were still like that when they were out of the crowd. Spencer meowed and knocked the sunglasses off his face and jumped out of Kat's arms…then came the complements.

"I HAD NO IDEA YOU TWO COULD DO THAT!" the two girls grinned.

"Yeah, you sang like angels," Leo said, still holding on to Krystal's arm, which she didn't object to.

"Plus, two sang something…that was actually good," Don found himself blushing as Kat rocked back and forth looking at the ground shyly, a full blush on her cheeks.

"We weren't that good, those other people were just bad," Kat whispered.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" Mikey asked.

"We won it for April," the two grinned, "for her hospitality."

"No, you two won it fair a square," April shook her head.

"No, you HAVE TO take it," Krystal smiled, stressing the 'have to.'

"I'm not going to be able to talk you two out of this, aren't I?" April asked.

"Nope," Kat said.

Then came the hugs of gratitude and praise…and stuff, most came from Don and Leo.

"LET'S GO CELEBRATE!" Mikey declared. The others nodded in agreement and they left.

-In the real world-

Ginger, Kat's dog, went out side into their large back yard…she whined wanting to go back inside the house that seriously needed to be painted.

Suddenly a strange light got her attention, and she walked to a glowing portal…she sniffed and smelled, Kat, Krystal, and Spencer. She got over excited and jumped inside.

-Back to where we were-

So they went to the nearest pizza place…THAT ALLOWED PETS! But Kat seemed kinda down.

"Kat what's wrong?" Krystal asked.

"I need my dog," she sighed.

"NO, I FORGOT, SHE WAS THE COOLEST MOST SWEETEST DOG EVER!" Krystal cried.

"What's with the hormones?" Mikey laughed.

"I want my doggie," Kat pouted. Suddenly a portal opened up.

"WHAT THE CHEESE?" Kat cried.

Don got in front of her, his weapon in hand, Leo did the same with Krystal she cluched on to Spencer with dear life.

A sudden bark made the girls to get excited, "WE KNOW THAT BARK ANYWHERE!"

Ginger, having no idea what happened, fell out of the portal…and Kat, Krystal, and Spencer ran to the dog, and began to shower her with love.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! POKE!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry to leave you guys waiting…Crystal Persian and I kinda lost contact for a while…and now we can talk again! YAY!_**

**_Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TMNT, ALL WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7:**

Krystal and Kat were finishing getting ready for bed.

"You know what," Kat sighed, lying on her bed, Ginger panting at the end of the bed.

"What?" Krystal asked bored.

"Why is Ginger here?" Kat asked, stretching.

"I don't know," Krystal yawned.

"Yeah…but sometimes I wonder…why some guys are just so…" Kat tried to think of the word.

"Idiotic," Krystal blew a hair out of her face, "like that guy that asked us to marry him…and we said 'no,' I mean…we are already in love."

"That's more of the reason why we need to say no," Kat grinned.

"Yeah…I wonder if our dreams will come true," Krystal said.

"Which one the wedding, or the crashing a prom thing?" Kat flipped over.

"The first one," Krystal rolled her eyes, "I mean come on, crashing a prom."

"Yeah…that dream was kinda dumb," Kat giggled, "but maybe we should sleep."

"Uh-huh," Krystal nodded, "turn out the light."

"Okay," Kat stood up, turned out the light, and went back to bed. Ginger went into the walk in closet with Spencer…and the two pets slept there.

Krystal smirked; she felt the two presences at the window. She looked over at Kat, who still sitting up in the dark…was smiling at the wall.

"We know you two are there," they finally said, "and we don't mind if you come in."

**-Flashback-**

"Okay…yeah," Kat blushed, "this is my dog." She hugged her dog.

"And Ginger was her namo," Krystal sang. Kat smiled and hugged her dog. Suddenly the sound of somebody entering the pizzeria, and this caused the group to see two guys.

Okay, picture two of the hottest looking guys that you have ever seen on your high school or college football team…not soccer, but American football.

Well, they were in the crowd at the contest, and recognized Krystal and Kat instantly…and so they walked over there.

"You girls are Krystal and Kat right?" one asked, slowly, trying to make himself sound sexy. It didn't work on those two, since all the lying scumbags that have used that voice on them.

"Yeah," they said flatly.

"Well you two sounded great earlier," the other guy grinned.

"Thanks, I guess," Kat said, blinking, confused.

"Yeah, maybe we could like meet up sometime or something?" the two boys asked. Krystal's face had a look of shock on it…and Kat was about to say no.

"Sorry, they have plans," Leo said taking hold of Krystal's hand, jealousy swelling up inside of him. Don took a hold of Kat's shoulders, and sent the two boys a glare.

"And you are?" one of the guys asked.

"Uhh…" Don said.

"We're their boyfriends," Leo said.

"Prove it," the second guy said, glaring. If it was possible, Kat and Krystal would have been floating on air…but instead, they were in a full on lip lock…that they didn't cause...for once. Kat, who really wasn't ready, was as red as a cherry tomato, but soon began to kiss back, and Krystal, who happened to be ready…was kissing back eagerly. The second they broke the kiss…they were pelted with…

"Ooooo, that is sooo sweet," Mikey laughed.

"Shut up shell for brains, it's not sweet that they're swapping spit with two…OKAY IT'S HALARIOUS!" Raph chuckled.

They earned two death glares from Kat and Krystal and they quieted the second they had gotten them.

The two boys that were there scoffed and walked out.

**-End Flashback-**

"It's okay, we're not mad at you," Kat said scooting under the covers. The two smiled as they watched the two shadows enter the room.

"So…" Krystal began, "why are you two here?"

"Uh…" Leo said.

"Let me guess it has to do all that happened today," Kat sighed.

"Yeah…what were you going to say when those guys asked you out?" Don asked.

"We were going to say no, but what you said made it more believable," Kat grinned, "plus I liked it a lot better." The two girls' eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"So, are they uncomfortable?" Don asked.

"The tattoos?" Krystal asked, "No, it's like they're not there." Kat nodded in agreement.

"They just appeared on your hands last night," Don said, "I mean…we were there."

"Yeah, I could have guessed," Krystal laughed.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"If the portal stayed there, instead of bringing Kat's dog in," Leo began, "you wouldn't have gone back, would you?"

"No," Krystal whispered, "I mean yeah, we would miss our families, but you heard us yesterday…and stuff…we don't ever want to go back…we just can't."

"I mean, yeah…all we had were each other…and I'm going to miss the way…my cousin called me the queen of idiots, but yeah…it would just…" Kat couldn't think, "be like all we ever believed in…was a lie. Plus, this is all we ever wanted." If it wasn't dark, you could have seen the blush on her cheeks.

"Umm…at the restaurant…well…why did you say…you were our boyfriends?" Krystal asked. Kat giggled, Krystal and Kat's eyes sparkled in the darkness…you could see their eyes sparkling.

The two boys sat there stuttering causing the girls to laugh a bit.

"Well, did you two at least get permission to come here?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Don said.

"Well, good," Kat yawned, "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too," Krystal yawned; "night."

**-With the Shredder-**

"How could I get the spell wrong?" he paced.

"You did it wrong and right," he looked at the book.

"I wish I knew you could speak before this all happened," he glared at the book.

"Well, you know what," the book began to float, flipping a few pages to show a woman's face, "I wish that a warlock didn't drop me in a pot…but there is a way to get your warriors through those girls."

"I'm listening," the Shredder had a smirk in his eyes.

"Kill them, and bring them to me," she said, "I'll give you a spell to give them evil hearts."

He bursted in evil laughter.

**-Back with Kat and Krystal/next morning-**

Krystal groaned, feeling Spencer nip her nose to get her up.

"Not now," she muttered, "I'm having a really good dream."

Ginger just jumped on Kat's bed, and scared her half to death.

"Ginger," she scolded.

"I guess they want to go out," Krystal yawned.

"Yeah," Kat sat up, and got out of bed. She laughed seeing Don in the same position at her desk, using a book as a pillow.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"Books don't make good pillows," Kat said grabbing some clothes, and slipping into the walk in closet place, and slipped off her pajamas, and then putting on her clothes. Krystal did the same when Kat walked out.

"Okay, what should the note say?" Kat asked.

"We took Spencer and Ginger out, we'll be back in half an hour…don't freak, Love Kat and Krystal," Krystal suggested.

"I'll just put that," Kat said, the pen going forty miles a second.

"Good," Krystal smiled and gave Leo a quick kiss on the head…because, she loves Leo…and he won't admit that he loves her. Kat set the note next to Don and gave him a peck on the head…just for the same reason's Krystal did.

The two girls walked out, grinning, their pets following them.

"You know what," Krystal said, "I have this really odd feeling that something is going to happen." They had been out for maybe fifteen minutes.

"Bad or good?" Kat asked.

"Bad…" Krystal said, stopping, looking around.

"Maybe it's just your imagination," Kat shrugged patting Ginger on the head.

"Well," the two entered the park, "maybe it is."

"Krystal, if you feel that strongly about this, then I'll be here for you," Kat sat on the bench, a slight smile on her lips, "I mean come on…we're stuck with each other for life."

"Yeah," Krystal laughed, sitting next to Kat.

"Which guy in school would you miss the most?" Krystal asked.

"Anthony and his random funny moments," Kat laughed, "remember him with the balloons!"

"On cross dress day?" Krystal asked.

"Of coarse, he did make a pretty good girl," Kat grinned, "so did most of the guys at school!"

"So, a lot of girls who didn't participate, asked Beth out," Krystal said, "She made one hot guy."

"Yeah…but that was before…when we were friends with her," Kat said, "She did make a better guy than a girl."

"Yeah…you're right," Krystal giggled.

"Hello ladies," the two looked up and gaped, it was the Shredder, "it would be kind of you if you came with me quietly."

"Why with the sudden interest in us?" Kat asked, nervously.

"Say your prayers," he cackled, charging at them. Krystal's eyes began to glow royal blue…and she blew a line of fire at him, which he dodged.

"You little witch," he hissed. Kat eyes began to glow a royal purple, as he charged them again…and she blew ice at his legs, and he was frozen to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Krystal grabbed a hold of a stunned Kat, and began to drag her out of Central Park. Spencer jumped on Ginger, as she followed the two girls sprint out of the park.

"Kat snap out of it," Krystal hit her in the back of the head, causing Kat to blink.

"Did we just do that?" Kat said. Krystal reached into Kat's cell phone holder and pulled out her cell phone…and began to dial April's number.

"Please pick up, please pick up," Krystal whispered.

"_Hello,"_ April yawned into the phone.

"Yeah…we're in need for some heroes," Krystal laughed nervously, "and we need them now!"

"_What's wrong?" _April asked, fully awake.

"Um…we're being chased," Krystal said, "by the Shredder…SO WAKE THE BOYS UP THIS SECOND!"

"_Where are you?" _April asked.

"We don't know, we're kind of running," Krystal said, "and Kat, is hyperventilating." She didn't realize she was hyperventilating as well. The sound of April shouting for the two turtle boys to wake up…and explaining the situation, caused her to hold her breathe…what was going to happen to them…

"_They're on their way…just keep moving,"_ April said on the end.

"Okay, thanks," Krystal sighed, "okay…bye."

"_Just be careful,"_ April pleaded on the other end.

Krystal hung up, and took a hold of Kat's arm when they took a sharp turn, but that took Kat by surprise and she tripped.

"Kat, get up," Krystal gasped, pulling her friend up.

"I can't run anymore," Kat said, "my knee, it is acting up."

"Shit," Krystal muttered, "Kat…you have to run." Krystal took a hold of her friend's hand, and tried to pull her up.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, causing the two girls and their pets to go backwards…how the explosion happened, they didn't know…all they did know…was that the Shredder was standing in front of them.

"Once you two are dead," he hissed, "I will cause you to be reborn with the evil hearts that you should have been born with."

"What do you mean?" Kat trembled.

He just glared at the two, "Say goodnight."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" this seems very familiar, don't it. This time the Shredder didn't hesitate, and he charged…

The sound of two battle cries, and then the sound of fighting caused Kat and Krystal stop screaming and open their eyes, they saw Leo and Don, their backs turned to them, the two watched in awe as they fought…just to protect them.

Minutes later…just like before…the Shredder vowed, "I WILL KILL THEM; IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Kat and Krystal stood up; wobbling…they winced in pain when their tattoos started glowing. Then the world around them began to fade to black.

"KRYSTAL, KAT!" that was the last thing they heard, before being held in the open arms of their heroes.

**-At the lair-**

Leo glanced worriedly down at Krystal, her hand was glowing as bright as ever…what was going to happen?

"Guys?" Mikey asked, his eyes widened by the look at the girl's hands, they were glowing.

"What the?" Micco rushed from her room…her eyes were wide…she just couldn't believe her eyes.

"Okay?"

"What happened to them?" Mikey asked. Raph was already calling April, and Casey…who he thought now would be the time to meet these two insane girls, but enough about that.

About half an hour later, April and Casey arrived at the lair. Of course Casey was surprised to see the two girls down there.

Krystal was the first of the two to stir, she looked around…everyone's backs were facing her…and she let out a silent sigh, and stared at Leo…not a huge surprise…but hey…she's Krystal the girl who loves Leonardo…and nothing…I mean nothing…will ever change that.

Kat sneezed, causing everyone to turn into the direction of the two…very confused, upset…and hungry teens.

"Umm…how long have we been out?" Kat sniffed, and she shivered slightly, "and why is it so cold in here?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Casey shook his head, "Donny fixed the heater."

"I'm sorry, but it's really cold," Kat said, biting her lip, "I didn't mean anything."

"Casey…they almost died twice," April shook her head, "could you just not be you for…FIVE MINUTES?" Casey sat there…suckling.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Shredder said," Krystal gulped, "he said that he wanted to make us evil, by…"

"He wants to do us in," Kat shivered, "but something…" Kat looked at her trembling hands, "happened to us…we don't know how but something happened."

"Did he hurt you?" Don asked, taking hold of Kat's shoulder.

"No," Krystal shook her head, "he came close to, if Kat's knee hadn't given way."

Kat let out a small sigh, and nodded, Krystal was right…if her knee hadn't had given way…they wouldn't have had that close call.

"And, Kat, I'm not blaming you," Krystal hugged her friend, "I worry about you all the time…especially when you were home alone with your insane little sister." Suddenly she had a huge coughing fit.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Kat asked, looking at her friend.

"No, you got to be crazy to say its cold in here," Krystal said, "it's as hot as an oven." She was sitting next to Leo, and his arms wrapped around her, she snuggled into him, as he gave her a slight squeeze.

"Okay, does anybody find that…OWE!" Casey was rubbing his leg where April had kicked it.

"Naw, he can say it," Kat said, smiling slightly, Don's hand still rested on her shoulder making the shivering lessen a bit.

"Why is this all happening?" Krystal asked no one.

"Destiny," the group looked up to see Master Splinter standing a few feet away, a smile on his muzzle, "you are a prophecy that has been reawakened."

"What?" the two girls asked, simultaneously.

"Have you heard of Yin and Yang?" he asked.

"Of course," the two girls said, "but it is a part of Chinese customs, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "but…it affects everything. My master was the only one who knew of the prophecy. Yin and Yang, sisters and goddesses, protected all that was good Yin was the sun goddess, and Yang was the moon goddess, they were sought after by many because of their beauty and talents, and they had power beyond imagination. One day, a powerful Evil set himself upon the land, and tried to destroy the two goddesses with his apprentice Xiaoli who was equal in beauty, and was almost equal in power. He had almost succeeded but the two goddesses gave their forms up during the final blow, releasing their souls, and chanting 'Find the new hosts, give them the powers of day and night, and stay with them forever.' Xiaoli, was turned into a spell book, and vowed to return to bring her master back from the grave. That was when they faded. That was thousands of years ago, and only my master, and I knew of it."

"Okay…so that means…that somehow…" Kat began.

"Yes, Miss Kat, you are sisters," he said, "and are now Yin and Yang."

Spencer jumped on Krystal's lap, happily at that moment, _"Mamma, you're okay!"_

Kat and Krystal looked at each other, and then to Spencer, blinking…thinking 'OMG, WE'VE LOST IT!'

"_Mama…YOU'RE ALIVE!" _Ginger cried from her spot on the ground…the two girls couldn't take it…they fainted. Krystal, still in Leo's arms, just had her head fall back, and Kat was caught gracefully by Don.

"What the?" Mikey asked, "Now they choose to faint."

"Maybe the power of speaking to animals has come to them already," Master Splinter suggested.

"SPEAKING TO ANIMALS!" Micco shouted, causing everyone to cringe.

**-With the Shredder-**

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Shredder looked at the book in fear.

"I-" he began.

"NO…" the floating book flipped a few pages to a spell, "YOU MUST RETURN ME BACK TO MY NORMAL FORM BEFORE MIDNIGHT TONIGHT!"

"Fine, fine," he grouched, "okay…Xiaoli return from these dark pages, be what from throughout the ages, returning the bringer of darkness." He shrunk back when the book began to glow.

"YES!"

Where the book once was, stood a young woman, her long raven hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her stunning ice blue eyes had a deep coldness in them, and her lips were brought to a wicked smile.

"Wow," that was all the Shredder could say.

**-Back in the lair-**

"She has reawakened," Master Splinter said, wide eyed.

"Who has reawakened?" April and Micco asked simultaneously.

"Xiaoli, I'm afraid that…Miss Krystal and Miss Kat are in even more danger," the old rat said, "she will give up nothing until they have been killed."

"THEN LET HER TRY!" the group stared at Leonardo and Donatello, they saw the determination in their faces, holding Kat and Krystal close.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT or the song 'Playing With Fire' by Hilary Duff (we know some people don't like Hilary Duff, but pwease read it) all we own are ourselves and our OCs

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Kat blinked, rubbing her eyes, she realized someone had their arms wrapped around her waist; somebody's breathing tickling the back of her neck. She chose not to struggle, she just laid there blinking in confusion…her dog and Spencer had spoken to them last night…and some nutty lady had entered her dreams. She looked over to where Krystal was sleeping, she smiled seeing her friend sleeping in Leonardo's arms…but whose arms were around her waist, and squeezing it as well.

"I know you're awake." She stayed silent, praying that this wasn't a dream; she chose to snuggle into him.

"Hi," was all she could whisper.

"It's four in the morning," he said.

"Don, does it look like I know the time," she said in a harsh whisper, she suddenly blushed.

"No, but you really should sleep," he whispered tickling her neck even more.

"Okay," she giggled slightly, closing her eyes.

"You better be here when I wake up," he whispered, he smiled as she nodded.

"As long as you're here when I wake up," she sighed, breathing in his scent. Soon enough she was lulled to sleep.

Minutes later, Krystal was awake in the dark, but this time, trying to role over. She knew it was Leo who was holding her, tightly in his grip…so she wouldn't break free and run off.

"Hey Leo," she whispered.

"Mmm, sleep," he muttered.

"May I role over?" she whispered.

"No," he whispered, nuzzling the back of her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Pwease," she made herself sound like a little kid.

"No," he whispered.

"Awe, come on, PWEASE!" she whined.

"Fine," he said, releasing his grip on her waist, allowing her to turn to face him.

"Thank you," she whispered, before he could even reply, she pulled him into a lip lock, when they broke apart he had a blank expression on his face, as he took a hold of her waist again.

"Leo?" she whispered, worriedly.

"You should really do that more often," he smirked, pulling her into a more passionate lip lock.

"Get a room you two," Kat groaned, "and keep it down." Krystal waved her hand in that direction, telling Kat to shut the hell up.

"Fine," she yawned, "be that way."

-In the Real world-

Sarah tapped her fingers on the table irritated by the book in front of her.

"WHAT THE CHEESE WHEELS DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'LL NEVER COME BACK?" she finally shouted.

_"They just won't, they will choose their own path,"_ the book floated.

"Their own stinkin' path my ass," Michael growled, "they will come home…James won't stop calling, he is worried sick about Kat."

_"Ah, I see the blonde boy still secretly loves her,"_ the book tisked, _"oh what a shame on him." _

"Who can't see that he secretly loves her?" Sarah sighed. Suddenly there was a huge banging on the door, and Michael stood up and sighed, opening the door.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" they blinked as the brunette boy entered the room.

"You must be Anthony," Sarah sighed.

"Where is Krystal?" he demanded.

"WE HAVE NO IDEA; THIS STUPID BOOK IS REFUSING TO TELL US!" Michael shouted.

_"Hmm…this is quiet interesting,"_ the book mused.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Anthony fell on his butt seeing the floating book, "Look they've been missing for three weeks, where the heck are they?"

-Back where we were-

"Hey Leo," Krystal whispered.

"Yeah," he looked at her.

"How did we get to sleep, I remember fainting last night," Krystal blinked, looking at him.

"Um…you kinda freaked when…" Leo began.

"When Ginger and Spencer spoke to us?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he said, suddenly a pillow whapped him on the head.

"Shut up," Kat whispered harshly, standing up, a startled Don trying to calm her down.

"I forgot Kat, sorry," Krystal whispered, "You don't like to be woken up when you don't wanna wake up."

"That made no sense at all," Kat said, "I was having a really good dream."

"Fine, just go to sleep," Krystal grouched.

"Fine," Kat yawned, "I'm too sleepy to argue, or be random."

"Dang, I like it when you're random," Krystal frowned.

"You know what, let's not talk about my random moments," Kat frowned, "they're only funny to you and James."

"Yeah, James was…okay…a little too…"

"Smart moron like," Kat yawned, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Tell Momo I said hi," Krystal yawned.

"Kay, I'll tell him you said hi," Kat yawned, "Don I'll sleep on the floor, kay."

"No," he frowned.

"But couches are evil, they steal from you when you least expect it," Kat whined.

"It's true, or that only her couch does that," Krystal said, "just make her sleep on the couch."

"Fine," Kat pouted, "wait a second." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a picture, "I still got it."

"Got what?" Don asked.

"A picture," Kat said, "of a guy dressed like a girl."

"No way…you still have that?" Krystal laughed.

"Duh," Kat yawned.

"If you two are done talking then you should sleep," Don said, literally dragging Kat to the other couch.

"Fun sucker," Kat pouted fully awake now.

"Ha, very funny," Don yawned.

"Yes, it is…" she grinned.

"Go to sleep," Don had to push Kat on the couch in order for her to lie down.

"Okay, night mommy," Kat giggled. Don didn't protest to that, he just touched her forehead the moment her eyes closed.

"Do I have to sleep too?" Krystal asked cutely.

"Yes," Leo said, "now sleep."

"Fine," she pouted.

-Thirty minutes later-

Krystal made her way out of Leo's grip without waking him…how, ask her. Kat on the other hand, just escaped Don's grip when she rolled off the couch, landing in a soft thud.

"You really gotta stop doing that," Krystal whispered.

"No, you really gotta stop noticing that I fall on my butt most of the time," Kat stuck out her tongue.

"Now, don't go there," Krystal waggled her finger. Kat just sighed and stood up blinking.

"Why were they sleeping with us?" Kat asked.

"Don't know, but it sure felt good," Krystal smirked.

"Hmmm, yeah it did," Kat nodded.

_"Mommy,"_ the two girls turned to see their pets standing there, wide awake, _"are you better?"_

"Okay, so we can talk to animals…cool," they two girls whispered.

"…" Kat was about to say something, really, really stupid, but Krystal covered her mouth and pointed at the two sleeping turtle boys.

Kat nodded making the 'okay' sign. As the girls tiptoed to take the dogs somewhere, a very drowsy Micco walked out of her room, which happened to be next to Mikey's.

"Where are you going?" she yawned, Kat took a hold of her arm and dragged her with them. They were surprised when they bumped into April and Casey.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked.

"Shhh…" Krystal shushed taking him by the collar and pulling him out of the lair.

"Should we leave a note?" Micco yawned.

"Nah," Casey frowned.

"Where are we going?" April asked following.

"We have a few questions," Kat said, "and they need to be answered."

- Central Park-

The five humans sighed as they sat under a shady oak tree, and watched the  
sun rise slowly, while Spencer and Ginger just rolled around on the grass.  
After taking a few moments to take in the beautiful scenery, the  
conversation began.

Kat frowned, "Okay, explain." They were all now looking at the animals, who just stopped rolling on the ground.

_"Okay, you smell nice, that's all I have to say,"_ Ginger wagged her tail.

"But how did you get here?" Krystal asked.

_"A glowing grey light, it was really pretty,"_ the dog nodded.

"Oh, the same light that brought us here huh," Kat grinned.

"But how was Spencer a stole away?" Krystal looked at her cat.

-Flashback-

"Mom, I know, I just going to Kat's for a study session," Krystal said into the phone, as Spencer watched in curiosity.

Krystal grabbed her dairy and put it in her book bag, "Yeah, I know, I'll tell her sis you said hi." She rolled her eyes.

_"Mommy you really shouldn't go alone,"_ the kitten looked at Krystal as she talked on the phone when she wasn't looking; he hopped in, and curled up in her open backpack watching in boredom.

"Mom, why should I call him, he's a know-it-all," Krystal growled, turning to her book bag, and began to close it.

"Fine, I'll call Anthony when I get home after I get back," Krystal sighed, picking up her book bag, and walking out.

-End Flashback-

"WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT COMING?" Krystal slapped her forehead.

_"I'm too cute to deny!" _Spencer purred.

"He's right," Kat grinned.

"Yeah, I know," Krystal grinned.

"Umm…" Casey looked at the two like they were crazy.

"Oh, sorry, we're still not used to the idea of you two, talking to animals," Micco said.

"That's okay, neither do we," Kat said truthfully.

"Well, maybe we should learn more about each other…I mean…if you're staying here forever, right?" April said.

"Okay, where should we start?" Kat bit her lip.

"How about from school and junk," Casey shrugged. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made, because suddenly the girls spilt their guts on what Don and Leo over heard.

"Damn," Casey said, "that was..."

"Ouch," Micco winced.

"I never knew people could just do that for wanting your dreams to come true," April hugged them both, which caused Micco to want to hug too, and Casey, being Casey, just shrugged and joined in…that's when it happened. Kat and Krystal were glowing their colors (royal purple and royal blue) April was glowing a royal red, Micco was glowing a royal pink, and Casey was glowing a royal green.

The moment the hug ended, _"What just happened, Mommy?" _When Spencer asked this April, Casey, and Micco looked over at the animals with shocked faces.

Casey went wide eyed, "WHAT THE!...WE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU?"

"Okay, number one; which one of you two said that; and number two…YOU SOUND LIKE YOU ARE FOUR!" Micco said.

"Heh, I could get used to this," April said.

"NO WAY ITS KAT AND KRYSTAL!" they turned to see one of their many fans standing there, grinning from ear to ear. When their fan shouted this, it  
was only a short time before they heard loud footsteps coming their way!

"OH CHEESE CRACKERS!" Kat and Krystal cried as a hoard of fans started chasing after them, April, Casey, Micco, and Ginger hosting as a ride for Spencer, ran with the girls.

"Crud, crud, crud, crud," Krystal repeated, "How did they find us?"

"Shut your yap and just run," Kat panted.

"Okay, I'm good with that," Krystal grinned. For an odd reason they ended up back at the place where they sung before…at the mall.

"We only need one more duet," the guy that announced them from before sighed as they entered; he brightened when he saw them, "We're having another contest, this time the prize money is ten thousand dollars, so you willing to sing again."

"That'd be cool," Kat said, shrugging.

"Okay, we only have two choices left," he said giving them the list.

"Yuck, I hate that song," Krystal said pointing at Pussy Cat Dollz song 'Stick With You.'

"Hmm, lets sing 'Playing with Fire,' sure not a whole lot of people are a fan of Hilary Duff's but come on," Kat grinned.

"Let's do it," Krystal grinned, "umm, Micco, April, Casey…Do you guys know how to play any instruments?" The three grinned, nodding.

"Woah dude! Do you expect us to go on stage in our pajamas?" As they looked at  
their wrinkled clothes from the day before, and just as this was said, Casey, April, and Micco looked at their clothes.

They nodded in agreement, telling the guy that the two girls were right...

"No problem!" The man says in a cheery voice. Then he clapped his hands twice,  
and before they knew it, seamstresses came out, one for each friend, and  
pushed them into different rooms! Fifteen minutes later... They each  
emerged one at a time...

Micco came out first wearing a hot pink tank top, a thigh high royal pink  
jean skirt and royal pink sandals.

April was next, wearing a blood red tank top, a thigh high royal red jean  
skirt and royal red sandals.

Casey came out wearing a moss green muscle shirt, Royal green jeans that  
goes to his knees and royal green sandals.

Krystal stepped out of the room she was in, wearing a baby blue tank top, a  
thigh high royal blue jean skirt and royal blue sandals.

And last, but not least, Kat stepped out, wearing a violet tank top, a  
thigh high royal purple jean skirt and royal purple sandals.

After they all came out, they said together, "YOU GUYS LOOK GREAT!"

"YOU'RE NEEDED ON STAGE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" and the girls giggled at the complements that Ginger and Spencer were giving them.

-Back at the Lair-

Don panicked, she said she would be there, but she wasn't, and Krystal and  
Micco weren't there either.

"Don, do you know where…" Leo began.

"How should I know, they were here earlier and now…they're gone," Don blinked, "and Kat broke her promise."

"What did she promise?" Leo said standing up.

"That she would be here, so where are they?"

"Did you try April and Casey?" Leo asked.

"You kidding? I tried twice, but their shell cells are off," Don said in a sad voice.

_"_My sons?" the two looked at their sensei, who had just entered the scene.

"Do you have any idea where…" Leo began.

"Let me guess, they went missing," Master Splinters whiskers twitched, "they seemed pretty adventurous, when I met them."

"But how can we find them?" Leo asked, "I mean…they kinda…"

"There is a way to find them," the old rat said, "but it will be something that involves a spell."

"A spell?" the two asked.

"Micco is missing too," Don pointed out.

"Then she must be with them."

"Okay," Leo said.

Splinter pulled out a box; they had never seen it before.

"I have never seen that before, Master Splinter, what is it?" Leo asked.

"And you wonder why I know where you went when you sneak out," Master Splinter chuckled, he pulled at a grey orb, "you wish to know where they are…then say their names and it will show their ware bouts."

"Umm…shows us where Kat and Krystal are?" Leo asked. The orb began to glow, and an image came on the screen, Krystal was talking to Kat, Micco was talking with April, and Casey was scratching Ginger and Spencer behind their ears. _'YOU'RE NEEDED ON STAGE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!'_ When this was heard, the group nodded and began to make their way towards the other part of the screen.

"Okay, I'll wake up Mikey, and you wake up Raph," Don said.

"Wait, why do I have to wake up Raph?" Leo asked.

"Just wake him up," Don sighed entering Mikey's room.

"I WANNA SLEEP!" Mikey cried.

"Mikey, this is an emergency…so wake up!" Don's voice rang.

"Don, I don't care about your girlfriend breaking a nail, I just wanna sleep," Mike's voice whined.

After a long silence, Don finally said, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Leo sighed, shaking his head and entered Raph's room.

"Raph…"

"Shut up Leo," Raph growled, "if it's about your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend," Leo defended.

-Ten minutes later-

"Okay, tell me why we're at a singing contest at…7:35 AM," Raph grouched.

"Don't know," Mikey said, "I just hope I can go back to sleep after this."

"Welcome back to our stage, Kat and Krystal, and their band, April, Casey, and Micco!" a roar of cheering and applause welcomed them as the group walked out on stage. April now was standing at the keyboard, Casey now was situated at the drums, and Micco now was playing guitar. Spencer and Ginger followed the two girls who now held microphones, to the center of the stage.

Kat: _Play with fire..._

"MARRY ME KRYSTAL!?" some insane fan cried out from the crowd. Leo glares in the direction of the guy, making a note to punch him later.

Krystal: _I can't believe it's really you  
been so long  
you look good _

Ginger and Spencer were on stage doing cute little dances on stage, making the girls coo at how cute they were.

_Kat: I hear you're doing really well  
don't ask me  
let me tell you how I been since when you left  
since you left me for dead _

"TELL ME THE DUDE'S NAME AND I'LL BEAT HIM UP!" another random audience member.

_Krystal: finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you  
from my life_

Both: Do you remember all the times you said you'll call me  
cus' I remember all the reasons people warned me  
and now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
but if you think I'd ever get with you again  
than you can just

_Love me, love me, feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
burn to the sky  
higher and higher  
baby, can you play with fire?_

"YOU TWO ARE AWESOME! PLEASE MARRY ME!" a fan called out making Leo and Don glare daggers at the guy three people away.

_Kat: (burn to the sky)_

_Krystal: love me, love me_

_Kat: (burn to the sky)_

_Krystal: if you want me_

Kat: You never know just what'd you got till' it's gone  
you freak out 

_Krystal: but I'm not falling for that game  
boys like you, never change  
you made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enough  
for your love _

_Kat: but it was insecurity that made you run  
it wasn't me_

Krystal: So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston 

_Kat: and I'm too busy with a million things I'm doing  
you can't make up for what you've done  
you still try to be the one_

Both: Love me, love me, feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
burn to the sky  
higher and higher  
baby, can you play with fire?

Krystal: (burn to the sky)

_Kat: love me, love me_

_Krystal: (burn to the sky)_

_Kat: if you want me_

Both: Oh, by the way, by the way  
I found someone  
who gives me space  
keeps me safe  
makes me sane  
found someone to take your place  
I am safe  
in his arms  
and I decided that only he can play with fire

The five all winked at the same time at the audience, making everyone  
SCREAM!

_Love me, love me, feed the flame  
if you want me back again  
burn to the sky  
higher and higher  
baby, can you play with fire?_

Kat: (I can't believe it's really you)

_Krystal: love me, love me _

_Kat: (I hear you're doing really well)  
if you want me_

_Krystal: (finally every tear has dried)_

_Kat: love me, love me_

_Both: (boys like you, boys like you)  
play with fire _

The group took their bows as the audience screamed, "ENCORE, ENCORE, WE WANNA AN ENCORE!" Of course that meant they won, they waved and went backstage.

"I seriously ain't going back there," Raph grouched, "I'm staying here."

"But then you're dreams of becoming a body guard will come true," Mikey laughed.

"We gotta get back there before…" Leo began trying to get back stage.

"The fans…" they were almost crushed by all the fans rushing back stage, good thing they were Ninjas.

-Back Stage-

"WAHOO, I HAD NO IDEA THAT WE WOULD ROCK TOGETHER!" Micco cried, flipping her hair back.

"Yeah…" Casey began.

"OMG, WE WANT YOU'RE AUTOGRAPHS!" majority of the stadium was backstage, surrounding them.

"Wow," he said.

So pretty soon they were signing…millions of autographs, suddenly…

"BACK IT UP!" the crowd looked at Raphael (who was in his disguise) and blinked.

"Why?" a guy asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, NOW MOVE IT!" he growled.

"Okay, Raph, what was that about?" Kat asked.

"I'm your body guard so live with it," he growled.

"Okay," Krystal said, "Wait, if you're here then…"

"Then…that must mean…" Kat said.

They felt a pair of hands on their shoulders.

"You have got some explaining to do."

The two turned to their very irritated faces, "Okay, but not here, kay?"

"Fine," Leo sighed.

_"Did I do good?"_ the two girls looked at Spencer and Ginger.

"You two rocked," Kat grinned.

"Casey…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU PLAYED?" Raph demanded his best friend, trying to push back fans.

_"Is he always this grouchy?"_ Spencer asked Casey.

"Majority of the time, but hey I'm like that too," Casey answered the kitten.

"Umm...Casey, are you talking to the cat?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, so he asked me something that demanded to be answered," Casey said.

Mikey watched as his sister, April, Kat, and Krystal talked to the dog.

"Have I lost it?" he asked himself.

"Don't you remember what Splinter told us last night?" Leo shook his head.

"Nope," Mikey answered.

-Flashback-

"So you're saying that they can give powers to three people that they trust," Casey said skeptically.

"Yes Mr. Jones," Master Splinter nodded.

"So you can like talk to animals as well?" Mikey asked.

"There is no way that they would trust you that much," Raph snorted.

"Hey," Mikey whined.

"But there is a catch," Master Splinter said, "it is after powers are transferred to two others."

"So what you are saying is that…two of us have powers," Don said.

"Yes, but it takes longer for their powers to become known," Master Splinter nodded.

"So it could be me?" Mikey asked.

"No," Master Splinter said, "you will find out soon enough."

-End Flashback-

Minutes later the group was on their way to the pizza place, Kat and Krystal worried about what they were about to explain.

"You know it's too early for pizza," Mikey said.

"No it's not," Raph grouched.

"Okay, maybe you should explain now," Don sighed a bit hurt.

"Okay, you know that dogs have to be taken out," she looked at him, "and I kinda forgot okay."

"That doesn't explain Krystal," Leo looked at her.

"I wanted to go with her," she shrugged, "plus Micco was with us."

Micco was about to say something, when yet again fans started screaming and began to chase them.

"WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THAT FIRST CONTEST!" Kat and Krystal cried, running.

"WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER HELPED THEM WITH THIS ONE!" Micco cried, as she, April, Casey, and Ginger with Spencer on her back ran for the hills.

Raph just watched as they ran.

"This beats anything I have ever seen," he chuckled.

"Okay…maybe we should save them," Don said.

"No way, I wanna see this," Raph laughed.

"Lets just save them," Leo suggested, begging to run after them. Don nodded and followed, but Raph and Mikey.

"HA, THEY DO LOVE THEM!"

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay...this Chapter has kinda a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown...GRAND MASTER DASHI IS TOTALLY AWESOME! _**

**_Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TMNT, OR GRAND MASTER DASHI, BUT WE DO OWN OUR OCS_**

* * *

Chapter 9:

-With Shredder and Xiaoli-

She couldn't help but glare at Shredder as he looked at her with hungry eyes.

"You never told me…"

"That I was like a goddess, well I am, but I was also an apprentice," she frowned.

"But…" he began.

"I'm the goddess that nobody has ever heard about alright," the woman seemed pissed.

"And that is?" he asked.

"I'M THE GODDESS OF DAWN AND DUSK, DOES ANYBODY HEAR ME OUT!?" the woman cried.

"Uh…no," the Shredder shrugged.

"That's why I'm sooo evil, ya got it you twit," she glared, her hands glowing.

"What are you going to do to me?" the shredder whimpered.

"Nothing," she smirked, "but make you wish you never found me…now find them before I roast your good for nothing ass." She froze, her eyes flashing an evil shade of red, a scowl forming on her lips.

"GAH!" she threw a ball of light at the table, causing it to disintegrate.

"What?" the Shredder asked.

"NOW THERE ARE FOUR GODDESSES AND ONE GOD!" she hissed.

-Lets see if the band escaped -

They had finally gotten away from their fans, and now were sitting on April's roof waiting for the guys. Kat was in a daze, nobody knew why, even Krystal, of coarse it was normal to see Kat in a gaze on a daily notice.

"Kat," Krystal poked her, "get out of wherever you are and say something."

"Phwee?" Kat tilted her head.

"Enough with the IM lango," Krystal laughed at her.

"Fine," she sighed.

"So, since you guys are…kinda like have powers know, what are you going to do with them?" Mikey asked. Ironically at that moment, April, Casey, and Micco's right hands began to glow. Just like Krystal and Kat, they got markings on their hands, April had a flame, Micco had a snow flake, and Casey had a lightning bolt.

"Okay?" Kat asked confused, "what just happened?"

"Kat, are you blind?" Krystal asked her.

"No," Kat shook her head.

"Kat, I was being sarcastic," Krystal sighed. They blinked when three bright lights started to appear in front of them, causing them to cover their eyes.

"_Dude, Dashi wasn't kidding this place rocks!"_ a guy who looked like Casey, but Chinese, and was wearing royal green robes said checking out the surroundings.

"_Liang, you idiot, you brought us to them!"_ a woman who looked like April, but also Chinese and in royal red robes, glared at the man.

"_WILL YOU TWO JUST QUIT IT!"_ a girl who looked just like Micco, and like the others looked Chinese and wore royal pink robes.

"_An is right, we shouldn't be fighting,"_ the woman said.

"_Lain, give me a big hug,"_ the guy grinned.

"Excuse me," Kat said.

"_It's Yang!"_ the one known as An rushed to her side, causing her to blink,_ "you're still very pretty."_

"Thanks," Kat said, with a slight smile, "so are you."

"_YIN!"_ Liang rushed to her side, _"you're still that one that catches my eye; oh how I love thee."_

"Um…okay?" Krystal said.

"Who the heck are you?" Casey asked.

"_Sorry for my friends, they are just a bit over excited,"_ Lain explained.

"I can tell," Krystal said, looking weirdly at Liang.

"Okay…one, why are you here, and two…why are you calling them Yin and Yang, we know about the prophecy, but why are you calling them that?" April asked.

"_Because Xiaoli has awakened and we need to stop her,"_ An said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" April asked.

"_You kinda have our abilities,"_ Lain said.

"Okay…we kinda have your powers," Casey said, "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

"_Look, we were close friends with Yin and Yang before…they sacrificed themselves for the cause of good…I mean Grand Master Dashi loved them both so he created the Yin Yang Yo-yo," _An said.

"Grand Master Dashi?" Kat asked.

"_That has nothing to do with Xiaoli though,"_ Liang said.

"Okay, so care to explain…" Krystal began.

"_Why we are here, of course. To warn you of the danger that is soon to come, and to tell you the Miracle that will happen," _Lain said.

"Miracle?" Kat asked.

"_Yes, but first we need to show you what those two villains are up too,"_ An said, _"so I would be ready."_

"_But, maybe we should tell you what she is planning," _Liang said, _"just like many years ago…she is planning on killing you, and bring back her master…but…she wants to give you evil hearts."_

"Why?" Kat asked.

"_To destroy the world,"_ Lain said.

"Wait, Shredder wants to rule the world not destroy it," April said.

"_Well, he doesn't know that, and the idiot freed Xiaoli from the book,"_ Liang said.

"_Yes, and you must be careful,"_ An said, _"and now for the Miracle."_ That's when a yellow light caused everyone to turn.

"_Hey, what's up!"_ the group looked at the ghost.

"GRAND MASTER DASHI FROM XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Kat cried.

"_Yeah, it's me, and Yang,"_ he made a clicking sound, _"you never looked more beautiful in your life."_

"Okay…freaky," Kat said.

"_Yeah I know…Chase…he killed me…I'm not too happy about that,"_ he said.

"Yeah, let's get off the topic of Xiaolin Showdown for a second," Krystal said, "what do you mean by Miracle?"

"_You have each lost someone who you held dear, Kat with her mother, Krystal with her sister, Micco with the boy she fell in love with Koji, April with her friend Jessica, and Casey and his childhood friend Matt,"_ An said, _"and you can bring them back."_

"How?" Micco asked.

"_With the Sands of Time,"_ Dashi said, _"I swiped this when nobody was looking; I think Yin and Yang know what it does."_

"It sends you to any time that you wish," Kat said in a bored tone.

"_But if I use this,"_ he held out a Shen-gong-wu that they haven't seen before, it looked like a glass ball, _"you could prevent someone from dying, but the catch is…they will become the same age as you as soon as they get in this time."_

"HUDDLE!" Micco cried.

"Okay…who's in for this?" she asked.

"I'm in," Kat and Krystal said simultaneously.

"Me too," April said, "Casey?"

He thought hesitantly, blinking, and finally, "Let's do this!"

-With the turtles-

"Some body guard you are, Raph, YOU LOST THE ENTIRE BAND!" Mikey cried.

"Mike, you better start running," Raph growled.

"Eeep," Mikey began to run.

"Of course," Don snapped, causing Raph to stop and Mikey to hide behind Leo.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"The thing Master Splinter showed us," Don grinned, "I have it with me."

"So it's in your bag of tricks," Mikey grinned.

"Okay, let's use it," Leo said.

"Okay, show us Krystal, Kat, Micco, Casey, and April," Don said.

"Just like that?" Mikey asked.

The orb glowed, and then showed them with…

"ARE THOSE GHOSTS!" Mikey eeped.

'_Okay, can I ask this, What is a Shen-gong-wu?"_ April asked, _"and what's with the way you talk.'_

'_**I'm a ladies man, and a Shen-gong-wu is (static)'** one of the ghosts said._

'_I knew that,' Krystal snapped, 'but why did you swipe it…and I wanna see Dojo!'_

'_Me too,' Kat said._

'_**Do you wanna do this or not?'** another ghost asked._

'_Of coarse we do, Liang,' Krystal glared at him, 'more than anything.'_

'_**Dang, you are defiantly Yin,'** the other ghost said, **'to bad your heart has been claimed by someone who isn't me…oh whoa is me.'** Krystal rolled her eyes blushing slightly._

Leo glared at the orb as the guy said it, "I think they're in trouble."

'_Okay, so what do we do?' Micco asked._

'_**Lay down,'** a female ghost said._

'_Okay,' they laid down._

'_**Close your eyes,'** the other female ghost said. They complied, and then one of the ghosts started to pour a dark green substance on them (looks like the ooze, but a darker shade of green)_

"What is that stuff?" Mikey gagged.

'_Why does it smell like candy?' Krystal asked._

'_It tastes like candy,' Casey said, 'what is this stuff?'_

'_**If I told you then the (static) wouldn't work,'** the ghost that flirted with Krystal said._

'_Oh,' Casey said._

"Guys, we gotta help them," Don said.

"Why…because you lo-" Mikey yelped when Raph elbowed him.

'_**Bring back the past, to make a new future, allow light to destroy the darkness!'** An chanted._

By that time, they were sprinting with the orb in their possession, and when they arrived to see the ooze not on them anymore.

"Nothing…happened," Casey said.

"_Dude, don't jinx it,"_ Liang shook his head, _"this stuff takes time."_

Leo was about to call out Krystal's name, just to see glowing orbs exit their chests.

"_SANDS OF TIME!"_ Grand Master Dashi shouted, _"ORB OF MIRACLES!"_

Just as the orbs went through the portal, Krystal took the last bit of strength she had to say, "We'll be back."

They stopped breathing, all five of them.

"OH NO! THEY'RE DEAD!" Mikey panicked. He looked back to see if Leo and Don were standing behind him still, but they weren't there, they rushed to Kat and Krystal's sides, trying to shake them awake.

"_They're okay,"_ Dashi said.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Raph growled at him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIENDS?"

"_Um…Raph,"_ a screen appeared in front of the red banded turtle, _"I said we'll be back."_

He looked at the almost transparent bodies of Krystal, Kat, Micco, April, and Casey they were all staring at him.

"_Grand Master Dashi, Lain, An, and Liang will explain everything,"_ Kat smiled, _"we will be back don't worry this will be temporary."_

"Oh, so you aren't dead?" Mikey asked, confused.

"_Well, we kinda are, right this second,"_ Micco said. Suddenly the screen showed the settings, and Mikey said.

"That's where Koji was hit by that truck!"

-With the other's-

"_So that's Koji, he's kinda cute,"_ Kat grinned, _"I approve."_

"_So, Leo, Raph, Don, Micco, and Mike look cute, too,"_ Krystal cooed.

Koji was about eight, he had sleek black hair and the most dazzling blue eyes that girls dream about them.

That's when the truck came. Leo, Raph, Don, and Mike hid, but Micco and Koji were still playing, and that's when the truck nearly hit Micco, Koji was pushing her out of the way, when Micco's spirit touched him, and in a swirl of colors time stopped and Koji disappeared.

Micco began to panic, until Dashi's voice rang, **_'He's fine, you will see him when you return now go save Jessica.'_** The group nodded as another portal appeared.

It was after April's friend was diagnosed with Leukemia and April stayed by her side.

"Jessica, you're going to be okay," April whimpered.

"I know I'm not, they can't find anybody with the same blood type as me for a bone marrow transplant," the girl gave her friend a week smile.

At that moment April's spirit touched Jessica's shoulder, and time froze, and she disappeared as well.

'**_Next stop, to save Matt,'_** An's voice rang as they entered the portal.

It was the time that Casey's father's shop was burned down, his best friend Matt was trapped in the building.

"_CASEY YOU IDIOT!"_ April cried as he went straight into the building. Kat and Krystal exchanged glances and followed.

-Back with the Turtles-

Leo and Don literally went nuts when they saw the two follow Casey into the building.

"_They are spirits, they'll be fine," _Dashi said, _"I mean…I used to know Yin and Yang way before my murder."_

Don turned to Dashi and gave him a slight glare.

"_Oh, and Yang and I were best friends…and only friends…even though she knew my feelings for her, she was the one who created the Crystal Glasses and saw their future,"_ Dashi sighed, _"I mean she even saw her recreations true love."_ Don blinked a couple of times.

"_And at times, I wish Yin was mine,"_ Liang made a sigh, _"but Yang saw her true love as well…oh how she created the Mantis Flip coin, her hair in a…"_ He cut off when Leo was glaring Daggers at him.

"_What did I say?"_

-In the Past-

"SOMEBODY HELP!" the sound of banging was heard.

"_Matt…"_ Casey muttered going towards the sound of the banging.

"_Casey wait up,"_ Krystal and Kat said, following. April and Micco looked at each other and then followed.

When they reached the room, the ceiling was about to collapse, but Casey did just as April and Micco did, and rescued his friend.

'**_Now, back to the past, into another world,'_** Lain's voice rang. Kat and Krystal looked at each other and nodded.

-With the guys-

"Are those two them?" Mikey asked, pointing at the screen. They all looked at the screen seeing the slightly younger versions of Kat and Krystal, and the two other people with them.

"**_I can't believe Sarah would skip a day like this,"_** the younger Kat sighed, **_"shopping with friends, and bright sunshine."_**

The spirits of the two girls looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Damn! The brown haired chick is HOT!" Raph pointed at, unknown to him, Krystal's sister. Mikey looked at Kat's mom in confusion.

That's when the guy that tried to rob them decided to make the scene, **_"NO BODY MOVE!"_** the girls froze. **"_NOW GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND MAYBE I'LL SPARE YOU!"_**

The girls handed him the money, making Kat and Krystal feel worse.

"_We have to get this over with..."_ Kat's eyes widened when he aimed the gun at Krystal.

Leo went ballistic while watching; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Everything practically in slow motion as Val got in front of Krystal as the gun was shot; Krystal touched her sister's shoulder just in time to have her disappear. But the younger Krystal began to panic when she saw her sister disappear, and soon after, Kat's mom made her way to block the bullets, as the younger Kat pulled the younger Krystal back to the mall to get help. Kat's took a hold of her mother's shoulder before the bullets penetrated her.

"_So, did we do good?"_ Micco asked.

"_Okay, it's time for you guys to return,"_ Dashi said, opening a portal, and the five entered, and exited out to where the god, Grand Masta Dashi, the two goddesses, and the guys waited in panic. The five orbs of light entered the group's chests, and they woke up.

Kat sat up, blinking, "So that's what it's like to be dead." She suddenly was hugged by a very, very worried Donatello. The same was with Krystal and Leo, except she didn't have the corny line.

"_Great job you guys, your loved ones should be here any second,"_ Dashi said. Seconds later, a portal opened, and an older Koji fell out, his raven locks now reached his shoulders, and he was wearing a blue shirt that matched his eyes, pants that were as black as his hair, and black and blue running shoes.

"Koji? KOJI!" a very excited Micco stood up and ran to her friend, flinging herself into his arms when he stood up.

"Micco? Is that…wow," he blinked, he had been dead, but what just happened. That's when a blonde haired man, his hair was messy, his grey eyes scanned the area. His dark red muscle shirt moved with his heavy breathing, he couldn't believe it…he was alive.

Jessica jumped out, her waist length light brown hair in her green eyes, her pink halter top, and white mini skirt showed her curves, and her white sandals showed her tiny feet.

"NO WAY, MATT!"

"Jessica, OMG JESSICA!" April and Casey ran to their friends.

Kat and Krystal held their breathe hoping that their loved ones would be brought back. They almost lost hope, until the dark red portal made them appear.

Krystal blinked, "VAL! VAL YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE REALLY, BACK!" She got herself out of Leo's grip, and sprinted towards her sister.

"KRYSTAL!" Val grinned, her dyed brown hair reached her shoulders, and her light green eyes shined with tears as she hugged her sister. Her red shirt was being soaked with her sisters tears of joy. Leo couldn't help but smile seeing Krystal so happy, and Raph…Lain made a bucket appear because he was drooling over Val.

"Kat?" Kat looked at her, now looking like a teenager mother.

"Looks like you have to go through puberty again mom," Kat said, breaking from Don's grip, and walking toward her mother.

"Call me Kay," the teenaged girl had short brunette hair that reached her chin, her dark brown eyes showed pure joy, and she was wearing a green tube top, and a pair of worn jeans.

"KAY!" Kat cried, hugging the person she used to look up to, that was know slightly older than she was.

"I missed you," she gave Kat a squeeze.

Mikey was looking over the teenage version of Kat's mom…he was drooling even worse than Raph.

"_Our time is wearing thin, but An and I will return,"_ Lain said, _"so we must take our leave, right Dashi, and Liang?"_

"_So long fair maidens of day and night,"_ Liang and Dashi said, Liang took a hold of Krystal's hand, and Dashi took a hold of Kat's, they were just about to kiss their hands, when the sudden threat of two certain Ninja's and very over protective sister/mother.

"Don't you dare, ghosties," Val growled, "or you will fade from the after life."

"So stay away," Kay glared.

"_Okay…well, bye,"_ Liang waved sadly.

"_Oh, well, at least we can dream of it,"_ Dashi said, fading.

"_YEAH!"_ Liang also faded.

"_They are such…GRRR!" _An faded, shaking her fist after the other two.

"_Good luck,"_ Lain winked at Leo and Don, before fully fading.

That's when Spencer and Ginger seized the opportunity to jump Kay and Val, showering them with nothing but love.

-In the real world-

"AHHH!" Sarah was in the grave yard screaming, "VAL AND MOM'S BODIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sarah?" Michael watched as she ran around in circles.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Sarah shrieked, "AND I'M GOING TO BE THE FIRST! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

"What the…OMG!" Michael cried.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Sarah sobbed.

"What makes you think that you are going to die?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, but it's fun," she said, and then started running around screaming again.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, or DHT's _Listen to Your Heart_, Within Temptation's _Ice Queen_, the song_ Mr. Wonderful_, or Maroon 5's _Harder to Breathe_, all we own are ourselves and the OCs...nothing else

Note to Readers: **_SPORKS ARE AWESOME!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Raph cleared his throat, "So…we gonna get introductions or what?"

"Wow," Jessica said, looking him over, "I'm Jessica, April's friend."

"Matt," the guy waved lazily.

"This is my sister Val," Krystal and her sister had their arms draped over each other's shoulders.

"And this is…Kay…my mom, as a teenager," Kat said.

"Hey," she grinned, sending Mikey a wink.

"Raph…I always wanted to say this to you," Val said. He stared at her.

"WHY CAN'T RAIMUNDO PEDROSA BE A COOL JERK LIKE YOU!" she cried, launching herself at him.

His nose started bleeding, making her look at him…her eyes widened a bit.

"Did I squeeze too hard?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said, covering his snout.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'M FINE!" he snapped.

"You don't have to be a grouch about it," she crossed her arms. Krystal and Kat bursted out in laughter, Mikey was oblivious to the entire event because he was so busy flirting with Kay, and she was flirting back.

Kat was bright red from the laughter, and was calming down, Krystal still laughing poked her, making her burst into laughter once again.

"KAT YOU HAVE TO BREATHE!" Val took a hold of the blonde's shoulders, and began to shake her. This made Kat worse.

"Kat…seriously, stop," Krystal giggled, "Remember what happened last time you laughed this hard."

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Val said, now not shaking Kat anymore, figuring out that it made it worse. Kat calmed her face still red, smile on her face.

"Thanks," she giggled, "I would have died if you hadn't stopped me."

"No, you would have passed out, like the last time," Krystal patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh…I don't ever remember laughing that hard," Kat blinked.

"Oh, wait…you never did laugh that hard," Val said, "that was Sarah, your sister that's in love with Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Dang…I feel dumb," Krystal said.

"You're not dumb," Kat waved her hand in front of her face, she was a little light headed from the lack of air.

"Kat…breathe," Krystal said, "I SAID BREATHE DANG NABBIT!"

"Dang nabbit?" Kat asked.

"I remember hearing in some western movie or something like that…oh, well," Krystal shrugged.

"Kat…are you breathing?" Val asked.

"Yes…IT'S NATURAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kat shouted.

"Yeah, I know, but you know that sometimes you live up to the reputation of Dumb Blondes," Val said.

"I'm dirty blonde, my hair is practically brunette," Kat said proudly.

"Sure you are," Val grinned.

Leo and Don were happy for Kat and Krystal, the times they smiled at them, they looked happy, except in their eyes…the pain was visible.

"Hey, Val, Kay, can we go kinda talk in private?" Krystal asked, taking a hold of her sister's arm.

"Um…okay," Kay said, grabbing Kat's arm as they were taken into another part of the roof.

"Leo you don't think?" Don asked, worried.

"I don't know," Leo said, "but we can find out."

"Ooo, spy stuff, I'm in!" Mikey grinned.

Raph rolled his eyes, "I'll talk to Koji, this might be about something completely different."

"Yeah…" Koji said, "Besides, he and I need to catch up with old times."

"What about me?" Micco asked.

"Us too," he hugged the girl, making her blush.

Using their super cool stealth, the trio of turtles hid in the shadows of where the four girls were talking.

"We saw how people treated you," Kay began, "when we were in heaven, we don't want you two to suffer again for going back…so if you two are staying…so am I." The three looked at Val with pleading eyes.

"Same here," Val cracked a big grin, "I mean somebody has to watch over you two, I mean…besides your boyfriends."

Mikey, being pulled into the moment, "HOW BEAUTIFUL!"

"Mikey," Don sighed, hand on his face, and he was shaking his head.

"You were ease dropping?" Kat asked.

"Uh…Leo and Don made me do it!" Mikey declared.

"No, you did it on your own will," Leo said in between clenched teeth. Spencer snickered while watching this.

"Spencer, that's not nice," Krystal said.

"_They're funny!"_ Ginger said. Kat and Krystal sighed and shook their heads.

"What about school?" Kay suddenly asked, still not used to not being a mom.

"No, the torture chamber," Val cried.

"Well, we do need…" Kat began.

"Kay…I think…" Krystal thought, "You have a good idea."

"What?" Val, Leo, Don, and Mikey asked.

"If we go to school, the Shredder would be arrested for trying to hurt us," Kat and Krystal explained.

"Maybe we should you enroll you in the high school Micco will eventually go to," Don suggested, "Dyer High."

"Dyer High?" Kat asked.

"Yup," he said.

"So she goes to Dyer Jr. High?" Krystal asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Dyer High…weird name," Val said.

"Yeah…it is weird," Mikey said, "but hey, I heard everybody there…oh never mind."

**-Next Day-**

"I don't wanna go to school again!" Kay muttered rolling off the couch in April's living room.

"Tough noogies," Kat said, "you're going to school because you're fifteen again…so wake up!" That earned her a punch.

"KAY!" she cried, covering her nose.

"Fine, I'm up," she sat up, and stretched forward.

"Hey...OMG! Kat…you're…platinum blonde," Krystal looked at her friend.

"What?" Kat asked, touching her hair.

"Kat…I think your genes have changed, which means one thing…you're not her daughter anymore," Val said.

"Holy cheese dip," Kat fainted.

"THEY'RE SISTERS NOW!" Krystal cried.

"Yeah…weird," Val said, "Now all we need to do is wake her up."

"I know," Kay said, "Kat…if you don't wake up…"

"THAT NEVER WORKS!" Krystal cried.

"What the?" the group turned to see April, Jessica, Don, and Leo standing there.

"She fainted," Kay said, "she's now my sister."

"Shut up, we need to wake her up!" Val cried, kneeling over her, "hey does anybody have anything smelly?"

"Try…this," Krystal grabbed the toilet plunger.

"EWE! But hey, it will work," Val said, sticking the rubber end in Kat's face.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?" Kat's eyes snapped opened.

"Hey sis," Kay grinned.

"Okay, now my mother's my sister," Kat said, "and why is the toilet plunger in my face?"

"Oops, sorry," Val said.

"Wait…she was your mom?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Kat said, "but apparently for reason's unknown to me…she's my sister."

"You four are registering for school today, so you better get dressed, and then we're going shopping for Kay and Val," April said, "so you better get ready."

"Hold on," Val said, "Why are you two here?"

Leo and Don looked at them and stuttered, making a grin form on Val's face.

"Well, guys, let them get ready, and we get to talk to you," Jessica grinned, a knowing grin.

**-Ten Minutes later-**

"Okay…why won't you just tell them?" Jessica said, "I mean…it's obvious that they..."

"But what if they are just…" Leo interrupted her.

"No, they wouldn't do that…I think they mean what they say, and are just waiting to see about how you feel about them," April said, "you just gotta follow your heart."

"But what if…" Don said.

"There are no what ifs in the path you are going down," Jessica shook her head, "just listen to that thing beating inside your chests, and it will help you."

Val entered the room, and sat down.

"What's taking them so long?" April asked.

"Oh, Kat's in the bathroom," Val said, "and the others are still getting ready."

Kat entered the room out of breathe, and she sent Don a big smile, and sat down on the couch, her now platinum blonde hair in her face.

"Now you really are a dumb blonde," Val laughed.

"Shut up," Kat said, "I don't wanna be a dumb blonde."

"Well, you aren't all the time," Kay said, "you're just clueless."

"I resent that," Kat said.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't pick on her," Krystal said.

"We gotta go," April said, standing up.

"Okay, see you guys later," Krystal sighed waving, "we gotta go register for school."

"Tell Koji he's next!" Kat laughed.

"And don't talk to strange people!" Kay giggled.

"Tell Raph to take a day off!" Val cackled.

Minutes later, the two were standing in silence.

"So, will they work?" Leo looked at his braniac brother.

"They will work," he said, handing Leo a watch, "I did get my calculations correct."

"Let's hope you did," Leo said, pressing a button on the watch, making him invisible. Don did the same and they followed the girls.

Minutes later the group, plus the two invisible members came across the school, it was about two stories high, and people and their pets were everywhere on campus, there was a group of kids singing and playing instruments.

"This is an arts school?" Kay blurted, causing the teens to turn, and suddenly.

"OMG ITS KAT AND KRYSTAL!" and all these people started taking pictures of them.

They were blinded by the flashes, and tried to make their way through the crowd of fans, and when they finally made it inside the school it was empty.

"What a relief," Kat, Krystal, and April sighed.

"You must be here to register," a woman said stopping in front of them, "let me take you to the principle." The group followed the woman to an office that was labeled 'Principles Office.' Val gulped, she was sent to the principle's office many times due to her personality that almost matched Raphael's.

They entered to see a young man; he looked as though he was in his late twenties sitting at a desk sketching.

"Principle Spork," the woman said.

"Mrs. Spork, these must be those young ladies registration," he smiled at them.

"Yes," she nodded smiling, and walking off.

"Are you two married?" Kat asked.

"Yes, we are," he said, "so it is a great pleasure to have you four joining my school, I would like to tell you about the rules, dress code is, just like any other school, no skirts or shorts that don't reach mid thigh, no transparent tops, and no holy anything, except if your wearing something under and/or over it," he said, "pets are welcomed, as long as they don't harm the any other student, or that student's pet, and other rules I think you may know about."

"Okay, so this is an arts school," Kay said, "you have your core classes and…" the sound of a camera flash caused them to look at the window, a group of guys were taking pictures, but suddenly they fell over and started screaming something about ghosts.

Leo and Don glared after the fleeing boys while still invisible, they couldn't have them do something that despicable.

**-Two hours later-**

"Why are we here again?" Don whispered to Leo.

"Don't know, just stay quiet," Leo hissed. They were in a pet shop, and they were pretty uncomfortable about it.

"Awe, isn't she cute!" Val cooed pointing at a ferret.

"_Wow, she seems really nice,"_ the ferret said looking at Val.

"She's adorable, and I think she likes you," April said, "so…you want her."

"Would I ever," Val said, "How could I ever repay you."

"I have to spend all the prize money that Kat and Krystal gave me," April said.

Kay was holding a black bunny, she was grinning, the bunny was really happy with her as well.

"We would like to but the ferret and the rabbit," April said.

"Okay…would you like all the stuff they need," the manger said.

"Yes," the group said.

"I'm going to call you Chelse," Val said.

"_That's my name anyways,"_ the ferret said, snuggling into Val.

"I'm going to name you…Neo," Kay said holding the bunny in front of her.

"_Hmm, I like,"_ the bunny said.

"Hey, where are Krystal and Kat?" Kay suddenly asked.

"Oh, they're looking for playmates for their pets," Val winked.

"Oh…that kind of playmate," Jessica giggled.

The moment that conversation began, Leo and Don ran to the section where the dogs and cats were kept.

Krystal smiled as Spencer talked to a kitten, she was white with a pink nose and blue eyes, and a sweet meow, and like him, she was the runt of the litter.

"May I see that kitten?" she asked as the manager walked past.

"Of course," he smiled at her, and went in the back to grab the kitten.

"_Where is he talking her?"_ Spencer panicked when he saw the door open and hands grab her.

The manager walked out with the kitten in his hands and handed her to Krystal.

"Aww, you're so cute," she cooed, "what's your name?"

"_I don't know,"_ the kitten said.

"Well, I'm Krystal," she smiled, "I'll call you Sakura."

"_That's what that black dog over there calls me,"_ she said.

Kat gaped, she couldn't believe her eyes, a dog that looked like the one she lost years ago, he was black, and was a chow mix.

"_Christopher?"_ Ginger asked.

"_Ginger, is that you?"_ he replied.

"No way," Kat shook her head, "you can't be…"

"_Mommy?"_ he looked at Kat.

"Kat…" Krystal trailed off, "so that's the famous Christopher that I heard so much about."

"Yeah…he was so hyper," Kat grinned.

"_I'm still hyper…SAKURA!" _he looked at the kitten in Krystal's arms.

"I'm getting her, for Spencer…and well…I think Christopher knows her quiet well," Krystal said.

"Hey, do you feel like you're being watched," Kat suddenly said.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Krystal nodded.

"Hey, Kat remember that guy from school," Krystal said.

"Yeah…and do you remember that other guy," Kat smirked.

"Yeah, the guy I was talking about…he was sooo sweet, and not to mention…a great kisser," Krystal giggled.

"Yeah…so was my guy," Kat said.

"WHAT!?" the two girls giggled.

"So, are you getting Christopher?" Krystal asked Kat.

"Yes," Kat grinned.

"Excuse me sir," Kat smiled at the manager.

"Yes," he grinned.

"I would like that dog," she smiled.

"Of course," he said doing the same as he did for Sakura.

"So, did you find what you wanted?" April asked.

"_Who are you?"_ Sakura asked.

"I'm April," she smiled at the kitten.

"This is Sakura," Krystal smiled. Kat took the leash from the manager's hand and patted Christopher on the head.

"This is…" Kat began.

"_I'M CHRISTOPHER!" _he said happily.

"CHRISTOPHER! I remember getting him for Kat's…sixth birthday," Kay kneeled down in front of him.

"Okay, let's buy them, and go a head and get your school appropriate clothes for in two weeks," April grinned.

"Okay," the four sighed.

"Hold on," Kat and Krystal said, walking to where Leo and Don where.

"Leonardo, Donatello," Krystal sighed, "we're okay…so you can go home."

"Fine," the two lied. The two girls nodded and walked off, trying to catch up with the others.

That day, Leo and Don waited outside the woman's dressing room, behind April and Jessica, and saw what the four were wearing. Val put on and bought ten pairs of jeans, ten black shirts, and a pair of black sandals. Krystal got ten black jean skirts that reached her knees, ten royal blue halter tops, and a pair of royal blue running shoes. Kat got five pairs of jeans, five black jean skirts that reached her knees, five royal purple shirts, and five royal purple halter tops, the same with Kay, but they were green.

And that's when the world stopped turning, the two guys from before entered the store upon seeing Kat and Krystal.

"I see your boyfriends aren't here," one smirked.

"Uh…" Kat bit her lip. Leo and Don took that time to grab some clothes that would fit them, put them on…stop being invisible, and go buy the clothes, tear off the tags, and appear at Kat and Krystal's sides…all in thirty seconds, wow, that was impossible.

"We're here," Leo draped his left arm over Krystal's shoulders.

Kat grabbed Don's hand, and sent him a grateful smile, "Hey, you died your hair."

"Yeah," Kat lied.

"Well, you two hit the road," Val hissed. The two guys sighed and left.

**-On April's roof-**

"I'm glad you didn't listen to us," Kat said shyly, "we would have been stuck in a sticky situation."

"Well," Don smiled at her, "we wouldn't have let those two use you."

"Thanks," Krystal said shyly.

"Don't mention it," Leo said. Krystal gave him a peck on the cheek, and drew back, and giggled seeing him stunned.

Kat did the same, and the two girls, said their goodnights and ran to their rooms, to get some sleep.

The two stood there with dreamy expressions, until they were sprayed with the hose.

"Snap out of it lover boys," Raph laughed.

Leo and Don shook their heads, and looked at Mikey who was spraying them with the hose.

"Michelangelo, put the hose down," Leo growled.

"They live!" Mikey did his best to do evil laughter, "the two lovesick turtles live!"

"What are you two doing here?" Don asked.

Mikey and Raph went quiet.

The sound of laughter got their attention.

"Okay…Kat you gotta answer this truthfully, if you were trapped on an island, and you had to choose out of any guy in the world, who would it be?" Val's voice rang.

"Who do you think?" Kat's voice said, "I would…" her answer was muffled.

"Hey, he could still be up there," Krystal's voice rang.

"**I know there's something in the wake of your smile, I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah, you're built to love, but that love falls…"** Kay's voice sang.

"KAY!" Kat laughed.

"Hey, you sing something," Kay said.

"Okay..." Kat said, **"When leaves have fallen, and skies turn grey. The night keeps closing in on the day, a nightingale sings his son of farewell, you better hide from her freezing…"**

"Kat, don't sing the next word," Val's voice said.

"**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible, hey Mr. Wonderful, you are irresistible, Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me!" **Krystal sang.

"I love that song!" Kat cried. Leo became flushed hearing that song.

"**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable, So condescending unnecessarily critical, I have the tendency of getting very physical, So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle," **Val sang.

"That's my favorite song," Raph said.

"Hey, Kay…what is the one thing you always wanted to do?" Kat asked.

"Okay…" the sound of whispering.

"NO WAY! Do it," Krystal's voice rang.

"But…I'm not…" Kay began.

"Kay, I did that! How can you say that?" Kat's voice rang. The sound of a smack got their attention.

"You didn't," Kay's voice rang.

"Only it wasn't him…it was," Kat's voice trailed off.

"So how was it like?" Val asked.

"Hey, remember I did it too," Krystal said.

"HOW WAS IT LIKE?" Val cried.

"They were great at it," the two grinned.

"OMG, I'm so jealous," Kay said.

**-Two weeks Later-**

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school," Kat said.

"KAT, WAKE UP!" Krystal shouted shaking her.

"Marry me Don…WHAT THE FLYING CHEESE!?" Kat cried landing on the floor.

"You were talking in your sleep," Krystal said, "just be happy Don's not waking you up."

Kat blushed.

"I'm lucky that Val woke me up," Krystal blushed, "I said the same thing, except instead of Don it was Leo."

"Okay," Kat yawned.

"Okay, get ready for school," Val grinned tossing clothes at Kat.

"Really, why school?" Kat asked.

"Heh, don't know," Val said. Kat got dressed, and stood up, Christopher sat in front of her, his red collar and leash in his mouth, and they were covered with the Japanese symbol for Honor. Ginger was doing the same with her green collar and leash that were covered with the Japanese symbol for Peace on them.

Neo's collar and leash were white, with pictures of the happy bunny on them.

Sakura wore a collar and leash that were royal pink that was diamond studded, and Spencer had a collar and leash that were studded with black gems that were royal blue.

Chelse had a collar and leash that were yellow with diamonds all over it.

"The happy bunny?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, so," Kay said.

"Whatever," Krystal said, walking out of the room, but froze to see April inviting Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey inside.

Kat just pushed her forward, and walked inside the kitchenette to grab an apple to eat for breakfast; her hair was up in a messy bun. Val grinned and sat down on the couch talking to Raph, he was trying to flirt with her, but was having a hard time, because of his tough guy attitude.

"Okay...now, Leo and Don, we appreciate you being so sweet and being there for us," Kat smiled, "but you should really go home…FOR ONCE!"

"Fine," they said, patting their shoulders, leaving…tracking devices on them.

"Kat, and apple isn't enough for breakfast," April shook her head, "here, drink this."

"Don't tell me that is coffee," Krystal panicked.

"Yeah, it is," April said, just as Kat was taking a sip.

"Oh, no," Val said.

"COFFEE!" Kat cried, just before Kay snatched it from her hands.

"No, bad Kat, no coffee for you!" she waggled her finger in her face.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Krystal cried.

"Okay, we gotta go bye," Kat said, grabbing her royal purple back pack, and throwing a green backpack at Kay. Krystal grabbed her royal blue backpack, and tossed Val her black one, and they grabbed their animal's leashes and ran out the door.

"Okay guys who wants breakfast?" April turned around to see that they left, she shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother," she sighed.

* * *

PLEASE R&R!

Another Note to Readers: **_SPORKS ARE AWESOME, THEY ARE A SPOON AND A FORK...AND THAT'S LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING BUT OUR OCS!

* * *

Chapter 11:

-In the real world-

"Look, Anthony…hold on," Michael grabbed a second phone, "Hello?" Sarah took the phone from him.

"I know you want her found…but this stuff takes time," Michael said, "oh, you're coming back?"

"James…no, please don't…" Sarah panicked.

"_Idiots,"_ the book muttered.

"They're coming over!" the cried. Suddenly a lady walked in with groceries in her arms, like she lived there for her entire life.

"Sarah…who's that?" Michael asked.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sarah asked the lady standing there was platinum blonde.

"Don't be silly Sarah, I'm your mom," the woman smiled.

"My mom?" Sarah asked, "But she's been dead for a year."

"No, I haven't," the lady said, "your sisters, and their friends are missing…aren't you going to help."

"Sisters?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," the woman nodded, "Kat, Kay, Krystal, and Val."

"What?" Sarah asked, "Kay is my mother's name."

"No, my name is Paula," the woman said, "Sarah, baby I think you should go lie down."

"Aunt Paula?" Michael made a face.

"Yes," she smiled.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM YOU ALIEN SLIME!?" he cried.

-With the turtles-

"This is wrong," Master Splinter shook his head, "you're taking my words too seriously."

"But, we have to protect them," Leo said.

"From other men?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes," Don stated simply.

"Kids," he shook his head and made his way to his room.

"So, how was that talk with Master Splinter last night Raph?" Leo asked.

"Was that the punishment you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Dang, that was the worst punishment ever…and Mike and I weren't even in trouble!" Raph cried, "I mean…THE TALK! What…am I suddenly going to get a girlfriend like you two?"

"They aren't our girlfriends," Leo said.

"But you wish they were," Raph said with a smug grin.

"What about Val?" Don asked.

"What about her?" Raph asked.

"When she hugged you, your nose started bleeding…and in some shows that means that you like someone," Mikey said.

"And what about you and Kay?" Raph asked.

"Well, Raph I thought you were a tough guy, but you have a nose bleed because ONE girl hugged you," Mikey laughed.

"MIKEY!" Raph growled, and began to charge at him.

"Eeep," Mikey began to run away, and Raph chased after him.

"Okay, here we go," Don said, after five minutes of silence, and switching a switch, a small screen showed the four walking.

'_I'm worried,'_ Krystal's voice rang, loud and clear, _'What if…school is like the way it used to be.'_

'_I hope not…I really don't,'_ Kat's voice sounded like she was about to cry, _'what if…there is another Anthony?'_

'_Don't you dare talk like that,'_ Krystal shivered.

-With the girls-

"Hey, check that out," Kay pointed over to where a little girl and a little boy were playing with a bright shiny green ball.

They followed the ball as it rolled into the street, Kat and Krystal's eyes widened, as they heard the screeching of tires from down the street, and then they noticed a car going out of control driving up the street.

"LOOK OUT!"

The two ran across the street, and they weren't track stars…nope…the car was going 95 mph, and they were sprinting across the street at…60 mph.

"KAT! KRYSTAL! GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU BECOME STREET PIZZAS!" Val cried.

-Back at the lair minutes before-

"OW!" Mikey rubbed his sore bicep as Don pulled out the aspirin and gave his brother a glass of water.

"You really shouldn't…"

The sound of Leo trying to calm Raph down from the other room, and then…he heard the sound of the wheels on the screen.

"DONNY GET IN HERE, AND GET IN HERE NOW!" Leo cried, standing over the screen, with a peeved Raph.

"What's happening?" Don ran to the screen, his eyes widened.

'_KAT! KRYSTAL! GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU BECOME STREET PIZZAS!'_ Val's voice rang. The watched as if was slow motion, Kat and Krystal's movements precisely the same, the grace of the flip, as they took a hold of the little kids, and a speeding car driving under them, and the sight of parents sobbing 'thank you,' and the two frightened children being handed back to their parents.

The interview caused the two girls to shrink back, and be modest about everything.

'_WE'RE LATE AS IT IS FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, NOW LET'S GO!'_ Kay took a hold of the two girls, and dragging them away from the cameras.

'_These Mysterious Ninjas…'_

'_WE AREN'T NINJAS!'_ Kat and Krystal cried while being dragged off to school.

"At least they're truthful," Raph chuckled, "they aren't Ninjas."

Don was leaning on the table, relief etched his face. Leo was smiling with the relief.

-Back with the girls-

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Val demanded.

"Yeah, you two aren't exactly nimble," Kay chuckled.

"We have no idea, hey look there's school," Kat said pointing out the building.

"Yeah…we should go get our schedules and stuff," Krystal and Kat began to run into the school.

"LOOK ITS KAT AND KRYSTAL, AND THEY'RE GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!" some crazed fan cried.

"_Uh-oh,"_ Christopher said, chasing after the two.

"He has the right idea," Val whispered, and took a hold of Spencer, Sakura, and Chelse and began to sprint after the dog.

"Wait up," Kay said grabbing Ginger's leash, and held Neo in her arms.

"VAL, KAY, HELP US!" Krystal cried running into the building.

"WE'RE COMING!" they cried.

-Back with the turtles-

"Should we?" Leo asked.

"Maybe…" Don said.

"My sons, I will refuse to watch this any longer, you should be protecting them from the Shredder and Xiaoli," Master Splinter exited his room, "not some men." He saw the two watched on the table, and looked at Donatello.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Inviso Watches," Don looked at the ground; Master Splinter nodded and grabbed the watches off the table.

"Master Splinter…" Leo began.

"Where are Raphael and Michelangelo?" he asked.

"Umm…" Leo shrugged.

-Back at School-

The group sat in their first period class, boys surrounding them drooling, and a girl that was a total snob talking to them.

"Okay, I see that we have some new students," Mrs. Spork stood in front of the class with a smile on her face, "you can introduce yourselves I hope."

"I'm Kat," Kat stood up, earning a couple of whistles, making her turn red.

"I'm Krystal," Krystal smiled, and waved, earning whistles as well.

"Kay," Kay grinned.

"Val," Val said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well we're going to be having duets sung…" Mrs. Spork began.

"Make Kat and Krystal like go first," the girl sitting next to Kat said.

"YEAH!" a group of guys behind them cheered.

"Maybe someone else should go first," Krystal said.

"Yeah…come on," Kat said, "We don't know what to sing." They started chanting their names.

"Hey, you should sing Mr. Wonderful," the girl next to them smiled, "I have the music and everything."

"LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" a guy shouted.

The two blinked as the kids ran outside.

"Okay…I DON'T WANNA SING!" Kat cried, suddenly something was beeping in her backpack, she dug threw it and found…A SHELL CELL!

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey Kat,"_ it was Don, but he sounded worried.

"Donny, everything okay?" she asked.

"_Be careful okay!"_ he said on the other end.

"Okay…does Leo wanna talk to Krystal?" she asked.

"_KRYSTAL!"_ she held the phone a few centimeters from her ear, and then handed Krystal the phone.

"Hey Leo," she giggled.

"_DON'T SING!"_ Leo cried, _"WE CAN'T FIGHT BACK YOUR FANS!"_

"Leo, you're too paranoid, we're fine," Krystal sighed, "I'll talk to you after school."

And with that Kay took the phone and hung up on him.

"Okay, get out there and sing," Val said.

-Back with the Turtles-

The sound of Raph yelling at Mikey was irreverent, and what was worse is that Master Splinter left the watches as he left to stop the fight.

"Let's go," Don said grabbing them, "we don't have much time, by the look of things they're going to sing soon."

"Okay," Leo nodded.

-Back with the girls-

"Okay, deep breathes, we can do this," Krystal said, "We have done this before."

"BUT NEVER AT SCHOOL!" Kat spazzed.

"What's going on out there?" Principle Spork walked up to the two.

"We're going to sing," Krystal said. He nodded.

"There is one thing that I have to do," he said, leaving the room, minutes later of the girls standing there.

"WILL ALL STUDENTS GO OUTSIDE FOR A FREE CONCERT BY KAT AND KRYSTAL!" his voice rang on the intercom.

Kat and Krystal looked at each other and gulped.

"Oh come on, you two can do it," the girl that started this smiled, "by the way, my name is Maya."

"Oh, hi," Kat smiled a bit.

"Remember, you two are supa stars!" Val said.

"You two are totally awesome," Kay said, "besides, Spencer, Sakura, Ginger, and Christopher are all ready on stage."

"Okay," Krystal nodded, grabbing Kat's arm and dragging her outside on to the steps that lead inside, the entire school was out there. What they didn't know is that Don and Leo were outside standing behind the crowd, right when the announcement was made.

As soon as the crowd gotten bigger, Kat and Krystal walked on stage.

"We would like to dedicate this to two very special guys in our lives," Kat blushed.

Both Kat and Krystal: _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me_

"Aww, their animals are so cute!" a girl giggled watching the animals dance._  
_  
Krystal: _Hold me  
I wanna feel your arms around me  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
_

Kat: _Kiss me  
Cause only you can make me happy  
Ooh na na na_

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND KRYSTAL/KAT!" two guys shouted, ironically, they were in front of Don and Leo, and they were wacked on the back of the head. This didn't go unnoticed by the two singers on stage, so they sent the two invisible turtles flirtatious smiles._  
_  
Both:_ Ooh na na heya heya  
Oh Mr. Wonderful  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Are you for real  
Oh na na heya heya  
It's not impossible  
Oh na na heya heya  
Uwa, uwa, oh _

Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me

"YOU TWO ROCK!" Maya cried, jumping up and down squealing._  
_  
Kat: _Touch me  
It feels like heaven, I'm so lucky  
Ooh na na, ooh na na_

Krystal: _Love me_

_Cause only you can make me happy  
Ooh na na na_

Krystal and Kat winked at the crowd making all the guys think they were the two special guys._  
_  
Both: _Ooh na na heya heya  
Oh Mr. Wonderful  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Are you for real  
Ooh na na heya heya  
It's not impossible  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Uwa, uwa, oh  
_  
Krystal: _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me  
A miracle to me, a miracle to me  
A miracle to me, a miracle to me  
_  
Kat: _Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
Ooh na na heya heya  
_Both: _Uwa, uwa, oh_

All the guys that shouted for their hand in marriage or to run away with them, found themselves being hit in the back of the heads.

Kat: _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me  
_  
Krystal: _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me  
_  
Both: _Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na Ooh na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
A miracle to me_

"WE WANT MORE!" the crowd cheered.

"But we have to get to class," Kat said.

The crowd kept on cheering for more, and the pets walked off stage.

"OKAY! But just one more song," Krystal said.

Both: _Up...Sidedown...  
Upsidedown, Upsidedown_

Kat: _My grades are down, from a's to d's  
I'm way behind in history  
I've lost myself in fantasies  
of you and me together _

People walking by the school stopped and began to cheer._  
_  
Krystal: _I don't know why-iy-iy but dreamin's all I do  
I won't get by-iy-iy on near imaginations_

Both: _Upsidedown, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh I'll go crazy if i can't get next to you _

Due to our invisible Ninjas, boys stopped shouting their questions of division thinking that those words were cursed._  
_  
Krystal: _My G, she says to concentrate  
so what is that, I can't be that great  
kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz i don't have forever  
_

Kat: _I wish that I-iy-iy could walk right up to you  
each time I try-iy-iy the same old hesitation  
_  
Both: _Upsidedown, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh I'll go crazy if i can't get next to you  
to you  
_  
_Somehow, some way, you will love me too  
one day will be the day when all my dreams come to _

hahahahahahah

Kat: _Upsidedown yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Krystal_: Upsidedown, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh I'll go crazy if i can't get next to you _

"KEEP SINGING!" Maya cried, she was having a fit of joy._  
_  
Both: _Upsidedown, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue, what I should do  
oh I'll go crazy if i can't get next to  
and I'll go crazy if i can't get next to  
and I'll go crazy if i can't get next to  
YOU!_

The crowd applauded, and then Principle Spork made an announcement.

"YOU CAN HAVE THE REST OF THE SCHOOL WEEK OFF!"

Kat, Krystal, Kay, and Val blinked and confusion.

"We sing two little songs…and we get the rest of the school week off…NEAT!" Kat and Krystal gave each other high fives as they walked off stage, but suddenly bumped into the invisible Leo and Don, who immediately dragged them in the shadows, and they became visible once again. The two had slight glares on their faces.

"What?" Kat asked innocently.

"Why are you two here, I thought we told you guys that we would be fine," Krystal said, "Are you jealous of the guys in school?" Leo blushed, and Don stammered.

"That's what I thought," she said, a smile forming on her face, "those songs were dedicated to you two anyways."

"I…" Don began, but was cut off by Kat's lips. He knew that some how she would get him back for startling her a few days before.

"Krystal…why are you loo…" Leo was cut off by Krystal placing her hands at the sides of his head, and slowly leaning in for a kiss.

It was like this for about ten seconds when…

"Kat, Krystal, where are you?" it was Maya, and she was impatient, "we're going out to celebrate!"

"We'll be there in a minute," Kat called breaking her kiss with Don.

"Okay, but hurry up," Maya's voice rang, "all the guys are waiting for you and I don't like that."

-In the Real world-

Anthony tapped his fingers on the table, glaring at the book.

"So you're saying that Kay and Val are alive, and where they are…THAT'S SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" he cried.

"_It is possible,"_ the book said.

"So, you're saying they'll never come back?" James asked his eyes full of hurt.

"_Nope, never, the only way for them to get back home is for them to want to go back home, and they don't,"_ the book said, _"They are in love."_

-Back to where we were-

"We gotta go," Krystal whispered, "please, we'll be at April's later, we'll see you there okay."

"Krystal, just be careful," Leo shook his head, "we need to protect you and Kat from the Shredder and…"

"Xiaoli, we know," Kat shook her head, "but we have to go. Leo, you have no need to be over protective of us."

"HELLO, KAT AND KRYSTAL!" a voice rang.

"Kika, we'll be there in a minute," Kat called.

"We're leaving now!" another voice rang.

"Stacy, we're coming," Krystal looked at Leo, then Don, "we'll see you later, okay."

The two boys nodded, and with that the two girls walked out.

"So, we following them?" Don asked as the two were gone. Leo nodded, and switched on his watch, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

* * *

PLEASE R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, or the song_ Can't Stop the Rain_, or Dashi and Omi from Xiaolin Showdown, but we do own our OCs

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Xiaoli glared at the Shredder.

"So?" she asked.

"I got nothing," he gulped.

"The only way to get them is to think like them," she frowned, "so…THINK OF SOMETHING!"

He grabbed a communicator, "JORDAN, JACKSON!"

"_Yeah boss,"_ two voices answered.

"Have you been following them?" he asked.

"_We sure have,"_ one answered.

"I want you to bring them to me as soon as you can," Shredder glared at the device, "Have I made myself clear?"

"_Crystal,"_ the other guy answered.

-With the Girls-

"Hey, how about we go to the Scene?" Kika asked.

"The what?" Kat blinked.

"It's a club," Maya answered, "it's for teens."

"Oh," Krystal blinked.

"A TEEN CLUB!" Kay giggled.

"Yup," Stacy grinned.

"Okay," Val nodded.

Ginger and Christopher looked at our invisible friends, and shook their heads.

"So, should we?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Krystal grinned, "it could be fun."

"Well okay," Val and Kay nodded. Kat and Krystal froze seeing the two jocks; they were walking towards them, grinning.

Kat and Krystal blinked when they suddenly see Don and Leo appear from an alley in disguises and wrap a protective arm over their shoulders. Stacy, Kika, and Maya looked at them giggling, Val, Kay, and the animals anime sweat dropped.

"Why do you dudes keep showin' up, when we get close to your girls?" one of the guys asked.

"Okay," Leo glared, "this is the last time my brother and I are going to warn you to back off…next time you don't, we'll be beating the snot out of you like you two are punching bags." Krystal laughed at his threat, but the two jocks backed down, glaring.

"OMG! Who are these guys, what school do they go to, and where can I get one?" Kika, Stacy, and Maya asked admiring Leo and Don.

"They're home schooled," Kat said, "and no, these two are part of a four part package, and their brothers already have HUGE crushes on two girls, and I won't say who."

"Nice cover," Don whispered in her ear, making chills run down her spine. The group walked into the long line of people who wanted to enter the club, and were allowed to enter.

"COOL!" Krystal and Val cried. Kat paled at the sight of so many people dancing.

"Kat, are you okay?" Don asked.

"I'm a total klutz," Kat blinked.

"I am too, but that doesn't stop me," Kay grinned, dancing to the music.

"You can use me to help you balance okay," Don said guiding Kat to the dance floor, while Kat nodded shyly.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked Krystal.

"But I thought…" Krystal laughed as he sent her warning look, "I'm kidding…but seriously, you can dan…" Before she could finish talking, he dragged her to the dance floor.

**-Mean while with Micco, Koji, Mikey, and Raph-**

"Okay, we'll find them," Micco sighed, hanging up her shell cell.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Sensei wants us to find Leo and Don," Micco sighed, "and since Kat and Krystal went with those three popular peoples, I think I know where they went."

"Okay…where?" Koji smiled at her, making her knees the wobble.

"The Scene," she answered, smiling sweetly.

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

"This place rocks," Mikey laughed, watching Kay from a distance, he was grinning.

"Or do you mean Kay rocks," Raph muttered.

"Raph what are you doing here?" he looked over to see Val moving to the beat and walking over to him.

"We were here looking for Leo and Don," Raph looked to see Leo being mesmerized by Krystal when she danced around him as he attempted to keep up with her. Kat was trying to keep her balance, but Don was helping her out, he saw that she was crimson red.

"So, you wanna dance?" Val asked.

"Uh…ya askin' me?" he asked.

"Who else," she giggled.

"Well, okay," he said.

The song _**Can't Stop the Rain**_ by Cascada started playing, and Val and Krystal began dancing harder than they were before.

_How, how am I supposed to feel_

_When everything surrounding me_

_Is nothing but a fake disguise_

_I don't know, I don't know where I belong_

_It's time for me to carry on_

_I'll say goodbye_

"Wow," Raph breathed as Val and Krystal started dancing with each other, doing spins, and moving their bodies to the beat.

"How did they learn?" Raph asked, having no idea that Kat appeared next to him.

"Their aunt and uncle," Kat smiled, making him turn to her, "they taught them."

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No I can't go on_

_When clouds are pushing down on me boy_

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_From falling_

Krystal laughed as she did a summersault, which lead her to be in a split. Leo smiled a bit when she sent him a flirtatious smile, but got up to continue dancing.

_So tell me where I went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone_

_It's hard to reveal the truth_

_Your love_

_Is nothing but a bitter taste?_

_It's better if I walk away_

_Away from you (better if I walk away)_

"Why are they playing this song?" Mikey asked Kay.

"Because there just are guys like that," Kay sighed.

"Kat," Kat looked at Don, "thanks."

"Thanks for what?" she blinked.

"For being a good dance partner," he kissed her on the cheek.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No I can't go on_

_When clouds are pushing down on me boy_

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_From falling_

With one final spin, Krystal and Val froze in their position, and the crowd started cheering.

"Krystal, I'm going to go out for some fresh air," Kat said.

"I'll come with you," Krystal nodded, the two sent Leo and Don sweet smiles and exited the club into the cool night air.

"We've been here for hours," Kat gulped, "April is so going to kill us."

"So you little boyfriends have abandoned you," the girls tensed, they looked to the two jocks.

"Mistress Xiaoli and Master Shredder wish to see you," one grinned. Kat let out a scream of pure terror, as Krystal paled.

**-Inside-**

Don froze, he heard Kat's scream, so he sprinted out the door. Leo saw this, and he followed. His face hardened when he saw the two jocks advancing on the girls.

"HEY!" Don cried, causing the two guys to turn to them, frowning.

"Yeah?" One said. By the time he turned, Don charged him, and started throwing punches and kicks at him. Leo did the same as Don to the other guy. By the time the two jocks were black and blue; they were scrambling out of the alley and muttering something inaudible under their breath.

"Why did you just let them get away?" Kat finally choked out.

"Kat, are you okay?" Don asked in worry, as she fell on her knees and began to cry.

"Those guys are working for…" Krystal began, and then Leo suddenly realized why Kat was crying.

"They work with Shredder and Xiaoli," he muttered. Don went to Kat's side and pulled her into a hug, while Leo went to Krystal and pulled her into a hug.

-**With Shredder and Xiaoli-**

"YOU…" Xiaoli glared at Shredder.

"I just need to get better help!" he said.

"No, if you want something done right…you have to do it yourself," Xiaoli smirked, "I wonder if Dashi would recognize me."

"What do you mean?" Shredder asked.

"It's about time I visit that stupid monk," Xiaoli shook her head, "and make his wildest dream come true."

"And that is?" Shredder asked.

"To marry Yang," Xiaoli said, grabbing a spell book, and potions, "this won't take long, but if those two failures get one foot away from me…they'll wish they never joined you." She narrowed her eyes, taking a blue potion, yellow potion, and lime green potion and poured them into a larger pink potion.

"What is that for?" Shredder asked.

"To give Dashi the taste of greed," she smirked, "the greed any man would have for a woman." With that she chanted a spell, and she disappeared.

"I hope her plan works," Shredder muttered.

**-With Master Splinter, Kat, Krystal, Micco, April, and Casey-**

"I'm afraid that we need to train you…more," Master Splinter looked at Micco and April, "and begin your training." He looked at Kat, Krystal, and Casey.

"What do we need to do?" Krystal asked.

"You must listen very carefully…" Master Splinter began.

**-Utopia-**

Dashi stood their in morning, his heart shattered due to the death of his beloved friends…but mostly by the one he loved.

"Yang," he whispered.

He turned to when a heard a slight tap on the door.

"Come in," he sighed.

"Grand Master Dashi," a woman dressed in a cloak entered the room, "I am here to help you recover from your broken heart."

"No one can mend my heart," Dashi shook his head.

"Please, at least try," she said, pulling out a vile of a potion that looked like tea.

"But…"

"Please, take it," he didn't notice her eyes flash red briefly.

"Fine," he nodded, she smirked and poured it into a tea cup, and heated it up with a spell, and handed it to him. He brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip. He dropped the cup, and it landed on the ground shattered in pieces, his eyes flashed green for just a moment, before the woman left. When the woman left, she removed the hood, and chuckled darkly…it was Xiaoli.

Dashi shook his head, and frowned, "I must get Lain, An, Liang, Yin, and Yang back, but I will need help…and if it means taking Omi from the other Xiaolin Dragons, then so be it."

He chanted a spell, and the mirror became a looking glass. He smiled seeing Kat, Krystal, Micco, April, and Casey talking.

"Soon my friends, we'll be reunited," he smiled, "but right now, I must get my help."

Moments later, Omi appeared.

"Grand Master Dashi, why did you bring me here?" Omi blinked.

"Omi, I have a mission for you," Dashi said.

"And that is?" Omi asked.

"I want you to find a dimensional spell for me," he said, "and then I will teach you how to surpass Raimundo as leader."

"Really, you would!" Omi cried.

"Yes, young monk," Dashi nodded, smiling, "I promise." Dashi exited the room in deep thought.

"What should they wear?" he asked himself, "they must be special…what…" He smiled knowingly. He blinked realizing.

"We must get to the dimensional gate," he shook his head.

**-The next Day-**

"What?" Leo blinked.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, but you and you're brothers must, I repeat must allow Kat, Krystal, April, Casey, and Micco to stay here and train today," Master Splinter shook his head.

"But we…" Leo began.

"They must be here to get training alone," Master Splinter nodded, "and ask Donatello what he is doing?"

"Um…I'M NOT PUTTING A CAMERA IN THE LAIR!" Don called.

"He's not putting a camera in the lair," Leo smiled nervously.

"Hmm…just tell him not to put it in the showers," Master Splinter said. Leo did an anime fall.

"WHAT?" Leo cried, "Donny isn't a pervert…unlike Raph."

"LEO I HEARD THAT!" Raph cried.

"Just go to April's guys," Kat said walking in, "we'll be fine, this will be just like back at home, except, I'm not using my baton…and Krystal isn't using her blow up ball."

"Yeah," Krystal said, "we'll see you guys later."

"Don't mess up my apartment while we're training okay?" April added while Casey and Micco nodded.

"Well…okay," Leo said, a bit skeptical at first.

"Leo, do I have to blow fire at your butt to get ya to leave?" Krystal frowned.

"Fine, I'm going," Leo raised his hands in the air in defense, "DON, HURRY UP!"

"I'm done!" Donny said, "I'm heading out right now."

"BYE DONNY!" Kat called.

"Bye Kat," Don called back.

"Bye Krystal," Leo grinned, before turning and running out.

She smiled, "BYE!"

Minutes later, he and Don were at April's with Kay, Val, Raph, Mikey, and the Animals.

"Hope this works," Don said, hooking stuff into April's TV, he grinned when he got everything hooked up, to see the girls and Casey working with fire, ice, lightning, and other magnificent moves. Their movements mesmerized them, and as in them, Leo and Don. Mikey was too busy trying to flirt with Kay, but she was giggling up a storm. Raph kept on glancing at Val, who happened to be glancing back, grinning.

"Guys, that's giving me a headache," Don growled, looking at Raph and Val, who stared at him.

_"Okay, so you want me to look in the future?"_ Krystal asked Master Splinter.

_"Yes,"_ he nodded.

"Ooo, she can look in the future," Mikey suddenly got interested.

_"Uh…You guys…"_ Kat pointed as a bright glowing portal opened.

_"What is it Kat?"_ Krystal asked.

_"Portal,"_ she squeaked. That's when everything went dark.

"NOOO!" Mikey cried, "And it was getting good." He earned a slap in the arm from Kay.

"We got to go check on them," Leo panicked, standing up.

"You and Don go," Raph said, "we'll stay here incase Shredder and that…chick don't show up."

**-With Splinter, Kat, Krystal, April, Casey, and Micco-**

"Where are we?" Kat asked rubbing her head; she let out a squeak when she noticed that somebody's face was in her own.

"Hello my new friend," Omi's voice said.

"OMI!" Kat cried scooting away, a big smile formed on her lips seeing that it was Omi. Omi tried his best to escape her gripe when she pulled him into a hug.

"IT WORKED!" she looked up in shock seeing Dashi grinning down on her, "Hey Yang."

"Oh no," Kat groaned.

"Oh no what?" Krystal asked, "SHOOT!"

"What's all the commotion?" Casey asked, rubbing his sore head.

"OW! I feel like I got hit on the head." Micco grumbled in annoyance

"At least I'm not the only one." April said

"We're in a living nightmare," Kat cried.

"Wait, where's Master Splinter?" Krystal asked.

"I'm over here," the five looked to see the old rat sitting at a table, tea in hand.

"How long were we out?" Kat asked.

"Two hours," Dashi grinned, "but hey, Omi had a blast talking to you in your sleep."

Krystal blinked, "OMI!" She lunged at the little monk taking him from Kat and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"ENOUGH WITH THE GIRL HUGS!" Omi cried. Krystal giggled and loosened her grip, and he slipped out of her grip.

"Okay, let's head home," Dashi grinned, "and Omi and...umm…Master Splinter you're coming, too."

"What?" Kat, Krystal, April, Micco, and Casey asked.

"I'm talking you to Utopia," Dashi grinned, "it's your home."

"Our home," Kat said.

"Yes. The place we were all born!" he nodded. He opened another portal, and they all entered it. When they reached the other side they were in a big, beautiful city. There was children laughing and running down streets, grown-ups talking and shopping, and elders basking in the sun, while talking to good friends. The group easily sensed the magic.

"Come on," Dashi grinned leading them to a palace, "you must get dressed."

"But we are dressed," Kat blinked, looking at her clothes.

"Yeah... We didn't exactly bring anything else to dress in, that's for sure." Casey added, while everyone was just confused by Dashi's words.

"No, I mean in your god and goddess attires," Dashi grinned.

"Oh," They all nodded. As they continued to walk down the streets, people stopped what they were doing immediately, and cheered for some odd reason, making the others (except for Dashi) confused.

Seeing their confused faces, Dashi explained, "You five were supposedly dead from what they all heard, and just seeing you walking down the roads with me, they think you've been resurrected or something."

"Ohhh... That makes sense." Micco whispered, while the others nodded in agreement, but now kinda freaked when some of the people screamed loudly, and others threw flowers at them. They were amazed when they finally reached the palace gate. It was a magnificently built castle, made of white and blue marble, and it touched the clear blue sky. They were even more amazed when they first entered the place, it was soo big!

Dashi lead them to 7 different bedrooms. One was huge, it was the size of a one story house, and had a single king sized bed with black and red sheets on it, a huge bookcase loaded to the max with books on every shelf, it's very own bathroom, a huge walk in closet, and a simple red and black male silk fighting robes on the bed that appeared to be Omi's size.

"This is your room Omi. There's a robe on your bed to change in." Dashi said, leading the dragon of water into the room. He pointed to the robes on the bed, telling the little monk to get dressed in them, before leaving the room to show the others there rooms, and letting the small one have some privacy.

The next room was the same size as Omi's room, and also had a single king sized bed, but it had brown sheets instead of red and black. It also had a table in it, great for tea and such, Japanese words all over the walls, it's very own bathroom, a huge walk in closet, a neat huge bookcase also filled with books and scrolls, and finally, on the bed was a dark chocolate brown silk male fighting robe.

"This is your room Splinter; we even found a new robe for you as well." Dashi said to the old rat. Splinter only nodded as he entered the room to change, while Dashi continued to lead the others.

The next room was the same size as the other two, and also had a single king sized bed in it, but it had royal green sheets over the bed instead. It also contained a huge walk in closet, spears of every kind on the walls, it's very own bathroom, a huge book case, and on the bed was a royal green male silk fighting robe.

"This is your old room Lia-Casey. Forgive me, but when I look at all of you, I still se my old friends. Please, hurry and change, and meet me outside when you're ready." Casey told him it was alright, before going into his room to change, while Dashi continued to show the rest the way to their rooms.

The next room was the same size as the others, and also had a single king sized bed in it, but it had royal red sheets on it instead. It also contained a huge walk in closet, it's very own bathroom, a huge bookcase, and on the bed was a royal red female ninja outfit on it.

"Here's you're old bedroom Lai-April. Sorry once again," Dashi said, with a shameful look on his face. April told him it was alright, before going into her room to change, while Dashi took the remainder of the group to another room.

The room beside that was the same size as the others, and also had a single king sized bed in it, but it had royal pink sheets. It also contained a huge walk in closet, it's very own bathroom, a huge bookcase, and on the bed was a royal pink female ninja outfit.

"Here's your room Micco. Just the way you left it. Now, you two share the last room I'm leading you too! Follow me!" Micco bowed her thanks before going into the room to change, while Dashi now lead the two girls to the last room.

The last room that Dashi now lead Kat and Krystal in was the same size as the others, had a huge walk in closet, a huge book case, and two kings sized beds instead of one both had black and white bed sheets on them. One with a white silk ninja outfit on it, the other with a black silk, with close inspection, you could see a black spot over the right breast of the white ninja dress, and on the black ninja dress a white dot over the left breast, on the each of the bed sides tables were vials of a magical green powder that smelled sweet, that were used for clothing, and the bedding.

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed," Dashi grinned, walking off. By the time everyone got dressed, and exited their chambers, to meet a grinning Dashi.

"Time for training," Dashi grinned, "but before that." He turned and grabbed a box, inside were bracelets, one for April, Casey, Krystal, Kat, Micco, Splinter, and Omi. Six of them were enchanted, and the other one, which was Omi's, was just an everyday bracelet, that was the color red and black. The royal red one went to April, the royal green one went to Casey, the white one for Krystal, a black one for Kat, royal pink for Micco, and chocolate brown for Splinter. The moment the bracelets were on the six's wrists, they slowly lost what they once knew.

**-Back with the guys, one week later-**

"What if they died, what if?" Mikey earned a glare from Raph.

"Mikey, shush," Raph scanned the roof tops, just as he did that he got a call from Val, "Did you find anything?"

"_No, and I'm worried,"_ her voice was worried, _"How's Mikey…and I got a call from Leo that he and Don are heading back to the lair."_

"Okay, we'll keep looking," Raph said, hanging up.

**-The lair-**

"We've looked just about everywhere in the lair, and the city! Where are they?" Leo panicked.

"Kat," Don called, running to Mikey's room, looking inside, "HE REALLY NEEDS TO CLEAN HIS ROOM!"

"Master Splinter?" he knocked on their Sensei's door.

"Leo," Don blinked, pointing in a direction, "the orb...it's floating."

"What?" Leo blinked. The two rushed for it, and grabbed it.

Leo and Don watched the orb intently.

The watched as Kat, Krystal, April, Micco and Casey began training. Krystal with a sword of fire, Kat with ice arrows, Casey using a spear of lightning, April an ax of vines, and Micco a kusarigama of water. They were doing well with their training.

They were both jealous of Dashi, because of how he were making Kat and Krystal blush.

The watched a scene where Krystal was dancing in a nice room and some bald kid walked in.

_"Ooo, pretty goddess please teach me how to dance?"_ Omi asked.

_"Alright Omi," _she giggled.

Omi with Krystal teaching him how to dance made Leo very jealous, he became really envious when more children came in. Watching as Casey taught other men how to fight, April teaching house wives how to cook, Micco showing her talents with the flute, and Kat telling stories through song. Master Splinter was teaching not only what he taught his sons, but telling tales as well.

"They're forgetting," Don gasped.

"Forgetting what?" Leo blinked. He noticed Master Splinter…and he realized...they were... drifting away.

"Crud," Leo said, "we have to find a way to get them back."

"But how?" Don asked.

"Grab one of Splinter's Spell books," Leo ordered. Don nodded and rushed off.

**-Utopia-**

Kat and Krystal walked threw a crowd of people, all of them thankful for the return of the goddesses Yin and Yang, they actually forgot that they were Kat and Krystal, and were now thinking that they were Yin and Yang.

"Why do I feel as if something is missing Yang?" Krystal asked Kat.

"I don't know Yin," Kat shook her head, "I don't."

Dashi grinned. "It won't be long now," He whispered silently, "We'll soon be reunited again."

Kat and Krystal stopped in front of a Dojo where Master Splinter was teaching young boys and girls how to be ninjas. She smiled a bit.

"Yin, Yang, is there anything on your minds?" he asked.

"Have you ever had the feeling," they took in a deep breath, "that something was missing?"

"Yes I have," he turned to them, nodding.

"Yang!" Kat turned to see Dashi walking up to her.

"Dashi what do you need?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"And that is?" she blinked.

"We were betrothed at birth," he said.

"What…" Krystal blinked, "Oh, Yang, I am so happy for you."

"The same goes for you and Liang, Yin," Dashi grinned.

**-Back with the others-**

Don frowned, seeing this scene, he couldn't take it. Leo was getting everything ready for the spell, but he still saw it.

"Don, you think this spell will work?" Kay asked.

"Yes," Leo nodded.

"Well…okay," Val said, "just get them back."

"Yeah…" Mikey sniffed. Raph nodded.

"Okay, umm…To the world where Gods and Goddesses walk, the time where Dashi was alive!" his eyes shut tightly as a portal opened.

"Don, it worked," Leo grinned, "come on, let's go."

They entered the portal and entered the Utopia; they came to the same sights as their friends did.

"Please return soon," they looked sharply to see Kat sitting at a fountain, her hair had turned white as snow with a black streak at the side of her face, and her eyes were still soft brown. Don knew this wasn't the Kat they knew, but he couldn't help but want to trigger her memories.

"KAT!" she turned her head sharply towards him. She blinked staring at him.

"Who is this Kat that you speak of?" she asked, "My name is Yang."

"Okay," Don sighed, "Yang…it's me."

"Me who?" she blinked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don," he kneeled down in front of her as Leo began his search for Krystal, "remember…our first kiss, when you took me by surprise."

Kat looked at him with a confused look, but shook her head, "Sir, I'm afraid we haven't met, but if you would like I will let you stay at the palace with my friends, fiancé, and I." Don blinked.

"Fiancé?" he asked.

"Grand Master Dashi," she said, "he and I have been promised to each other since birth."

"No, he's brain washing you," Don argued.

"He saved the world from Wuya," she shook her head.

"But he will die soon," Don said, "by some guy named Chase Young."

"But…Chase is good, he would never do that," Kat shook her head.

"Kat listen to me," Don took her face in his hands, and made her look him in the eyes, "you don't belong here; you belong back with me on earth with the others."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" she asked, "Why are you so familiar, and we haven't even met before?"

"Because we have," Don said.

**-With Leo-**

The sound of a flute cause Leo to smile, Krystal was sitting on the steps of a building, her hair was the opposite of Kat's, and her eyes were closed. Leo stood there until she finished, he froze when she looked up sharply staring at him.

"May I help you Sir?" she asked, standing up.

"Krystal, it's me," Leo said.

"My name is Yin," she shook her head, "and you are?"

"Leo," he said, "What is happening to you?"

"What is happening to me, I'm sorry Leo," she shook her head, "but we haven't met before?"

"Yin…look at me?" he begged, causing her to stare at him, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Ironically," she paused, "oh, my fiancé would have a fit if I said this…but yes, I think I do know you." Leo's jaw clenched with jealousy.

"Liang is so not going to like this," she said standing up.

"Casey," Leo's jaw dropped.

"Who is this Casey you speak of?" Yin asked.

"Liang…his other name is Casey," Leo said.

"What?" she asked. Leo shook his head and stormed off, leaving a very confused Yin sitting there.

He met up with Don, "We need to get Dashi to stop whatever he's doing."

"I agree," Don's jaw clenched, "something's up…that we don't know."

"You can say that," Leo nodded.

"Okay…let's find Dashi and challenge him to a Xiaolin Showdown…or whatever it is Mikey calls it," Don said.

"Yeah, that's it," Leo stated.

"Excuse me," they looked down to see Omi, "but why are you saying such bad things about Grand Master Dashi."

"Do you know Yin and Yang…"

"Oh, you mean Kat and Krystal," Omi smiled, "they are really nice, but they said for me to call them Yin and Yang…and the others An, Lain, and Liang."

"Yes, could you take us to him?" Leo asked.

"Of coarse," Omi nodded, "but I could not help but over smelling you saying you want to challenge Grand Master Dashi to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"I hope you mean over hearing," Don gulped.

"That too," Omi said, "follow me." Leo and Don shrugged and followed the little monk.

Don went wide eyed seeing Dashi and Kat smiling and talking. Dashi held Kat's hands in between them, he lifted them up and placed a tender kiss on them, making Kat giggle.

"Don…don't get any ideas," Leo said, watching as Don glared daggers at Dashi. Leo froze seeing Krystal and Casey walking up a path hand in hand, smiling at each other. He knew that the real Casey wouldn't do that…but the Casey that thought he was Liang would.

"GRAND MASTER DASHI!" Omi cried.

"Shoot," Don snapped out of his glare when Dashi looked over at them, they notice that he recognized them.

"What are you doing here?" Dashi glared.

"You've met them before?" Kat asked, blinking.

"Yes, Yang, I'm afraid I have," Dashi pushed her behind him, standing in front of her protectively.

"Dashi, they've come here to challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi declared, "For the reasons…I don't know."

"Dashi, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Leo glared.

"You mean a Shen-Bi-Bu-Der," Dashi corrected.

"Okay…we challenge you to a Shen-Bi-Bu-Der, we will not use any Shen-gong-wu, but we will use weapons," Leo continued, "If Don and I win…then you give Kat, Krystal, April, Micco, Master Splinter, and Casey their memories back."

"And if Liang and I win," Dashi grinned, "Yin and Yang will marry us immediately."

"The challenge is whoever falls into the ravine looses," Don said.

"We accept your challenge," Casey coughLiangcough, "LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery changed, the girls, Omi, and Master Splinter on the sidelines.

"GONG YI TAN PI!"

Dashi took his spear and charged Don, but was blocked by Donny's bo.

"Give up, she's mine," Dashi growled, only to get thrown off the bridge they were on with those words.

"DANG!" Dashi landed with a splash.

Leo and Casey (Liang) were fighting, Casey with the sword that you saw Mulan use in the movie Mulan, and Leo with his katanas.

"Listen to me," Casey (Liang) growled, "Yin is mine…and only mine, you got that."

"No, I don't," Leo grinned knocking him off the bridge.

They all appeared in the lair after the showdown, including Omi; Kat, Krystal, April, Micco, and Casey in their regular clothes, but Kat and Krystal's hair were the same as they were before. Micco, Casey, April, and Splinter's bracelets snapped off their wrists.

"Where are we?" Omi asked.

"Home," Leo said.

"My sons?" Master Splinter looked at Leo and Don, "I feel shame, I'm sorry."

"Master Splinter its okay," Leo smiled, "it's just good to have you back."

"Did somebody get the license plate of that bus that hit me?" Micco groaned.

"Yeah…" April agreed.

"DON'T KILL ME LEO!" Casey cried, curling up into a ball.

"Casey, you weren't yourself," Leo shook his head, "I forgive you."

Kat was wide eyed and began to search the room in fear, "Where are we?"

"Kat, are you okay?" Don asked.

"No…who is this Kat that you speak of once again?" she asked, "Why did you bring us here, are you Heylin?"

"Kat, calm down," Don kneeled down in front of her.

"AHHH!" Krystal looked around, fear in her eyes, "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Krystal," Leo looked at her.

"Liang," she looked at Casey.

"Krystal snap out of it," Leo begged. Krystal shook her head.

"My name is Yin, my name is Yin," she repeated. Leo couldn't take it; it was breaking his heart seeing her so lost. He kissed her.

"YIN!" Kat cried watching her give in.

"Yang, you would probably hate me for this, but Kat would love this," Don said, taking a hold of her face in his hands; he pulled her into a kiss.

Krystal and Kat were wide eyed for a few seconds as memories of their pasts began to flood their minds, and they slowly began to kiss back, their hair changing back to the way it was before, the bracelets snapping off their wrists.

When the kiss was broken, Krystal's eyes were still closed, Kat was still kissing Don, but when she opened her eyes, "Leo?"

"Krystal?" he asked. She let out a cry as she lunged at him, and he held her close.

"Shh…" he said, "I got you."

Kat just held on to Don the moment their kiss was broken, and cried.

"_We are so sorry,"_ they looked over to where a shameful Liang floated, _"but something happened to Dashi…and he kinda snapped, I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive him."_

"What?" Leo blinked.

"_He's right, Dashi's love for Yang gave him a selfish heart,"_ An shook her head, _"and poor Omi here won't be able to go home."_

"WHAT!?" Leo, Don, and Omi cried.

"_We are so sorry Omi, but this is your destiny,"_ Lain smiled.

"OMI!" Krystal and Kat hugged the little monk, making Leo and Don jealous. The girls squeaked when they were pulled away from Omi by the two jealous turtles.

"Okay?" Kat blinked.

"Krystal could you please teach me how to dance?" Omi begged.

"Okay," Krystal smiled. Something inside Leo snapped, causing him to actually do the same thing Raph did, kick the snot out of the punching bag.

"Leo, are you okay?" Krystal asked.

"He's jealous of Omi," Kat sighed, "Leo, Don, HE'S ONLY TEN!"

"_Oh yes,"_ Lain nodded, _"All of you are welcomed to Utopia anytime you wish."_

"COOL!" Kat and Krystal cried.

"Why are you two staring at me?" Omi asked Leo and Don glared at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi screamed as they chased him around the room. Val, Kay, Raph, and Mikey entered the lair. Kay and Val saw Kat and Krystal, and lunged at the two hugging them, telling them how they missed them.

"Guys did…" Raph's voice trailed off seeing Leo and Don chasing Omi around the lair.

"Is that Omi?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Kat and Krystal said simultaneously.

"COOL!" Kay giggled.

"Why is he here?" Raph asked.

"Oh, he's stuck with us," Kat said, "after being transported to Utopia; he became a part of our group before we lost out memories. But Leo and Don saved us, and we can go to Utopia anytime we please."

"Really, Omi's stuck with us," Val grinned. Soon she and Kay were joining in the chase.

"That doesn't explain why Leo and Donny are chasing him," Raph grinned.

"They're jealous," Krystal stated.

The group that wasn't chasing Omi bursted in laughter, and watched in amusement.

**-With Xiaoli and Shredder-**

"NOOOO!" Xiaoli cried looking in her crystal ball, "This cannot be."

"Your plan didn't work," Shredder sighed.

"IF ONLY THAT MONK WASN'T THERE!" she cried, "I will destroy the Xiaolin Monk, even if it's the last thing I do…YOU GOT THAT DASHI, I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THE SPELL BEING BROKEN BY THOSE…THOSE…BURDENS!"

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Don't you just want to hug Omi?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this chapter has...stuff about the future! teehee!

Disclamer: We don't own TMNT, all we own are the OCs!

* * *

Chapter 13:

Krystal blinked staring at Omi.

"Please!" Omi begged.

"You want me to teach you to dance?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, please!" Omi pleaded.

"Okay," Krystal nodded, "Kat do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Ginger, Christopher, Spencer, and Sakura," Kat smiled a bit.

"Okay, let's go…to the park," Krystal said grabbing her bag, and then grabbing Omi and running out the door. Kat laughed seeing the excitement on the little monk's face. When they arrived, Omi was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Maybe I should have called Leo and Don, incase they freak seeing that we might be in potential danger…again," Kat said.

"_Don't worry, nothing will happen,"_ Sakura said.

"Yeah, Sakura, you're right," Kat smiled a bit as Omi stared at her in confusion.

"Why are you talking to the cat?" Omi asked. Kat blushed a bit, but Krystal shook her head.

"Okay, Omi where do you want to start?" she asked. Kat smiled sitting down on a bench, and watched as Krystal began teaching Omi to do the twist, which the monk was doing quite well. She sighed, she remembered everything that happened between her and Dashi in Utopia, the kisses that they exchanged, the way he flattered her, she felt so dirty, and she hated to think what would happen if Leo and Don didn't rescue them from the bracelets that caused them to forget who they were.

**-Somewhere nearby-**

The gates of time opened up, and Rennet lead the older versions of the turtles, Omi, Val, and Kay out.

"I hope you guys can prevent this," she shook her head, looking at them; "too bad Casey, April, Micco, Kat and Krystal are in Utopia trying to destroy Hannibal Roy Bean."

"It is alright," the older version of Leo smiled, "we will stop him Rennet; you can count on us."

"Just try not to affect the time line," she said.

"Ya know, ya could have warned our younger versions," older Raph rolled his eyes; "I'm just glad our future turned out different then what Donny had seen." Raph glanced over at Mikey, and sent him a slight frown.

"I still can't believe you Leo," Raph said, "You let him 'convince' you to carry a whip around, man, I though Krystal would have killed you when she first saw it."

Leo shook his head, "Well, at least it helps." The sounded sound of Kat's laughter caused him to glance in the direction of where teenaged Kat sat on a bench with Ginger, Christopher, Spencer, and Sakura; Krystal was teaching Omi how to dance. He smiled; Krystal had been traveling back and forth from Utopia and their home for quite some time now, with the Heylin Side trying to make their way into their dimension. Having kids back in their own time didn't help either, and he was grateful for Jessica, Mat, and Koji being there.

He took a hold of his whip, glancing at the older Donatello; he sent him the look that his brother knew all to well. Sure they were a bit over thirty and now back to where they were just teenagers; O'Neil Tech had been built, but was under control by Leatherhead, that had snapped the three days after the day they appeared on. He sighed; Master Splinter didn't survive as the pain of how Bishop had treated Leatherhead finally made the old croc snap.

Hiding behind a bush near where Kat was sitting, Don grinned; he reached out and covered her mouth, making her let out a muffled squeal. Omi had run off somewhere and Krystal stood their impatiently, she turned to see the older version of Leonardo stand before her, she guessed he was in his thirties, and he was taller…she felt small; he looked like he had grown to six feet. She let out a squeal when he used his whip to pull her into an embrace, and then kiss her. Kat finally saw the older version of Don, and she blinked, but before she could do anything, he pulled her into a kiss.

Kat found it odd, they were so much older than them, but remembered that time three years ago when her she thought her first kiss from Don was a dream, but it wasn't. Krystal was thinking the same thing when kissing the older Leo.

"GUYS! Wait till we get back in our own time," older Raph growled seeing this, "we got to stop Leatherhead from snapping."

"Sorry," older Leo sighed, unraveling the whip from around Krystal, "it's kinda a habit." Older Don nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by Leatherhead snapping?" Kat asked.

**-Flashback-**

Leatherhead looked at the two girls as they smiled at him; he was a bit confused on how they were brought there.

"Leatherhead?" Kat blinked. He smiled a bit, noticing the concern in her voice.

"It is nice to meet you two," he finally said.

"It's great to finally meet you too, big guy," Krystal smiled. Don and Leo entered the abandoned subway, to meet a grinning Leatherhead.

"So, these are the two adorable girls you told me about," the old croc grinned.

Leo and Don blushed.

**-End Flashback-**

Older Kay blinked quizzingly, trying to figure out how to explain things.

"You know Bishop," older Raph said.

"We haven't met him, but we sure as heck know about him," Krystal said.

"Well…in three days," older Val paused, "he's going to kill Bishop and then Splinter, and then he'll never be the same." Krystal and Kat froze.

"He's going to kill Bishop?" Kat asked in shock, "I know that he has a…issue with Bishop, but he wouldn't…"

"He did," Raph shook his head, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Okay," Kat nodded, she noticed Rennet and blinked, "but why aren't you guys trying to stop him?"

"We need your help," older Leo smiled at Krystal, "um…you guys are kinda fighting Hannibal Roy…"

"HANNIBAL ROY BEAN!" Kat cried, "No way in heck would I do that."

"Oh, in the future you are," older Don nodded, "at least you guys have gotten Chase Young to become good."

"But why are you here now?" both Kat and Krystal asked as the younger Omi walked up the path and froze.

"Why are you so old?" Omi asked, "and why is me standing there?" He looked at his older self who stayed quiet; he was surprised to see himself just as tall as the older versions of the turtles.

"Omi, they're from the future," Kat stated, "but why are you here?"

"We need your help," older Leo said, "we need to stop Leatherhead in the future, with your disappearance in the past, it will prevent Leatherhead from snapping…but it won't stop the future Leatherhead until you, Krystal, and Omi help us."

"But we will return?" Kat asked.

"Yes," older Don nodded.

"Do we have time to think about this?" Omi asked.

"I'm afraid not," the twenty year old monk shook his head.

"Okay, then, yes…we'll help," Krystal nodded.

"_YOU WHAT!?" _Christopher, Ginger, Spencer, and Sakura shouted, who were shocked by this entire event. Kat sent them a warning look.

"Okay," Rennet nodded. She looked older, wiser now, and she wore longer robes; she opened a portal, "would you please escort them boys?" Her eyes sparked for a moment before she turned and entered the portal, followed by the older Omi.

"Just one more thing," older Leo said, "please don't tell the past us about anything personal…you got that."

"Yes," Krystal and Kat nodded.

"Raph, Mike, take Ginger, Christopher, Spencer and Sakura," older Leo ordered, "and Krystal…I want you to trust me."

"I already trust you, you are Leo…but an older version," Krystal smiled. He smiled and scooped her up bridal style, while older Don did the same with Kat, but without the question. Entering the portal, the girls' Shell Cells fell from their pockets.

**-The Lair-**

Leo's eyes snapped opened from meditating when he suddenly felt the dread that Krystal was in trouble, he nearly jumped out of his shell when a panicking Don entered the room. Something was wrong.

"Don…before you do anything, lets go to April's," Leo suggested seeing Don's face, pale. Minutes later, the two were at April's, only to find a note.

_April,_

_Kat, Omi, and I went to the park, we'll be back in a few hours._

_Hugs,_

_Krystal_

"Okay, so they went to the park," Leo said, but he still felt dread, "but maybe we should go check on them." Don nodded in agreement. Leo was glad that they slipped on their disguises before they left the lair, and they walked to the park.

When they reached the park, they rushed to where Kat and Krystal usually went. Their hearts froze seeing the Shell Cells on the ground.

"We might have lost them this time," Leo looked at the ground hurt.

"Leo…we should check the orb," Don said, "It might show us where they are."

-In the future-

They landed in an abandoned subway that had been highly upgraded. Kat stood there wide eyed, while Krystal stuttered seeing an older Kimiko standing next to an older Jessica, older Clay was standing there smiling.

"Clay…Kimiko," Krystal blinked. The moment she spoke, the sound of running got her attention, and she felt someone grabbing her waist in a hug.

"Mommy!" a little girl's voice squealed. She looked down to see a little girl and a little boy, both looked about five. The little girl had her hair, and when she looked in her eyes, she noticed she had Leo's light brown eyes, the little girl's skin wasn't green, but the same color as hers, and she was wearing neon green shirt and a white skirt. The little boy had black hair, Leo's eyes, and wore a black shirt and shorts. She looked at the older version of Leo, and she pouted seeing him smiling.

"Keiko, Kio, please let go of her," he said grinning. The two looked at him and blinked.

"But why Daddy?" the little girl asked, tilting her head, making him chuckle.

"I want you to go get your cousins, Fabia and Bence," he got down on their level, and whispered something that the two five year olds could only hear.

"Okay!" the little boy chirped, and the two scrambled off.

"Who are those two?" Krystal blinked.

"Our kids," older Leo grinned. Krystal turned to him, her expression blank for a moment, but became startled when Keiko and Kio returned, this time with two other children, who ran to Kat, and hugged her.

"Mommy, did you get him?" the little boy asked. His hair was black, and his eyes were dark brown like Don's, he was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. The little girl had Kat's hair, and Don's eyes, she was wearing a hot pink tank top, and pearl white shorts. Kat blinked in confusion, which made the older version of Don laughed.

"Bence," he shook his head looking at the five year old boy, "she doesn't know that she's your mommy yet, remember what I told you." Bence blinked, and then shook his head.

"I bet Fabia remembered," he said looking at the little girl, which made her giggle.

"No I didn't Daddy," she shook her head.

**-In the past-**

Leo and Don had returned to the lair, and finally had found the orb. Their eyes were wide at their older versions holding the present versions of Kat and Krystal and the group of little kids watched giggling.

"Are those guys…us?" Don asked.

Before Leo could even answer, the orb began to glow brighter and for a brief moment, blinded them.

**-What the orb was showing-**

Eighteen year old Hamato Leonardo walked to the jewelers with his hands stuffed in his trench coat pockets, he was being extra cautious of mutants that Leatherhead had most likely sent out to search for them. He entered the jewelry store, and walked up to the clerk.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked in his snooty voice.

"I asked you to make a ring specifically for me, and I have received a call to receive it," he answered, ignoring how rudely the question was asked.

"Oh yes," the clerk brightened, "I'll be back in a moment." Leo stood there waiting, debating with his mind on what he should do. Valentines Day was only four days away.

"Just as you asked," the clerk exited the back with a ring box, "a twenty four karat gold ring with a diamond surrounded by two sapphires." Leo opened the box, and he stared in wonder, hiding his face with the brim of his hat, it was just what he asked for, but it was more beautiful then he envisioned it.

"Thank you," he said, he pulled out the money he owed for the ring, and handed it to the clerk, and he exited the store, just to bump into his brother Donatello. He knew his brother was doing the same thing, so he waited outside for his brother, minutes later Donatello exited the store, grinning.

"You never told me what ring you ordered," Leo stated.

"Leo…it's a surprise, okay," Don said shaking his head.

"Kat told me that she loved emeralds, she said they reminded her of her grandmother," Leo stated. Don nodded, holding the ring box in his hands as if his life depended on its safety.

"We better be getting back to the lair, before…" Don's jaw clenched, "he almost killed them ya know." Leo's eyes narrowed.

**…Flashback...**

Leatherhead tried to fight it, but the injection was too strong. Bishop stood their smirking.

"You can't fight it, reptile," the man smirked, "just let the injection take you." Leatherhead let out a roar of pain.

"How did you find me?" Leatherhead shouted from the pain.

"It was obvious," Bishop smirked, "where else would you be hiding." Leatherhead found himself slowly giving in to the injection.

"Leatherhead?" Krystal and Kat called. Bishop frowned, he knew about the two girls that were allies with the turtles, their extraordinary power.

"Destroy Yin and Yang," he ordered, then shrinking back into the shadows, sneaking past the girls as they entered.

Leatherhead was holding his head as if he had a really bad headache, and the two girls became worried at that.

"Leatherhead, are you okay?" Kat asked. He let out a deep growl and looked up at Kat and Krystal, causing the two girls to back away in fear.

"LH answer us," Krystal said, her eyes wide. Leatherhead attacked, swiping them in the chest area, the two girls cried out in pain. Leatherhead knocked the girls backwards; the girls were out cold in a matter of seconds.

Raph, Leo and Don were on their way there, and they heard the screams of pain.

"That was Kat and Krystal," Leo said in alarm. The two rushed to the scene, only to have the smell of smoke, reach their snots.

"Why would there be a fire in the sewers?" Don asked. Leo didn't answer but kept on running, he froze seeing Leatherhead leaving his home, eyes glowing red, and running into the tunnel across from his home.

"I'll follow Leatherhead, you guys go see what's goin' on," Raph said following Leatherhead's path.

"Come on," Leo said running into the abandoned subway to see Kat and Krystal unconscious, and their chests glowing.

"Kat, Krystal," Don ran to their sides, and watched as open wounds on their chests healed with a glow.

Then they heard cries of terror, then silence. Terrified they grabbed Kat and Krystal and sprinted out of the burning abandoned subway station, and to a near by location. The glowing on the girls' chests and they began to awaken.

"Where's Leatherhead?" Krystal bloated up, her eyes wide with terror.

"What about Leatherhead?" Don asked.

"He finally lost his marbles," Kat spazzed, "what are we going to do?" Krystal began to whimper, and held onto Leo, while Kat began to tremble, and Don held her.

"Everything will be okay," Leo whispered.

**...End Flashback...**

"I wish Bishop never did those things to him," Leo paused, "then he would still be our friend, and Master Splinter would still be alive."

"I do too, Leo," Don said, "but right now...we should focus on the thing that lies ahead of us."

"I'm still pissed that that Anthony guy just suddenly found a way here," Leo frowned.

"Don't forget that James dude;" Don shook his head, "I'm just glad Kat and Krystal wanted to stay here."

Leo nodded, "We better get back, before Kat and Krystal kill us."

"Oh yeah," Don nodded, grinning. He lowered his head so that his hat shaded his face.

**...Four Days later…**

Krystal walked with Leo as he led her to the cherry blossom trees in the park. She noticed he was acting fidgety.

"Leo, its Valentines Day, don't be so squirmy," Krystal giggled. She had no idea why he was so nervous, but she hoped it had nothing to do with wanting to break up with her; it would just break her heart.

She looked at her gloved hands, as snow crunched under her boots. It took Leo almost a year after they appeared there, with the exchanging of kisses, hugs; to finally say that he loved her...it took Don a bit longer for Kat. When they reached the cherry blossom trees, Leo took her hand and dragged her to the tree where the night he told her he loved her, carved their names in the trunk of the tree. She smiled, touching it.

"Krystal," she looked at him, she noted how serious he was, and how nervous he was.

"Leo, are you okay?" she asked.

"Krystal…" he gulped, he had to do this right, it was now or never, "I want to let you know that I love you from the bottom of my heart." He paused, seeing her smile, her eyes began to tear.

"That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she gasped as he got on one knee, in the freezing snow, "Krystal, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring box, and showed the ring he had purchased days before.

Krystal was stunned, thrilled; she couldn't describe her happiness, she choked out one simple word, "Yes."

**…With Kat and Don…**

Kat leaned on Don as they watched people walked by; she thought Leatherhead would be an idiot to do anything like attack them on Valentines Day.

"Kat?" Don nudged her, she looked up.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Kat, you are the klutziest person I've ever met," he smiled when she blushed, "and that is one of your many beautiful qualities."

"Wow...that was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me about how klutzy I am," she smiled.

"I'm not done," he said, standing up, and getting in front of her, "I can point out so many things that I love about you...that's why I want us to spend the rest of our long lives together." Kat blushed deep crimson red.

"Kat, will you marry me?" he asked, getting on one knee, and holding out the open ring box. Inside was a gold ring with an emerald in the center, surrounded by diamonds.

Kat turned an even deeper shade of red; she had been waiting for this moment since she saw the TMNT for the first time, "Yes."

**-End what the orb was showing-**

Leo and Don were blushing, seeing that scene, but soon it appeared to see Kat and Krystal talking to their future selves. Their eyes widened seeing the kids enter the room, and they fainted do to the fact that the words 'mommy' and 'daddy' were used.

Mikey entered the room to see Leo and Don out cold, and the orb floating in front of them.

"What did he see?" he asked. He saw the older versions of themselves, and then the kids calling them 'daddy' and his eyes widened seeing the present Kat and Krystal there, and stunned by the kids calling them 'mommy.' He bursted out in laughter.

"Why can't we just kill him?" older Raph demanded.

"Because that wouldn't be a good thing," older Leo shook his head, "think about Travis, he's only two and we trying to keep him alive."

"Travis, that's an original name," Krystal blinked, "I like it."

"Good, because you were the one who suggested it," older Val said, "but back on how to stop Leatherhead, before our Kat and Krystal left, they left us a book of antidotes from one of Bishop's run down labs."

"And why are we here?" Kat blinked.

"To create the serum to fix the problem," older Mikey said, "some how, Don and Omi here lost their touch in mixing up chemicals…and we kinda need help."

"So you want us to whip up an antidote so you can give it to Leatherhead, and then…stop the mutant army," Krystal said, "but how to distract said mutant army?"

"I think I have an idea," older Kay grinned.

"If it involves Liberty and a shoe horn, then no," older Mikey shook his head, "I don't want our one year old getting hurt."

"But it has nothing to do with that stuff," Kay pouted, "I was thinking about…ya know…maybe we should be the distraction while past Kat, Krystal, and Omi tranquilize LH and then give him the antidote, then find a way to give the mutant army their own free will."

"That is good enough to work," older Leo nodded.

**_Five Hours later_**

Kat held the tranquilizer gun in her shaking hands, biting her lip as she watched the distraction take place. She prayed that they would survive as they rushed into O'Neil Tech, less futuristic than the one in TMNT: Fast-forward, but it was more impressive.

"Why do I have to shoot the tranquilizer gun?" she whispered.

"Because I hate guns, and Omi doesn't understand guns," Krystal whispered, "and I know you are afraid to shoot one, but you have to."

Kat gulped as they entered the building, sneaking down empty hallways.

"Why is the security down inside?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know," Kat whimpered, "but I'm scared."

A deep growling sound caused Kat to turn around abruptly, only to be knocked backwards by a red eyed Leatherhead.

"I knew you would return with guns," he hissed. Kat closed her eyes, and shot the tranquilizer gun.

Leatherhead let out a roar of pain before collapsing on his side, he was still awake, but immobilized.

"No, stay away," he noticed an injection in Krystal's hands, "STAY AWAY!"

"We just want to help," she said, "We want you to be good again." He glared at the two girls, as Omi coward in fear. In one quick movement, Krystal injected the antidote into Leatherhead, and he blanked out for a few moments.

"LH?" Kat asked. The two girls loomed over the old croc, studying him…scars scattered his scaly skin; one of his eyes had a scar that would make Scar from the Lion King jealous. He began to stir, and he looked up, his eyes wide with fright.

"No," he whispered, "I let him inject it in me…I let him make me turn…"

"Leatherhead?" Krystal asked. He looked up, tears brimmed his yellow eyes and he reached out to them, hugging them tightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. They had the feeling that they were being ripped away from the mutant croc, only to see older Leo and Don standing in front of them protecting them.

"Guys, it's okay," Krystal said, "he's back."

Older Don lowered his Bo, and looked directly into Leatherhead's eyes.

"Leatherhead?" he asked.

"Donatello," he sighed, "I am so sorry my friend."

"What caused this anyways?" Kat asked.

"It had to be Bishop," older Leo said.

"It was…and it also had to do with some prophecy as well," LH sighed, "Where should I begin?"

**-Flashback-**

Bishop stared at the Shredder with a slight frown.

"This has got to be a joke," Bishop shook his head. Xiaoli stepped from the shadows.

"I told you convincing him wouldn't help," she glared at Shredder, "the only way to take down Kat and Krystal…or as I know them as Yang and Yin…we have to use this approach. Ly aki, no ri kaindo!" Bishop's face went blank.

"You will listen to everything I say," She ordered, "I want you to go to that mutant crocodile, and inject your newest formula into him…and then he will turn on them…and destroy them for us!"

Bishop merely nodded, while walking out.

"Dang, you're good," Shredder blinked.

"I try," she chucked darkly.

**-End Flashback-**

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?" Kat cried.

"You have to," older Don shook his head, holding out the charm necklace, "when you touch these you'll go back to your time…in the lair…okay?"

"Okay…" Krystal taking hers from older Leo, "we'll see you guys when we get older."

"MAMMA!" Krystal looked down at Keiko, "I wanna come too." Bence stood there, looking at his feet.

"Keiko…you followed us?" older Leo shook her head, "I swear she gets it from her uncles, I mean…Bence looks like he didn't want to come."

"Keiko," Krystal got down on one knee, "I'm not your mommy yet…maybe in a few years…but not yet…okay?"

"But…you are her," Keiko smiled, "but you look different." Bence nodded in agreement smiling.

"That's because it's not our time," Kat said, "We better go prevent Xiaoli from learning that spell." A swirling vortex opens, and the three step in, Omi following very cautiously, glancing down at the charm around his neck.

Keiko was upset. She had a cloaking device in her possession…she used it to her advantage. She soon was invisible, made Bence invisible, and the two followed the past versions of their mother's into the vortex.

The vortex closed.

"Keiko, it's…" older Leo blinked, seeing that she wasn't there, "Shell, Krystal is so going to kill me."

"Oh no," Don shook his head.

-With the Kat, Krystal, Omi, and Keiko-

"Okay…all we have to do is change the wording," Kat whispered, as a robed man exited the room.

Omi nodded walking to the scroll with the spell on it, and she added a few more words.

They hid when the man returned, along with Xiaoli.

"I will teach you the hypnotizing spell, that I made this morning," the man said.

"Yes master," she nodded.

"Ly aki, no ri kaindo, parnamoni," he blinked as a bunch of flowers began to grow.

"Okay, let's get back," Krystal stated, reaching for her charm. But almost suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

She realized that Keiko and Bence had followed them.

In a matter of seconds they were floating in the air, and flailing their arms, only to be caught. Ginger, Christopher, Spencer, and Sakura landing on their feet.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! And who're the kids?" Mikey blinked seeing Keiko and Bence. Keiko's eyes widened seeing Leo standing there.

"DADDY!" she cried, running up to him and hugging him.

"We can explain!" Kat and Krystal cried as Leo stood there wide eyed. Bence grabbed onto Kat's legs, looking around the environment different then he was used to.

"But we promised we wouldn't tell!" Omi cried.

"They have the right to know, because of…Keiko and Bence," Krystal blushed deep crimson.

"But Keiko made me come," Bence whimpered.

"Okay…Leo…meet your future daughter and nephew…both out of a set of a set of twins," Kat said, "Don meet your future son and niece." She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It's one thing to know we're together in the future," Leo stated, "it's another thing to find out you have kids…"

"What do we do?" Krystal asked.

"Well, Kat and I will think of a way to send her back," Don rubbed his chin, "We'll keep an eye on Bence." Bence smiled and ran over to Don giving him a hug.

"Thanks Daddy," he smiled. Kat and Don looked at each other blushing.

"But what do we do until then?" both Krystal and Leo asked, referring to Keiko.

"Hey," Don smirked, "she is your kid." Leo and Krystal blushed.

"Something's up with the orb!" Kay sang.

"Okay," the group, including Keiko leaned in and watched.

**-In the orb-**

"HOW COULD YOU GO AND LOOSE OUR ONLY DAUGHTER?" older Krystal panicked.

"Krystal…think of the baby," older Leo frowned.

"Okay…I'm now twelve weeks pregnant, and our daughter is missing," older Krystal sighed, "I dislike being pregnant sometimes."

"Look…she just went into a vortex through time," older Leo tried to convince.

"Leo…our daughter is in the past or future out there," older Krystal cried.

"They will bring her back," older Leo smiled, "I know they will."

"Who, our past selves?" older Krystal frowned, "Kat is freaking out in the other room…her little boy has gone missing, and you are…"

"Hey…they are you," older Leo smiled.

"Guys is it okay if we combine this conversation," older Kat peeked into the room.

"Yep," older Krystal frowned.

"Good," older Kat nodded.

"Mood swings," older Don rolled his eyes, "I had to go though them once, I have to go through them again."

"Hmm…maybe we shouldn't have gone to Utopia for a second honeymoon then," older Kat stated. Older Don sighed.

"We will get them back," older Don said. Fabia stood there with tears in her eyes, grabbing onto older Don's legs.

"I miss Bence, and Keiko," she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling, "Liberty misses them too." Older Mikey walked in the room with the one year old girl sitting on his shoulders.

"So…did you find them yet…and Raph's having a hard time giving the antidote," older Mikey said, "and have you seen Travis?"

"No, why?" older Kat said, "Don't tell me he's with those two."

"I know where he is," older Kay entered the room, "he's trying to get in the room to help momma and daddy."

"Mommy where is Keiko?" Kio walked into the room, "She said she would help me."

Older Krystal sent older Leo a look, but then looked down at Kio.

"She's on vacation," she answered sadly.

* * *

Leo's kids' names are Japanese, and Don't kids' names are Latin...just to let you know


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT or Xiaolin Showdown, all we own are our OCs

* * *

Chapter 14:

Keiko giggled watching as Krystal and Kat entertained them, she glanced at her cousin Bence, who was looking at a book on a high book shelf longingly. He loved books so much, that Keiko couldn't help but poke, and tease at him.

"Bence, is everything okay?" Kat asked, kneeling down in front of her future son, he looked at her, and smiled brightly.

"Mommy, could you grab that book," he pointed up at the high shelf. She only smiled, and nodded, getting on her tip toes, reaching for the book and grabbing it. She scanned the pages to check if it was okay. He was really bright for someone his age, reading chapter books that were on the fifth grade reading level. She turned to him, and handed him his book. He took the book, and smiled brightly.

"You two are great with kids," Leo said to Kat as she backed up, watching as Krystal and Keiko played a hand game.

"Having younger cousins growing up helps," she whispered.

"I bet it does," Don stated.

"Do you guys wanna head for the park?" Krystal asked.

"Okay," Keiko giggled. Bence glanced from his book, and nodded.

"Do you two wanna come?" Kat asked, bumping Don with her shoulder, sending him a wink.

"Sure," Don nodded. Leo only smiled.

* * *

Keiko watched wide eyed as Krystal weaved flowers to make a flower crown.

"Wow," she whispered, looking at her own in her lap. She was having a hard time on it, trying to weave it with her tiny hands.

"Keiko, you're doing great," Krystal smiled. Keiko smiled a bit, before continuing. Leo stood next to Omi, finding it absolutely adorable. Glancing over to Kat, Don, and Bence, he couldn't help but chuckle as he hid and ran around the big castle, only to have Kat and Don try to find him. He found it hilarious when Kat stepped on herself, having to squat in order to go under stuff.

"Daddy?" he looked down to look at Keiko, "Would you like to try?" He instantly melted at the look she gave him, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure," he smiled, as she guided him to where Krystal was sitting.

Omi watched as Kat grabbed Bence, and started tickling him. He squealed with laughter.

He decided to join them.

-Forty five minutes later-

"Daddy, it's nice to see that you're FINALLY doing something fun," Keiko giggled, putting her flower crown on her head.

"Yeah, LEO it's nice for you to be FUN," Krystal grinned, watching as he rolled his eyes, flower crown in his lap. Krystal crawled over to him, and grabbed the flower crown and placed it on his head.

"You look very handsome Leo," she smiled.

He grinned and put Krystal's crown on her head, "And you've never looked more beautiful."

The sound of Kat and Bence laughing made the three snap their heads to see Don hoisting Omi in the air, and he was kicking the air, laughing his head off.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO DOWN THE SLIDE!" Omi half yelled half laughed.

"Who said we were going down the slide?" he asked.

Suddenly a green light appeared in the sky. Omi's eyes widened.

"This is Wuya's doing!" Omi cried.

"Who?" Leo and Don asked.

Bence and Keiko hid behind Kat and Krystal. Suddenly two specks from the sky came into view, and then there was screaming.

"IT'S KIMIKO AND CLAY!" Omi shouted with glee, getting out of Don's grasp.

Leo and Don stood there in confusion as the figures fell. A large young man landing hard on the ground, while a young woman landed on top of the young man.

The two looked up, and they could see the young man was a cowboy and the young woman was Japanese. Her face brightened seeing Omi.

"OMI, YOU'RE OKAY!" she got off the cowboy and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's nice to see ya again lil' partner," he said standing up.

"NO WAY!" Kat and Krystal cried.

"Clay, Kimiko, meet my friends, Krystal, Kat, Leonardo, Donatello, Keiko, and Bence," Omi pointed them out, "my other friends, these are my friends Clay and Kimiko."

"We already know who you two are," Kat and Krystal said.

Clay tipped his hat, "Pleasure to meet ya." Kat and Krystal giggled looking at each other, blushing. Leo and Don narrowed their eyes.

"Yeah," Kimiko smiled.

"How did you two get here anyways?" Don asked.

"Wuya," Kimiko stated.

"What do you mean?" Kat ask.

"It all started when we were looking for Omi," Clay started.

-Flashback-

"Clay we have to find Omi, what if Chase Young kidnapped him, or something," Kimiko said in a worried tone. Clay sighed.

"Kimiko, we'll find him," Clay said.

"But what if…"

"We will find him, now lets get moving," Clay said. She nodded watching as Clay walked forward, they were getting farther and farther into the territory where they went looking for the bird of paradise before Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, before he broke her heart, before she and Clay became an item, and before Omi disappeared.

"We'll soon be Nowhere, and then Chase and Wuya could…" her voice trailed off.

"Kimiko, everything is going to be alright," Clay turned to her, and smiled. She returned the smile, and they continued walking. When they finally reached Nowhere, they looked around the dead landscape.

Suddenly out of nowhere, they heard cackling, and then Wuya appeared.

"WUYA!" Kimiko cried.

"Wuya, ya better go an' tell us where Omi is!" Clay growled.

"I can take you to him," she smirked, "but it's a one way thing…you can never go back if you do go."

Kimiko and Clay looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Take us there," they said.

-End Flashback-

"And that's how we got here," Kimiko said.

"Don't worry my friends, I'm suffering the same fate as well," Omi said.

"Oh Omi," Kimiko hugged Omi. Clay clenched his jaw in jealousy.

"Aww…" Kat and Krystal hugged Kimiko and Omi.

Leo, Don, and Clay pulled their girl's from Omi.

"Ooo, our Mommies and Aunt Kimiko are in trouble," Keiko and Bence giggled.

A few seconds later, Kat and Krystal snapped out of it, "So what's going on with Rai?"

Kimiko tensed.

"To put it plainly," Clay began, "he's changed like a…"

"No metaphors!" Kat and Krystal said.

"He's become even more of a jerk," Kimiko stated, "he's letting being Shoku Warrior go to his head."

Bence and Keiko ran up to Clay and Kimiko and hugged them. The two looked at each other confused.

"Hehehe, we can explain," Kat, Krystal, and Omi said nervously.

-In the Real World-

"OMG! I HAVE A CHANCE, I HAVE A CHANCE!" Sarah cried.

"Have a chance in what?" Micheal asked.

"Rai, wait for me," she giggled.

"That's jut creepy," Anthony stated.

"Yeah…" James nodded.

"WITH KIMIKO OUT OF THE WAY, RAIMUNDO SHALL BE MINE!" Sarah cried, "Too bad Omi and Clay are missing, but at least it wasn't you Rai."

-Back in the other world-

"And that's how it happened," Kat finished.

"Hmm…sounds good enough for us," Kimiko and Clay stated.

"But right now we have to figure out have to send them back," Don said.

-The Lair-

"You guys live in the sewers?" Kimiko asked, plugging her nose.

"Yup," Kat giggled, before entering the lair, she was followed by a very timid Bence. Krystal and Keiko walked in, and then finally Don, Leo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay entered the lair. Kimiko went wide eyed.

Suddenly the biggest belch in the history of history was heard.

"MIKE!" Kat cried.

"Wha?" the orange banded turtle turned from his video game, with Kay sitting beside him. Kay suddenly got off the couch and ran to Clay and Kimiko.

"HI, I'M KAY, ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" she took their hands and began to shake them rapidly.

"Kay calm down," Val said, but suddenly, "OMG, ITS CLAY AND KIMIKO!"

The moment he heard Val's shout, Raph busted from the dojo, covered with sweat worried about Val. Casey stood followed him hoping they were going to bust heads, while Master Splinter, Micco, and April only sweat dropped at Casey's behavior.

"Guys, we want you to meet Clay and Kimiko," Kat smiled.

"Welcome to our home," Master Splinter smiled. Kimiko tensed a bit seeing a giant rat, but Clay just tipped his hat out of politeness.

"Thank you very much," he drawled out in his southern accent.

"I wanna go home," Bence whimpered. Keiko nodded in agreement.

Kimiko got an idea, "We could use the Sands of Time and send them back home."

"You have the Sands of Time?" Omi asked.

"Yeah…old Omi brought it back, because…" Kimiko bit her lower lip, "Jack kinda used the Yang yo-yo and became good…and well…he's staying good."

"Okay, that's the scariest thing that could ever happen," Kat stated.

"Do you guys mind if we take them home?" Kimiko asked.

"That would be most kind of you," Master Splinter nodded.

"Alrighty then," Clay smiled, "Bence, Keiko…ya ready?"

The two grabbed onto the cowboy's legs, and nodded, while Kimiko grabbed his shoulder as Omi grabbed her hand, "SANDS OF TIME!" he pulled out an hour glass shaped object, and they disappeared.

"I'm going to miss them," Krystal sniffed.

"So am I," Kat whimpered.

Leo and Don hugged them, "You'll see them again."

"But that's going to be years from now," Kat sniveled.

"Hey, Kat, Krystal…" they looked at Micco, "maybe you two need some time, Leo and Don don't kill me, away from here."

Krystal thought for a bit, "I think she's right."

-Two Hours Later-

Kat, Krystal, and Micco were attempting to sneak off.

"Where do you ladies think your going?" Leo asked.

"Umm…" Kat thought for a bit, "Mike's got our dairies somewhere…we're going out to find him."

Leo's eyes widened, "Stay put, we'll look for them." He walked off.

"Okay, come on," Micco whispered. The three ran out of the lair, and eventually got to where they saw Casey and April hanging out around a van.

"Let's go," April smiled.

-Meanwhile-

"Leo, could you tell me why we're chasing Mikey?" Don asked.

"NO! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" Mikey cried.

Leo jumped, and pinned Mikey to the ground, only to have Kat and Krystal's dairies slip from Mikey's grasp, and slide across the ground.

"Okay, we got your dairies back," Leo stated, only to blink, "those three never listen."

"Wha?" Don asked.

"THEY PAID ME TO DO IT, HONEST!" Mikey got on his knees, "THE ONLY INFO THEY DIDN'T TELL ME IS WHERE THEY WERE GOING!"

"Wait...they bribed you?" Leo asked.

"No…I made them pay me," Mikey grinned. "OW!" he sent Don a hurt look.

"You deserved it," Don stated.

* * *

**_PLEASE r&r!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT or anything mentioned from Xiaolin Showdown, but we do own our OCs

* * *

Chapter 15:

"You dim-witted fool," Xiaoli growled, "I tell you to do one simple thing, and you fail me."

"Well if those…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" she shouted, fire burning in her eyes. Shredder glared back with as much force. She blinked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I think I have an idea," she chuckled darkly.

-

"It's nice to sneak out every once in awhile," Micco stated, "no brothers telling me what to do…seriously."

"Yeah," Krystal sighed, "I mean…Val is great…but she does get a bit over protective."

"Along with Kay," Kat stated.

"Man…its beautiful tonight," April stated, "I'm glad we came on the outskirts of town."

"Amen, to that," Casey grinned.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, and a young woman stood there floating in place, her dark hair waving snake like around her head, her hands glowing, and black and blood red robes on her slim body. Her eyes flashed red.

"I have come to challenge the lot of you to a battle," she hissed, "and a battle of the death. Tomorrow at midnight, meet me at the airport, and don't worry about transportation, a train will be arriving for you at ten thirty. If you don't show up…"

She smirked, a large amount of energy appeared in her small hands, and she aimed it toward the city.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Micco cried.

The ball of energy disappeared, "That is only a demonstration of what I can do…if you don't show up tomorrow, say goodbye to your precious city…and, if you leak one word to those mutants or the two fallen angels…then I have no choice but…you'll find out on your own."

She disappeared as soon as she appeared.

"Guys…we have to do it!" Casey and Krystal cried.

"But it could also be a trap," Kat said, while April nodded in agreement. All eyes went on Micco.

Micco thought a bit, "Kat and April do have a point…but all those people, so I say: WE GOT AND FIGHT!" She put her hand out. Krystal and Casey immediately put their hands in.

After a bit of thinking, Kat and April put their hands in.

Minutes later, the group silently sat in the car.

"We shouldn't tell them…" Kat whispered, staring out the window.

"Kat, we know that," Casey rolled his eyes.

"They can just read us so well," Kat whispered, "how are we supposed to hide this?"

Micco thought for a few seconds, "I KNOW! We can get a pizza…and some sushi for Master Splinter…it causes them to lower suspicions!"

-Two Hours Later-

"Hey everyone," Kat said, walking in with two boxes of Pizza in hand, followed by Krystal, Micco, April, and Casey who were either carrying pizza or sushi.

"Where in the world have you guys been?" Leo asked.

"Around," Krystal stated.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Don asked.

"We're going to…" Kat began.

"We're going to do girl stuff…and we're taking Casey to carry the baggage!" Krystal smiled innocently.

-The Next Day-

Micco glanced at the clock, nearing nine fifty. Soon they would have to be leaving for the train station. She counted the ticks, and reflected on missing the laughter of Bence and Keiko, her future niece and nephew. She was happy that Kimiko, Clay, and Omi chose to take the two back to their new future, and left them here to fight Xiaoli and Shredder.

"We'll be back sometime in the AM," Kat whispered standing up. Don stood there, staring at the group of recreated god and goddesses.

"Okay…" Leo whispered. Val and Kay were too busy playing a board game with Mike and Raph, they just waved goodbye, paying attention to their game.

April, Casey, Kat, Krystal, and Micco left in an eerie quiet.

"Where exactly are they going?" Leo asked.

"Ya know, they have been actin' pretty strange since yesterday," Raph stated, moving his game piece.

"How so?" Kay asked.

"Like…Kat not sayin' one thing," Raph stated.

"So…" Val said.

"She is nevah this quiet," Raph stated, "I mean what she said a few minutes ago was the only thing she's said all day."

"I vote check out the good ol' orb," Mike smirked.

"Alright…go get it Mike," Leo stated.

Mikey returned fifteen minutes later, the orb in his hands. He asked the question, and an imaged appeared with the group that had left them, star gazing.

"They went star gazing?" Val asked.

"And they didn't invite me," Mikey pouted.

"_Man…its beautiful tonight,"_ April stated, _"I'm glad we came on the outskirts of town."_ She was staring at the sky in an amazed manner.

"_Amen, to that,"_ Casey agreed, glancing at April. When a bright light suddenly appeared, the figure of a young woman appeared.

"Guys…I think that's Xiaoli," Leo stated. Mikey let out a low whistle, only to have Kay smack him in the back of the head.

"_I have come to challenge the lot of you to a battle,"_ she hissed, _"and a battle of the death. Tomorrow at midnight, meet me at the airport, and don't worry about transportation, a train will be arriving for you at ten thirty. If you don't show up…"_

She threw an orb of energy towards the city.

"_ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_ Micco cried. Everyone watching tensed as the orb disappeared.

Xiaoli laughed, _"That is only a demonstration of what I can do…if you don't show up tomorrow, say goodbye to your precious city…and, if you leak one word to those mutants or the two fallen angels…then I have no choice but…you'll find out on your own."_

"Maybe I shouldn't have suggested the orb," Mikey gulped.

Raph nudged Mikey, sending him a warning look.

Xiaoli disappeared.

"_Guys…we have to do it!" _Casey and Krystal cried.

"_But it could also be a trap,"_ Kat said, while April nodded in agreement. All eyes went on Micco.

Micco thought a bit, _"Kat and April do have a point…but all those people, so I say: WE GOT AND FIGHT!"_ She put her hand out. Krystal and Casey immediately put their hands in. A few seconds later, Kat and April stuck their hands in.

They immediately went to the van.

"_We shouldn't tell them…"_ Kat whispered, staring out the window.

"_Kat, we know that,"_ Casey rolled his eyes.

"_They can just read us so well,"_ Kat whispered, _"how are we supposed to hide this?"_

Micco thought for a few seconds, _"I KNOW! We can get a pizza…and some sushi for Master Splinter…it causes them to lower suspicions!" _

"Sometimes I hate having a little sister," Leo stated.

"Yeah…but you can't help but love her," Mike grinned.

"Where are they now?" Val asked.

"_Run you guys!"_ Micco said, as the five climbed the steps.

"_So we're a little slow," _Kat stated, _"it'll be ten thirty." _As soon as the reached the top they looked around, only to see that all the trains weren't working.

"_Do you think she canceled on us?" _April asked suspiciously. To their surprise, the train in front of them, the door slid open.

"_Okay……that was freaky,"_ Casey stated. Kat rolled her eyes.

"_Xiaoli sent us our own private car,"_ Krystal growled under her breathe.

"_So, let's take it,"_ she said in a louder tone.

They all nodded before Casey helped them onto the train one at a time.

"We gotta help them," Raph growled.

-

Kat stared absent mindedly out the window; she hated fighting with all her heart, body, and soul.

"Kat, everything's going to be okay," Krystal smiled at her friend, "we'll make it out alive."

"Then why do I feel that someone isn't going to make it?" she asked.

"It could be Xiaoli, you'll never know," Krystal stated.

Kat closed her eyes, "Tell Micco as soon as she finishes sharpening her Kusarigama that I need to sharpen my spear."

"Yeah," Krystal nodded, "I mean, April has sharpened her axe, and I've sharpened my fans."

Kat nodded, "I think someone is following us."

"Who?" Micco asked, handing the sharpener to Kat.

"I think I know," Krystal stated, "we should have taken the orb with us."

"Crud," Casey growled.

-

"I'm gonna kill Casey," Raph growled sitting with his arms crossed.

Don sighed, controlling the helicopter while his brothers and father stressed about what happened, "Guys, I'm just as upset as you are."

"Krystal is so going to get it from Leo," Mikey pointed at Leo, who was sitting there seething.

Mike's shell cell rang, "Hello?"

"_DON'T GO AFTER US YOU IDIOTS!"_ Micco's voice rang.

"Not so loud Micco!" he cried.

"Micco," Leo snatched the shell cell from Mikey, "Micco you better explain."

"_Don't follow us, if Xiaoli gets one hint that you guys know, it could be your heads,"_ Micco stressed on the other end, _"we don't want to lose you."_

"We don't care…we aren't…"

"_LEONARDO! YOU BETTER STOP BEING OVER PROTECTIVE AND LISTEN!"_ Krystal's voice shouted.

"Krystal, I don't want to…"

"_Trust us, we'll be fine,"_ she whispered.

"Okay," he lied.

"_Bye,"_ Krystal whispered.

-

April fell out of her seat the moment the train stopped.

"I think I left my stomach all the way back there," Kat groaned.

"Kat," Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Micco stated, as the door slid open. Casey helped April up, and everyone exited the car. They realized they were at an abandoned part of the airport, and that the car had actually gone off the tracks.

"Welcome to your deaths," Xiaoli's voice cackled. The looked abruptly to see Xiaoli standing there, surrounded by Foot soldiers; her robes had changed from black and blood red, to blood red.

"Is there a reason why she's wearing (gulp) that," Kat whispered to Krystal.

"I don't know," Krystal whispered.

Before they could say another word, "ATTACK!" The Foot soldiers charged.

"Okay, should we run or fight?" Kat asked.

Micco stood there; she had never seen so many Foot soldiers in her life. Her eye began to twitch, "RUN YOU MORONS RUN!"

"I want…" April grabbed Casey's arm and dragged him as she ran. The group of five ran until the reached a dead end.

"What should we do, there are too many of them to fight!" Krystal cried.

"Wait a second," Kat looked at Casey, "Casey, you control electricity…so you can tell what a system is right?"

"Uh…" Casey blinked.

"Living things are in a strange way, a system, so Casey can see if they are alive," Kat stated.

"Why?"

"There are too many of them to be real," Kat rolled her eyes. Casey nodded, and concentrated on his power.

"They're not living…they're…" Casey sighed, "I wish Clay was here."

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"Those dudes are made out of earth," Casey stated.

Krystal smirked, "I'm glad that Kimiko gave me those tips…leave them up to me."

"What?" Micco blinked.

Krystal's hands became surrounded by fire, and she attacked. She threw two moving commit like fire balls, that went through the thousands of earth Foot soldiers, and the ice hearts inside of them melted and they fell on the ground, shattered into pieces.

"I'm very impressed," Xiaoli smirked, "You'll be a most powerful ally when I darken your heart."

She suddenly started to change form, her skin turned to an brick red color, bat like wings ripped her robes, her hair became frizzed, her eyes became golden and cat like, her teeth became fangs, talons took place of her finger nails, her feet became like dog's hind legs, her slippers were ripped off her feet as her toenails turned into talons, her ears became pointed, and she grew a pair of horns.

"Now you can face my true form," her voice became demonic, and her eyes flashed, her black lips showing a pair of pearly white canines.

Kat paled, her body became cold, but a look of determination appeared on her features. Krystal glanced at Kat worriedly.

"I'll show you power," Kat growled.

Micco, Krystal, and April watched in silence as Kat threw a powerful ice attack towards Xiaoli. Casey let out a surprised gasp.

Xiaoli flew backwards a few feet, and laughed, "I am most pleased."

Kat gritted her teeth.

The sound of rockets being fired was heard, and rockets hit Xiaoli from the side. After a huge explosion, Xiaoli appeared unharmed. Xiaoli turned, and glared at the helicopter.

"You pathetic fools…you were willing to threaten the lives of the ones you care about," Xiaoli smirked, "You are…"

"WE DIDN'T TELL THEM!" Micco cried, "THEY FOUND OUT ON THEIR OWN!"

Xiaoli growled, attempting to destroy the helicopter, only to have it sway out of the way of her attack. She let out a growl as it landed.

"Prepare to be chewed out," April stated.

"Guys, shield your eyes," Micco stated, noticing Mikey leaning out of the copter with an object in his hand. Mikey threw it, and it sent out a blinding light that caused Xiaoli to cry out and shield her eyes.

Minutes later, the copter landed, and the guys jumped out running to the group.

"WHAT THE SHELL WERE YOU…"

Time suddenly stopped, only Kat, Krystal, Micco, April, and Casey remained unfrozen.

"WTF?" Casey cried.

"_At least we made it here on time,"_ An stated, _"One more second then you'd be goners."_

"Okay…" Krystal said.

"_Okay, what we came here for, is to let you know…it is time,"_ Lain said.

"Time to what?" Kat asked.

"_To finally defeat Xiaoli,"_ she whispered.

"How?" Micco asked.

Lain smiled, _"You will transport all of it to your weapons, and then you hit Xiaoli head on...but"_

"But what?" April asked.

"_You will be out for three days, due to the loss of energy,"_ Liang said.

"_Good luck,"_ An and Lain smiled, before the three disappeared.

"Okay…so…" Micco pulled out her Kusarigama and held the curved sharp end out, concentrating, and water began to hover around the blade. April did the same with her axe, vines bursting out and surrounding it. Kat's spear's tip turned into ice, Krystal's fans glowed fire. Casey's hockey stick (hello, you can't picture him with any other weapon) sparked electricity, even though it was an insulator.

Time began to speed up again, in a matter of seconds; a powerful blast came from the weapons, combining to make a beam of white light that went straight for Xiaoli's heart. Xiaoli fell back, screaming in agony, and then…silence.

Xiaoli's body became transparent, and she had the darkest look in her eyes, **_"I will return for my revenge, and don't doubt on it!"_**

She faded.

"Wow," as soon as that word escaped Mike's lips; April, Casey, Micco, Kat, and Krystal collapsed, their weapons falling a safe distance away.

"Oh crud," Raph stated gruffly, as Don and Leo rushed to Kat and Krystal's sides and checked their pulses, and were about to move to the others before Splinter interrupted.

"They are all alive my sons," he nodded, "they will just be out for three days from using all their energy."

"THREE DAYS!" Leo cried.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**

Note to the peoples: RAIMUNDO FROM XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN IS A JERK AND DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE THEIR LEADER!


End file.
